Alice in Wonderland 2:Return of the Shadows
by KittyXRenny
Summary: Alice is the great-granddaughter of Alice Kingsly, the first female champion. Follow her when it's her turn to fall down the rabbit hole, become a champion and save Underland, all while falling truely, deeply, madly in love. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Summary

It has been seventy-four years since Alice went to Underland. She lived a good life and had a wonderful family. Never was she more proud then when her first and only great-granddaughter was named after her. Yes, even in death, she was so proud of Alice. She knew that when the time came Underland would have a new champion and that she would make them all proud.

A.N.~ I would just like to say that I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, I will also state at the end of the chapters where I may have gotten a line from, or who owns a certain song that is used. I OWN NOTHING. Please leave reviews and thoughts so that I can keep in mind what my readers want.


	2. Introduction

Introduction

The Ascot Academy is one of the world's most selective and prestigious schools. The school itself, Ascot Manner remodelled in some areas, was breathtaking. The grounds held beautiful gardens that were well taken care of. It was marvellous really.

Ascot Academy is about making rich children into fine young adults. Proper etiquette is a practice and the head mistress is an actual descendant of the original Ascot family.

Family. I have one yet I never see them. In fact it was my family's name that got me into this school. After all, when people hear the name Kingsleigh they just trip all over themselves trying to suck up. It's also because of my name that people worry about me. My name Alice Kingsleigh, named after my great-grandmother Alice the first. I also act just like her, that's the problem.


	3. Her Name is Alice

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 1

Her name is Alice

"I'm bored." Alice mumbled, shifting her gaze from the window to her teacher.

For what seemed like hours Mrs. Ascot had done nothing but drone on and on about the proper manners ladies had in the past and how they were lost on today's youth. Another sigh made its way past her full lips. At that moment a pair of dark critiquing eyes fell upon her person.

"Alice, perhaps you could explain your thoughts on the corset." Mrs. Ascot's shrill voice carried across the room quite well.

When they moved onto the topic of proper clothing was beyond Alice. However the mischievous spark that entered her eyes and the playful smirk on her lips was enough to make the teacher regret her decision.

"Well personally," Began Alice, standing from her seat so everyone could hear, "I see nothing proper about it, but that's just me you see, really it's up to the person who has to wear it if it is proper or not. You see if someone told me that it was proper I would argue that it isn't." Alice stopped short when a hand flew up to silence her.

"Exactly why do you not like wearing a corset? If someone tells you it is proper then it is." Mrs. Ascot bit out, a false smile on her face.

Now Alice was annoyed, this woman was sounding just like her step-mother. So she decided to fight back.

"If someone told you that wearing a codfish on your head was proper would you wear it?" Alice exclaimed. "To me a corset s like a codfish." Yes Alice was just like her great-grandmother, on the inside anyway.

On the outside however she looked just like her late mother. Shiny brunette hair with bits of red that framed her face just right with big brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. She was small but very well endowed for someone her size. To many she was a beauty despite her being a vixen. However no one was able to tame her. This was one of the many reasons was she was sent to Ascot Academy in the first place. To be tamed or in Alice's eyes broken.

Now to make up for her little outburst about codfish and corsets, Alice was placed on garden duty, again. Not that it bothered her very much. Alice loved the gardens because it let her mind wonder, let her dream without someone interrupting. And it was tending to the roses that she saw it. A white rabbit. With a calm smile she held out her hand.

"Easy now, I won't hurt you. Where did you come from little guy?" She asked gently. The rabbit came closer and slowly crawled onto her lap. Shock was just one of the feelings running through Alice.

"You know if you had a waist coat and a watch I bet you would look just like McWisp." Alice concluded, a small laugh filling the crisp air. "Of course that would mean you're from Underland and that I was late for something." She whispered while gently stroking the soft white fur.

"That would also mean that great-grams stories were true." This time she was whispering to herself as tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall. It had been seven months since her great-grandmother's passing. Seven months that Alice felt completely alone. Lost even. Yet this single small rabbit was making her feel so at home that she wanted to cry.

Just then the rabbit's eyes, which had been drooping and relaxed, shot open. Alice, startled from her thoughts looked around. However her worried eyes met nothing. Still the rabbit shot off her lap and dashed into the forest.

By instinct Alice shot up and took chase. There was something special about that rabbit and it wasn't going to get away. Cursing under her breath as she tripped on yet another root Alice decided that she was grateful for her runners. Even though her "style" went against the nonexistent dress code, the teachers chose her name over constantly reminding her of something that was not technically in the schools policy contract.

Alice chose to wear clothes that she could not only breathe in but that she could run in. And although she caused problems in class she was the best student grade wise and incredibly fit. So for Alice comfort was very important. After all how can you climb a tree in a corset dress and high heels?

Finally the rabbit went down and under a large fern. With a confused tilt of her head Alice slowly made her way over to the greenery. Kneeling down she moved the lower leaves to reveal a frightfully large hole. With a victorious smirk Alice whispered three words.

"I knew it." Leaning closer she peered down and then the soil gave out. Letting out a startled shriek, Alice fell head first down the rabbit hole.

Landing with a very painful thump, Alice slowly opened her eyes. She was in a oddly shaped room. At first she thought it was a crypt but when she saw all the doors of various shapes and sizes she knew that it was the doorway or doorways to Underland.

Gently running her hand over the chipped paint and rusty doorknobs she noticed that one door was the perfect size for her. Shaking the handle she found it was locked. Bending down to see what kind of lock it was her necklace fell off.

Worriedly picking the old key and chain up to inspect what broke she found it was the clasp. With a heavy sigh she tightened her grasp on the key. Her great-grandma gave it to her for her eighteenth birthday. Therefore it was very precious to her.

Looking back to the door then to the key in her hand, Alice literally felt her eyes brighten with realization. With refreshed confidence she inserted the key and turned, happily rewarded with a loud click. A bright smile broke out across her face and she opened the door. The door to a world she was more than certain would make her feel more welcome then the Otherworld ever had.

~A.N.~

This is to clear up any confusion, Alice lives in the 21st century, but in England families of old money and high statues still follow old traditions for formal occasions. This is why she argues with the teacher, though later on she actually becomes a fan of corsets. This story has been reposted after I tried to clean up the format a little after someone mentioned it was difficult to read. I hope this makes it easier for everyone to understand. Please review and rate! It makes me smile!


	4. Arrival's Finally Made

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 2

Arrival's finally Made

Alice swiftly opened the door, making sure to remove her key after she re-locked it. The last thing she wanted was for anyone else to get through, no matter what side they were from. Then taking a deep breath she turned around only to gasp at the sight before her.

The beautiful Underland that she was told of as a child was not what she was greeted with. There were no bright colors, no happy songs, even the flowers were gone. Whatever this place was it was not Underland. This place was dark and dismal. The trees looked sharp and hatful. The sky and ground were a shady mix of reds and black. This was not her great-grandmothers Wonderland. This was a nightmare.

With a shaking voice and tears threatening to fall Alice forced herself to step forward. The cracked soil broke against her runners. This wasn't right. Something must have done this, but what? What was so strong that it could destroy a whole world?

As she was thinking about what could have possibly done this, she wondered aimlessly. It wasn't until she tripped over something that she realized that she couldn't see the door anymore. Looking down at what caused her to fall her eyes locked on the familiar object.

"A teapot?" It sounded more like a strangled question due to her confusion and hoarse voice. Alice looked at the teapot. It was a soft yellow with a ring of blue daisies around it. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't caped in dirt and cracked from obvious abuse.

Setting it down and scrambling to her feet she tried to get her bearings. Alice looked around and what she saw not only shocked her but also infuriated her. Scattered every which way were teapots, tea cups, saucers and plates. Spoons and forks stuck up from the ground like tomb stones and in the center of the destruction was a broken table. A very long table or at least it looked like it. It was broken into four pieces.

Alice could feel the blood rushing to her face in a fit of rage. She knew where she was. This was where the Mad Hatter drank his tea and had his tea parties. This was the place her great-grandmother first met him. Tarrant Hightop. He was Underland's maddest hatter but he was also their best.

Ever since she had heard the stories of the Mad Hatter Alice had liked him. He inspired her in some odd way. And over years of stories she had grown fond of thinking he was hers. Alice was always thinking of him and it wasn't surprising that her likeness turned to love.

However seeing this sight was just horrifying. So, not caring who or what heard her she let out a very loud scream. She screamed for the tea garden, for the Hatter and his friends and for Underland in general. It was then and there that Alice decided she was going to save Underland and its people. But first she need to find out what happened and who she was going up against.

Looking back up at the bloody sky she winced, how was she going to find anything out if she couldn't find anyone to ask? Sighing deeply partly because she was tired and partly from screaming, she forced herself to think positive. There was a pathway that she could've followed though for some reason she didn't.

Alice didn't know what the feeling was so she decided to call it her "woman's intuition". It was like she was being summoned into a thick group of trees. So swallowing her pride and fear she pushed herself past them feeling the branched pull at her sweater.

Finally getting through the last of the trees she realized she was now in a yard. The picket fence she assumed was once white was broken and chipping horribly. The house she realized was in the shape of a rabbit. Although the left ear was broken along with all the windows.

Alice felt sickened at the sight of all the destruction. She could tell there had been a fight due to the remains of the bushes and shrubs. They were hacked into unsightly shapes and honestly resembled some of the art her step-mother bought all the time.

Stepping into the house, Alice saw it was equally destroyed on the inside as it was on the outside. Shelves were ripped apart and dishes broken. All in all it was not a pretty sight. Looking over some of the wreckage Alice found some pictures. One of which made her heart race. There, top hat and all was the Mad Hatter, grinning ear to ear. Quickly looking around she removed it from the frame and put it into her pocket.

Continuing her search she lifted a large rug with revealed a cellar door. Placing her ear next to it she listened, whoever lived here could still be here hiding. So listening intently she waited. And there it was. Giddy with glee, Alice whipped open the door to be greeted with a spoon. Out of nowhere a spoon come and hit her right between the eyes. This was followed by mad laughter.

Falling backwards Alice watched a rabbit-no a hare come out of the cellar, twitching the whole way. Its eyes were buggy and his fur was sticking out in every direction. Alice thought he was adorable, and she knew exactly who he was. Before her was the March Hare, Thackery Earwicket.

"Thackery? Are you Thackery, the March Hare?" Alice asked curiously, and somewhat cautiously. She already knew the answer but she wanted to know if _he_ knew who he was. The hare looked at her with suspicion, most likely due to her clothes. After all jeans and hoodies probably weren't common fashion here.

With a final scrutinizing stare the March Hare nodded his head while releasing a strangled "yes". Nodding her head in return with a gentle smile she held out her hand.

"My name is Alice, and I'm here to help you." If it was possible Thackery's eyes got even bigger.

"Al-Alice." It was a whisper mixed awe.

"Yes, Alice." She replied softly.

"No, no, no. Al-Alice had blond hair and blue, blue eyes. You do, do not." He stuttered out.

"But I am Alice, you are thinking of my great-grandmother; the champion who slayed the Jabberwocky." She knew that people would be confused but to actually tell her who she was and who she wasn't was just ridiculous. Sighing she prepared for an argument, but all she got from the poor creature was an "oh".

Gaining her composure Alice decided to try and get some answers from the mad Hare. So as gently as possible she started asking questions.

"Thackery please tell me what happened here, to Underland? Who did this?" Alice had so many questions she wanted to ask but held back not wanting to over whelm him.

To her surprise he simply took a deep breath then started to speak, suddenly very serious and calm.

"It started two years after the champion slayed the Jabberwocky. Iracebeth somehow escaped and summoned the shadows. Then the skies turned red and cries erupted from the ground. The White Queen ran to help everyone when a giant bird swept down and stole her away from us. We don't know what happened to her and we have slowly been picked off one by one." By the time he had finished his voice was hollow and eerie.

"Tell me what happened to the Hatter?" She asked fearing the answer yet fearing more not knowing. The question seemed to remind the Hare of something because he let out a low pained chuckle.

"He gave those buggers a hell of a run for their money he did. He however was caught."

Realizing that he was reminiscing, Thackery quickly changed the subject back to her.

"But now that your here you must save the White Queen and the Hatter." The tone that the Hare had used told Alice that there was no say in the matter. So collecting whatever they could use they set out to save the Queen and the Hatter.

~A.N.~

Ok! So here's the second chapter! I hope this is better for everyone reading it! I tried to correct the spelling and wording so let me know if I missed anything. Please rate and review! *smiles and bows*


	5. Questions and Quests

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 3

Questions and Quests

The silent walk through the forest was driving Alice crazy. She was normally a conversation person to start with, but given the situation and the fact that they were trying to avoid getting captured silence was the only way to go. Still she was getting restless.

"Um, Thackery where are we going?" Alice asked in a hushed whisper.

"To the Queen." Was the solemn response.

"Which one?" Alice feared the answer.

"The Red and the White." Again the answer was solemn and simple.

"We need a plan, is there any way into the dungeons." She knew that the only way this would work was if they found a secret way in or a way to make the Red Queen trust her. However she gained no response from her companion.

"So what does the Red Queen enjoy?" She asked while searching the trees for life.

Thackery looked at her with wide buggy eyes. "Well you know killing things, red roses, pigs, sweets, music. There are plenty of things but her favourite is defiantly killing." He had counted the list off on his fingers, or paws. It wasn't until he saw Alice grinning ear to ear with her eyes lit up that he asked why.

Turning to face him she broke into a full out smile.

"Because Thackery, I know how to get into the Queen's palace. You see, I'm a singer back home. I could distract her with an Otherworld song and you could sneak into the dungeon and set them free." Thackery seem to think for a moment.

"This, this could work." Came his slightly excited reply.

"So what kind of Otherworld song are you going to sing?" She noticed he wasn't stuttering as much anymore.

"Well I'm not sure yet." Alice looked at the sky.

"What kind of music would a demented power hungry queen listen to?" She asked out loud.

"I think I can help with that." A rich male voice stated.

"Who's there?" Alice demanded.

"It's Chessur!" Exclaimed Thackery.

"Chessur?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, I'm the Cheshire Cat or Chessur if you prefer." Suddenly a beautiful cat of blue, grey and purple appeared out of what looked like smoke. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Slowly stepping forward Alice took a very good look at him. Everything about him was amazing. When she was little her great-grandmother bought her a kitten and she had named him Chess, it was short for Cheshire. Coming out of her thoughts she introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Alice; it's nice to meet you." Alice said politely, if only Mrs. Ascot could see her now.

"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure." Came a silky reply.

"So you said you could help us, care to share?" Alice replied teasingly while stroking his soft fur.

"Well I know where the key is and I can get it to Thackery so that he can set everyone free. Has for the Queen's taste in music, well she likes it loud. Not in volume exactly but more like a powerful voice."

"I see. She likes things big, so music wouldn't be much different." Alice concluded slowly.

"That still doesn't help us!" Screamed Thackery.

"No it does! I know what song to sing, it's fairly long so it should give you enough time to free everyone but we will have to do this perfectly or else we will all lose our heads." She explained while pulling them into a huddle.

"Ok I need you to listen very closely. Chess, you're going to go ahead of us and get the key. You will leave it in the, um" Alice trailed off.

"Chess are there any flower pots or something like that near the gate?" She asked intently.

"Hmm, yes there is one on each side but they are on the inside of the gate."

"That's perfect. Ok when you get the key you will put it in the right flower pot. Make sure it's the approaching right ok?" Alice wanted to make sure the directions were right or else the whole plan would fail.

"Absolutely. You can count on me." Chessur replied.

"Oh and I'll leave a spoon there for you Thackery just in case." Chess explained.

"Great, now Chess I'm going to need your help. You see I need a way to make this music loud so that I can perform, but I don't know how." She was really hoping that he would know and terrified that he didn't.

"If I recall I believe that I can fix that, it's just another one of my amazing talents." He said playfully with a huge smile on his face and she just couldn't help but smile back.

"However I will have to stay close to the source of your music." Chess explained gently.

"I see, alright then it will be up to you Thackery. We will distract them and you will slip away to free everyone." Alice stated it with such confidence that both Thackery and Chessur were beginning to think that they could really free their friends.

"Now it's time to practice. Chess you hold onto this." Alice said while handing him her IPod.

"And just what is it?" Asked the curious cat.

"It's called an IPod and it holds all my music on it as well as other things like pictures and videos. I figured we could listen to some of the songs I was thinking about singing and you could tell me which one is best." Came her excited answer.

If there was one thing Alice loved it was singing. She would sing for her great-grandma everyday when she lived with her. Those had been the happiest days of her life and now it was over. She told herself she would never sing for anyone again but this was far more important. This would save lives.

"Alice?" Startled she quickly turned to look at Chess.

"Yes what is it?" She asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Are you alright, you look like you might cry." She almost did cry when she heard the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok Chess I was just remembering how I swore I would never sing in front of someone ever again." She answered. Even she noticed the sadness in her voice.

"Why? I bet your voice is beautiful." She was shocked to hear that from Thackery, but he was being completely honest. So she let them in and told them.

"When I was little my mom died and my dad had to run the family company. As a result I was sent to live with my great-grandmother, Alice. She taught me how to sing and she would always play the piano and I would sing for her. She raised me and she was my best friend, but when she died I swore I wouldn't sing for anyone ever again."

"You're willing to sing and break your vow for us and our friends." Chess sounded stunned.

"Of course, they will be my friends soon enough and besides it's the right thing to do. I don't care what it takes I will help you and we will save Underland." Alice didn't know where this confidence was coming from and she didn't care because she knew she would need it.

"Ok first off is Iracebeth a romantic? Because that will play a big role." Alice explained, curious about the answer.

"How? She's a bloody big head!" Thackery exclaimed.

"Even so Thackery she is still a woman and every girl dreams of finding a man who has eyes for only her. Therefore songs about romance will have an effect if she's romantic." She finished her rant by sticking out her tongue.

She couldn't believe she was arguing with a crazy hare. Alice knew that it wasn't his fault; it wasn't like he did it on purpose but still. She took a deep breath, she was just so nervous about what was going to happen. Releasing her breath slowly she let a small smile reach her lips. She looked up at the sky and could swear that her great-grandma was watching her and guiding her with a smile on her face.

"In answer to your question, yes Iracebeth is a hopeless romantic. All she wants is to be loved but her jealousy took control and turned her into what she is today. She even killed her husband because she thought he would leave her for Mirana. She is completely obsessed with ruling the lands." Chessur answered with a slight shiver in his voice.

"Alright what about the knave, Stayne?" Alice wanted to be as prepared as possible.

"He doesn't love Iracebeth but he does follow her out of fear. However given the chance he would kill her and take control of the throne, of course he would have to marry her first." Chess explained.

"Right, keep an eye on the knave, got it." Alice whispered.

"Let's do this, can you hand me the IPod please and I'll find the songs." With a smile she took the device from the floating cat. The first song was "God is a Girl" the techno RMX by Groove Coverage.

"During this techno part I would be dancing to distract the guards and the knave so you can slip away. Man I wish we had strobe lights or something." Alice said slightly disappointed. The second song was "Songs like This" by Carrie Underwood.

"I think she'll like this one, it involves revenge." Chess said happily.

"Yeah but it's fairly short, what if it isn't enough time?" That was her main fear, however Thackery seemed at ease and so did Chess.

"I like this song you should sing it when everyone is free!" Exclaimed the Hare.

"Alright I will, it's a promise." She said with a warm smile as she rubbed his head gently.

The third song was "Come on Over" by Christina Aguilera. This song would work more as a distraction for Stayne.

"This is a happy song; it makes me want to futterwacken!" Thackery said happily.

"Do you think the Hatter would like that song?" Alice asked with a slight blush. Of course both of them noticed right away.

"Forgive me if this is too bold but are you fond of the Hatter?" Chess asked in a tone that screamed he already knew the answer and it drove her crazy. This is why she lost her temper and blurted it out.

"So what if I love the Mad Hatter!" Alice exclaimed only to slap her hands over her mouth seconds later.

"Lo-Love! Do you hear that Chess, she loves Tarrant! Happy day, yes this is a happy day!" Throughout his screaming Thackery had grabbed Alice's hands and they were now spinning around in a circle laughing merrily.

"I hate to break this up but we have work to do." Chess stated, more than a little saddened to end their fun.

The fourth song was "The Call" by Regina Spektor.

"Hmm, seems a little peaceful don't you think, but it is beautiful." Chess stated and for a second he reminded her of a judge on American Idol.

"It might inspire her more romantic side." Alice hinted with a shrug.

The fifth song was "The Voice" by Celtic Woman.

"This is beautiful, if you dance while singing this they will defiantly be distracted." Chess said in awe. Thackery seemed at peace with the song, he wasn't even twitching.

"Well shall we listen to the next one?" She asked with a grin.

The final song was "Wasted" by Carrie Underwood. Alice loved this song and could sing it no problem.

"Well what do you think of this one?" She was genuinely curious as to what they thought about the song.

"Well I for one like it, what about you Thackery?" Chess asked with a grin. "Spoon and tea cups!"

"Right never mind Hare." She whispered. Well they had a full plan, now they just had to set it in motion.

~A.N.~

Ok, first off I do not own any of the songs used, I'm not that amazing. (Though I try ) Second is that from now on if I use any songs and/or references the will be listed below at the bottom of the chapter in the authoress note. That is all now please rate and review! *smiles and bows*

Song List

God is a Girl – RMX by Groove Coverage

Songs like This – Carrie Underwood

Come on Over – Christina Aguilera

The Call – Regina Spektor

The Voice – Celtic Woman

Wasted – Carrie Underwood


	6. A Walk Through the Wastelands

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 4

A Walk through the Wastelands

Slowly the remains of the forest faded until all that they could see was a dead desert. If possible the ground here was even more cracked than before. It was creepy and quiet. The echoes of their footsteps supplied an easy beat ad in an effort to fight off her boredom Alice began to hum. It was an Otherworld sing. She couldn't remember it fully. Nor could she remember its name or who it was by.

"Tell my ma, when I go home the boys won't leave the girls alone. They pulled my hair and stole my comb but that's all right 'till I go home. She is handsome, she is pretty, she is the belle of Belfast City. She is courting one, two, three, please would you tell me who is she?" Alice sang happily.

Nudging Thackery she continued.

"Albert Mooney says he loves her, all the boys are fighting for her. Knock on the door and they ring the bell, oh my true love are you well. She is handsome, she is pretty, she is the bell of Belfast City. She is courting one, two, three, please would you tell me who is she?" Alice finished with a giggle.

Both the cat and the hare were looking at her like she was mad.

"What? I like that song, though I haven't heard it in such a long time." She said a playful grin on her face.

"Besides, singing makes the time go by faster." Alice said with a shrug.

Thackery and Chess looked at each other then at her, then back at each other before they shrugged.

"Well if it makes you happy Alice, than by all means sing." Chess said kindly.

"All right, from the top." Alice exclaimed. She remembered the full song now.

"Tell my ma when I go home, the boys won't leave the girls alone. They pulled my hair and stole my comb but that's all right 'till I go home. "

She nudged Chess with a grin before continuing.

"She is handsome, she is pretty, she is the belle of Belfast City. She is courting one, two, three, please would you tell me who is she?" She spun and mock bowed to Thackery while batting her eyes.

"Albert Mooney says he loves her, all the boys are fighting for her. Knock on the door and they ring the bell, oh my true love are you well? Here she comes as white as snow, rings on her fingers and bells on her toes. Old Johnny Mary says she'll die if she doesn't get the boy with the roving eye." By now she and Thackery were spinning in circles while still managing to move forward.

"Tell my ma when I go home, the boys won't leave the girls alone. They pulled my hair and stole my comb, but that's all right 'till I go home." Now Chessur joined in.

"She is handsome, she is pretty, she is the belle of Belfast City. She is courting one, two, three, please would you tell me who is she?" They sang together.

Alice started the second verse.

"Let the wind, and the rain, and the hail blow high, and the snow come tumbling from the sky. She's as nice as apple pie; she'll get her own boy, by and by. When she gets a lad of her own, she won't tell her ma 'till she comes home, let the boys stay as they will, for its Albert Mooney she loves still." She sang while cueing the others.

Sure enough they all started singing.

"Tell my ma when I go home, the boys won't leave the girls alone. They pulled my hair and stole my comb but that's all right 'till I go home. She is handsome, she is pretty, she is the belle of Belfast City. She is courting one, two, three, please would you tell me who is she?"

Singing louder they repeated the chorus.

"Tell my ma when I go home, the boys won't leave the girls alone. They pulled my hair and stole my comb but that's all right 'till I go home. She is handsome, she is pretty, she is the belle of Belfast City. She is courting one, two, three, please would you tell me who is she?" They had all started dancing again.

All were smiling when they sang the final chorus.

"Tell my ma when I go home, the boys won't leave the girls alone. They pulled my hair and stole my comb but that's all right 'till I go home. She is handsome, she is pretty, she is the belle of Belfast City. She is courting one, two, three, please would you tell me who is she?!" They were all panting and laughing by the time they finished.

"That was so much fun, we must sing together again, but first we must take our bows." Alice insisted through her fits of giggles. So acting like they were on a stage they all held hands, or paws, and bowed before looking at each other and laughing again.

"You know what? I love you guys you're the best friends I've ever had." Alice said wiping away the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Really Alice. Well I for one am honoured." Chess said bowing his head, with Thackery nodding his head and following suit.

"Really Chess, I never had friends back in Otherworld. I never fit in, never belonged. I was always alone, but here I've already made two amazing friends." She said with a proud smile.

"But why didn't you have friends? It shouldn't matter if you're a little different." Thackery asked, Alice was used to him not stuttering around her now.

"I wasn't a little different Thackery. I was really different. I am a Kingsleigh. I should be prim and proper, yet I'm anything but. I like to run and climb trees. I love to dance and sing without a care. I dress however I want. Where I'm from, if you're from an old powerful family you just don't do that." Alice explained sadly.

She wouldn't lie, especially to herself. It hurt that her father was embarrassed by her, ashamed. It hurt that after her mother's death he changed and remarried so quickly. Her step-mother didn't even try to reach out to her, she just told her father that she was a wild child and had him send her away to Ascot Academy.

There were no stories there. No songs and games. The only thing Alice actually enjoyed there other then the gardens was the gym. She spent most of her free time there training, just like her great-grandma taught her. She always told Alice that you never know when you'll need to fight so you best know how.

So she became an outcast. She didn't talk about boys or clothes. She never cared about gossip. She liked songs and swords. She enjoyed stories and adventure. She would never be caught dead wearing frilly, lacy dresses with big bows. She wore jeans and sweaters, with tanks underneath.

All in all, she just wasn't a girly girl. Sure she would wear a dress as long as it wasn't girly to the max. She preferred more mature styles. And despite being a proclaimed "Tomboy" Alice was a hopeless romantic who dreamed of getting married one day. Of course it was always to a certain hatter.

But very few at school tried to get to know her and she wasn't going to beg for fake friends. Thus she was almost always alone.

"It doesn't really matter does it. I mean it's not like I'm going back there anyway." Alice said calmly, while looking over her shoulder. When she was thinking she had gotten a little ahead of them.

"Wait, you mean that after we save Underland, you're going to stay, not go back to Otherworld?" Asked Cheshire, who looked completely shocked.

"Of course, if the White Queen will let me anyway. I feel more at home here than I ever did in Otherworld." Alice stated. She really did hope that the Mirana would let her stay.

"I'm sure the Queen will be most pleased that our savoir wishes to stay." Chess said gently trying to ease her discomfort.

"Yes, yes and then we can all have tea and sing and dance!" Thackery exclaimed happily.

"Why I think that is a fine idea Thackery. I really do love tea and of course we must have cake with it. Oh I know, we should have a giant party to celebrate the White Queen's return to the throne once we've saved Underland from the shadows." Exclaimed Alice, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Sing us another song Alice!" Thackery exclaimed, now bouncing as he walked.

"Yes please do, I simply love your voice." Chessur encouraged.

"Ok, let me think." Alice replied teasingly.

"Hmm, how about I sing a song called "Anywhere but here"? It's sung by Hilary Duff." Alice asked the two animals.

"Sounds great, let's hear it Alice." Chess replied while Thackery nodded excitedly. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it Alice focused on the beat of the song she was about to sing. Slowly she started.

"When I'm in a crowd, or on an island by myself. Silent or too loud, wishing I was somewhere else. And I can't believe, you hit fast and hard. When you turned to me and say, never change the way you are." She sang it nice and clear, her voice being carried by the wind.

"Trying to catch you eye, things will never look the same. Now I can't deny you're the moth and I'm the flame. There I go again, I should walk before I run. How can I explain, I can't stop what you've begun." Alice felt the beat in her chest speed up.

"I'm falling through the door, flying 'cross the floor. When you look at me suddenly it's clear, you're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems. I don't want to be anywhere but here, anywhere but here." Thackery's eyes were closed and he was being led by Alice's hand holding his. Chess was just lazily floating with a very content smile on his face.

"What goes on inside, is a mystery no doubt. A roller coaster ride, I may never work it out. Here's the brand new me, skates around and floats on air. I'm a sight to see, rainbow colors in my hair. You have set me free, the one who gets me there."

"I'm falling through the door, flying 'cross the floor. When I look at you suddenly it's clear, you're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems. I don't want to be anywhere but here, anywhere but here." She smiled at both of them.

"Here is the place where, my head is spinning. Time is beginning to race away. You come to throw me, knock me off my feet. You give me wings to fly, and the world goes crashing by again." Alice looked to the sky.

"I'm falling through the door, flying 'cross the floor. When you look at me suddenly it's clear, you're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems. I don't want to be anywhere but here, anywhere but here." Looking forward again she finished the song.

"I'm falling through the door, flying 'cross the floor. When you look at me suddenly it's clear, you're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems. I don't want to be anywhere but here, anywhere but here." She whispered the last part with a soft smile. Her great-grandmother loved that song.

"That was wonderful Alice. You truly have a gift for singing." Chess said with something akin to a purr.

"Yes, yes it was. It was splendid, wonderful, oh marvellous really!" Thackery said while hopping around.

"Thanks you guys, but it's not just singing Chess, I can play many instruments and I love to write songs as well." She said with a fond smile.

"Well I'm sure the White Queen would love to hear some of your work. There are plenty of instruments at the palace." Chess said with a grin.

"What else can you do Alice?" Thackery asked curiously. Alice grinned.

"What to say?" She thought.

"Well I can sow, bake, cook, draw and paint. I also know nine forms of martial arts and five different sword styles. I know twenty-seven different dances and have a love for photography. I can speak eighteen different languages fluently and another ten roughly. I enjoy reading and studying other cultures." Alice listed each one off with ease.

"Wow." Thackery had stopped bouncing and had his mouth open. All in all she thought he looked cute.

"That is absolutely amazing." Came Chess's reply. He too looked quite shocked.

"I had a lot of spare time, when I wasn't training I was pushing myself in the education department. I'm also very good at battle strategy."

It was true too. Since she lived with her great-grandmother world culture and languages were a part of everyday life. Even when she went to Ascot Academy she pushed herself to be the best, but still herself. At the time it had been to impress her father, but now it was a survival guide.

Looking around she noticed that they were in a canyon of sorts and that at the end of it was a huge castle. It looked like the modern buildings in Otherworld had been smashed into an old style castle. It personally did nothing for her but her step-mother would've loved it.

~A.N.~

Yay! Authoress Note! Ok so the following songs will be listed and once again I do not own them! Thank you for reading and please rate and review! *smiles and bows*

Song List

Tell my Ma – Rankin Family

Anywhere but Here – Hilary Duff


	7. Tunes of Treason

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 5

Tunes of Treason

"Well there it is, Salazen Grum." Chess said with a shiver in his voice.

"Yup that's it, that's where they took them." Thackery said shaking.

"Ok Chess go in there and move the key, we will wait here for you." Alice stated, she would never admit it out loud but this place scared her.

"Alright Alice." And with that he was gone. A few minutes passed before he was in front of them again.

"Ok, I can't give her my real name so I'll use my middle name instead. I'll also use my mom's maiden name for my last name."

"What is your middle name and new last name?" Chess asked curiously.

"Aleinah Cortez." Alice replied.

"Now once everyone is out you'll lead them away ok Thackery?" She asked gently.

"You can count on me Alice." The hare exclaimed.

"All right! Let's do this!" Alice cheered. With that they crossed the bridge that Alice hadn't even noticed and approached the castle. Upon reaching the gate a black card with the seven of hearts on his body ordered them to stop.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked, his glowing red eyes boring into her.

"My name is Aleinah Cortez, of Otherworld. I have come to bestow the Queen of Crims with a song." Alice held her head high and her voice left no room for debate. Slightly taken aback the guard moved aside to allow them entry.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the Queen." He said gruffly. They followed him up the stairs and down the main hall. They stopped in front of two huge doors. Alice guessed it led to the throne room.

"Wait here, I'll inform the Queen of your presence." With that the black card entered the doors and left them in the hall. Alone.

"They really need better security. All right Thackery, go get the key and set the others free. And be quick." Alice ordered. He took off faster than the blink of an eye.

Alice looked at Chess.

"Well it's now or never. I hope this works." She said, her voice shaking.

"You'll be fine Alice, and I'll be right here with you every step of the way." Chessur assured her gently.

"Thanks Chess." She said honestly. She didn't know what she would do without him.

Just then the door opened and the guard stepped out.

"Her majesty; the Red Queen shall see you now." He practically ground out. It almost made her flinch. Almost. Walking through the door he held open she thanked him quietly, shocking him deeply.

Looking forward Alice saw the most disturbing thing in her life. There before her was the tiniest woman with the biggest head that Alice had ever seen. It was disgusting.

"God she must have a tumour or something because that just ain't natural. Underland or not." She thought to herself.

The man beside her wasn't much better. He was by far the tallest man she had ever seen. Easily towering over her five foot one. He must have been at least seven feet tall. It was just insane. He wasn't even near her and she felt intimidated. But she had a mission to do so steeling herself she approached the throne.

Once before the Red Queen she bowed deeply, a sure sign of respect no matter what world you're in.

"You majesty, may I just say it is a true honour to meet you and be in your presence." Alice said while still in her bow. Raising with grace that would make an angel cry she introduced herself.

"My name is Aleinah Cortez, from the land of Ascot in the world of Otherworld."Alice knew that she had the queen's interest with that

"What brings you here, Lady Cortez?" The knave asked, cutting off whatever the Queen was going to say.

"Why I have come here to sing a song for her majesty." Alice replied innocently.

"What kind of song?" The Queen asked.

"A love song your grace." Alice answered just as innocently as the first time.

"I see, very well you may sing for me." She said like she was the kindest person in the world.

"I thank you, your grace." Alice said with another bow.

Moving back over to Chess, she took out her I-Pod and selected the song she was going to sing.

"Alice, Thackery is already in the dungeons, you'll have to sing loud enough that you distract the guards as well." Chess said urgently.

"Don't worry I'll do it. I can do this." Alice said with enough confidence for both of them.

Going back to the center of the throne room she motioned for Chessur to start the music.

"Ok Alice, this is your show. Make it happen. Beat the chances, be a star!" She whispered to herself. Then the music started.

"Standing at the back door, she tried to make it fast. One tear hit the hardwood, it fell like broken glass. She said, "Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back, let's face it."

"For one split second, she almost turned around. But that would be like pouring raindrops back into a cloud. So she took another step and said, "I see the way out, and I'm gonna take it." Alice felt the blood in her start to rush and she felt empowered.

"I don't want to spend my life jaded, waiting. To wake up one day and find, that I let all these years go by wasted." She spun and looked right at the knave.

"Another glass of whiskey, but it still don't kill the pain. So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain. He says, "It's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday. Gotta face it." Closing her eyes the world melted away.

"I don't want to spend my life jaded, waiting. To wake up one day and find, that I let all these years go by wasted." Alice could hear the other people entering the room and felt more confident.

"Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing. The still of the morning, the colors of the night. I ain't spending no more time wasted. She kept driving along 'til the sun and the moon were floating side-by-side. He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear for the time in a while. Yeah, yeah." Walking forward Alice continued to sing.

"I don't want to spend my life jaded, waiting. To wake up one day and find, that I let all these years go by wasted. Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing. The still of the morning, the colors of the night. I ain't spending no more time wasted." She picked up the power in her voice and just let go.

"Oh I don't want to spend my life jaded, waiting. To wake up one day and find, that I let all these years go by wasted. Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing. The still of the morning, the colors of the night. I ain't spending no more time wasted." When she finished all Alice heard was one person clapping and then more and more.

Breaking out into a smile she opened her eyes to see the Red Queen with a bright smile clapping gleefully. Thus everyone else was smiling and clapping too. Well everyone but Stayne, he just stood there looking like a fish out of water.

"That was wonderful! Please, sing me another song." The Queen requested. Shocked Alice managed an answer.

"Of course your grace." Alice walked back over to Chessur.

"That was splendid Alice, Thackery and the others are almost out." Chess informed her.

"All right and Chess, thank you." Alice was truly grateful he was here with her.

Looking at her I-Pod Alice tried to find a good song, and boy did she find it. Selecting it and then paused it. She looked at Chess.

"Hey, would you be able to transform my clothes at the end of the first verse?" She prayed he would be able to and judging by his grin it was certain he could.

"I know just the outfit too." Came a wicked reply.

Turning and returning to the center, she cued Chessur. The ever growing crowd went silent. Slowly a piano began and she took a deep breath.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!"

At the build up red flames danced across her body, transforming her clothes. Gone were her jeans and sneakers, instead there were skinny black leather pants with red ribbons running the full length of her outer leg like a corset, and on her bum were two red hears that acted as pockets.

Her tank top was now a black leather corset with matching arm warmers, all with red ribbon. The bottom of the arm warmers, which settled on the backs of her hands ended as red hearts and to top off the look her sneakers were now blood red stiletto heels. They were at least four inches to boot. Everyone was impressed, especially Stayne.

Without skipping a beat Alice dove into the song.

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life." Thankfully the song had natural back-up singers.

Walking seductively closer to the knave but not too close to pose a threat to the Red Queen she continued to sing.

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet."

Retreating backwards she continued. Everyone fully entranced, including Chessur.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me."

Alice started to sway her hips to the beat.

"Through the wind and chill and the rain. And the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood. Like fire in my blood, like fire in my blood, like fire in my blood, like fire in my blood." Easily Alice slipped into an elegant yet modern dance before snapping her eyes to the Queen as she sang out.

"Hero. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. And he's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life. Hero. Oh, I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero!" When she finished her breathing was a little heavy but she couldn't shake the smile off her face.

After a moment of silence a roaring applause broke out. Cheers and whistles rang through the air and the Red Queen was positively glowing. Everyone was smiling and you could forget that this was the land of Crims for just a second.

Slowly everyone began to calm down and the Queen raised her staff to silence the rest.

"Aleinah Cortez of Ascot, Otherworld, I hear by make you my royal songstress. You shall have the best chambers, dresses and meals. But first, please, another song." The Red Queen actually had a kind smile on her face and Alice felt a little guilty.

"Stop it; she is a murderer who would have killed the Hatter if we didn't save them." She mentally told herself.

"Alice, they are gone, completely out of the castle grounds. What do you want to do?" Chess asked quietly.

"I'll sing one last song, and then ask to go for a walk to rest my voice and maybe get some inspiration. We will use that time to escape." Alice stated cunningly.

"Perfect." Chess purred.

Looking at the list of music Alice glanced through it quickly, waiting for something to catch her eye. And it did. Smiling brightly Alice passed the device to Chessur and then returned to her spot in the center of the room. Softly she began to sing.

"Na na na. Na na na na. Na na na. Na na na na. Na na na, na na na. Yeah. 1, 2. 1, 2, 3. Spin around, come back home you're running out on a line. Sometimes feel I'm going out of my mind. Stunned here waiting, for anyone to take the time."

"Spin around; we get further and further away. Smile and wave, ain't got nothing to say. Stunned here waiting, for anyone to take the time, to change my mind, this time." Alice smiled into the song.

"Well I've been staring at the sun for some time. It gets dark inside but I don't mind. And if you're gone it's like I'm going blind. I can't get by this time." Alice just let go and started singing like no one was there. Just like when she was a kid.

"Spin around, jump back take another look at yourself. You've been hiding all along on a shelf. Frozen, waiting for anyone to change your mind. Spin around, come down now 'cause it's all getting clear. Everything you ever wanted is here. You never needed anyone to change your mind, don't waste our time, we're fine."

"Well I've been staring at the sun for some time. It gets dark inside but I don't mind. And if you're gone it's like I'm going blind. I can't get by this time."

"Na na na. Na na na na. Na na na. Na na na na. Na na na, na na na. Yeah. Na na na. Na na na na. Na na na. Na na na na. Na na na, na na na. Yeah. Spin around, and around, and around and around. Never wanna come back down. 'Cause everything you've lost I've found. Yeah."

"Spin around, and around, and around, and around. Never wanna come back down. "Cause everything you've lost I've found. Yeah. Spin around, and around an ah. Spin around, and around and ah. Spin around, and around and ah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alice slowed down and held the last note before she stopped.

Once again the applause was like thunder, cheers and whistles coming now from above in the balconies. Looking around Alice saw that the throne room was now packed and that the Queen seemed most pleased.

Slowly approaching the Queen she bowed deeply.

"Thank you greatly my Queen, but may I ask for a break to rest my voice. I was thinking of a walk through you lovely gardens. It could bring me some great inspiration. That is with your permission of course." Alice knew she was laying it on thick but she was so close to getting out of there she couldn't help it.

"Of course you may go and no one will disturb your rest either. Is that clear?" She yelled at the court and guards.

"This girl is my new favourite; she may go where ever she wishes. Now, Aleinah, your excused." Iracebeth said kindly. Alice seriously thought split-personality might be a possible diagnoses.

As she stepped into the garden Alice calmly walked through it. Stopping here and there to look at a flower or tree. If anyone was watching her it would lull them into a false sense of security. When she saw the maze she slowly entered it. Once she felt she was deep enough she quietly called out for chess.

"Alice! We must go now; they will find others gone any second." She noticed he looked scared.

"Ok Chess lead the way and get me out of here!" she answered feeling more and more paranoid every second.

"This way, hurry!" Chessur ordered. She didn't hesitate or question him, just followed.

It wasn't until they got across the bridge that they heard the scream of the Red Queen followed swiftly by,

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

~A.N.~

Everyone is now free but now Alice and Chess have to escape! Alice has a new outfit! (Told you she would like corsets) Chess is very fashionable, for some reason he just strikes me like that. The next chapter will have action though I will warn you I have never written anything like this before so sorry if it isn't has well has other stories I will try and learn for the future chapters. Please review and let me know what you think! *smiles and bows*

Song List

Wasted – Carrie Underwood

I need a Hero – Jennifer Saunders

Spin Around – Josie and the Pussycats


	8. Run From the Red Queen

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 6

Run from the Red Queen

If someone had told Alice she would be running for her life through Underland, she would have called them crazy. Yet here she was, racing across the Red Desert with Iracebeth's army getting closer and closer.

"Chess, I hate to distract you while you're fleeing for your life, but do you think it's at all possible for you to give me better shoes!" Alice screamed harshly at the cat.

"Oh, Alice, of course I'm so sorry. Here you go that should be better." Chess replied all while moving forward.

Once again red flames covered her body. The outfit was almost identical except the red was now white and the heels were now knee-high combat boots with white ribbon going down the front.

"Ah, much better!" Alice exclaimed, now easily running over the broken ground.

"Ok Chess lead the way to Marmoreal." She ordered.

"With pleasure." Came the quick reply. She wasn't sure how far they would get; she could hear the hooves of the horses like rolling thunder.

"Quick Alice, turn left now!" Chess's screamed order rang out. Not even looking only moving Alice did as ordered. Suddenly the harsh light and heat of the setting sun wasn't on her anymore.

It seemed like she was running down a crack that went through the canyon wall.

"Chess? Where are we going?" She asked quietly. She couldn't hear the army anymore.

"It's a secret passage; it comes out in what used to be the forest. It will get us ahead of Stayne and hopefully enough of a lead to get to Marmoreal in one piece." Chess explained in a hushed tone.

"Look get me into that dead forest and I'll be just fine. I'll be able to move better than them and I can doge any on-coming attacks." Alice stated confidently.

"Alice, this is Stayne. The man is a hunter and right now you're his prey!" Chess exclaimed.

"Chess I know what I'm doing. I'm from Otherworld. Stayne has no idea who he's messing with." She said gently.

"What if you get hurt?" Chess's glowing eyes looked panicky.

"Then you escape and leave me." Alice knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear but they both couldn't get caught.

"Absolutely not!" Chessur roared.

"Chess I didn't say you'll stay away. You'll simply go and get me a weapon." Alice calmly replied.

That seemed to sober him up a little.

"Well I could always get you a sword." Chess said a little hesitantly.

"That would be perfect, but for now let's focus on getting to Marmoreal." Alice said with a smile. As she turned her focus to the channel they were running down she felt something grab her ankle.

Releasing a startled and pain filled yelp she fell. Whatever had grabbed her ankle was dragging her back towards the Red Desert.

"Chess!" She screamed.

"Alice! It's a shadow! Quickly find the red and kick!" Came the frantic reply. Flipping onto her back, her eyes searched for something, anything red. Finally she saw it and with all her strength kicked.

The shadow released her and retreated. Scrambling to her feet Alice raced in the other direction. She ignored the stinging in her ankle and only thought of getting out of there. Of getting out of the dark.

"Alice are you all right?" Came the concerned voice of Chessur.

"Run now, talk later!" Was her rushed order. She could now see the glowing light of the sun again and then they were in the forest. Still she didn't stop, she was too scared to.

"Alice this way!" Chessur called. Pivoting, she tore off in the direction of his voice.

Normally the forest would calm her and make her relax, but not this one. Alice knew that this forest was evil and that it would bare her no protection. Then she heard it. The Red Queen's army was getting closer.

"Alice you're bleeding!" Chess cried.

Stopping short, she looked down only to be met with the sight of her ankle torn open. The boot was torn and the white ribbon was now stained red with blood. Her blood. She shuddered, who would have thought that shadows had claws, big ones at that. She also noticed that it was bleeding rapidly.

Swallowing her pride and her fear she looked right into Chessur's big eyes.

"Leave it. We have to keep moving." Chess's eyes widened even more.

"Are you mad?! We can't leave it like that, it could get infected, you could bleed to death!" He screamed.

"There's no time Chess, if they catch us we will both die!" She argued back.

"At least let me wrap it Alice." The cat begged.

"Fine, but quickly, we don't have much time." She pressed. With a nod he pulled a cloth out of thin air and wrapped it around her ankle.

"There." He whispered. With that one word Alice shot off again. She knew she was pushing herself, but what other choice did she have.

So they raced through the forest, not stopping, not looking back. It wasn't until she tripped that Alice looked back at her ankle. Even with the dim light of the moon she could see the cloth on her ankle was soaked. She was losing blood and fast. Still she forced herself to get up and move forward.

Chessur was looking at her, big beautiful eyes full of concern.

"Alice you need to rest." He gently whispered. She gave a shaky laugh.

"I'll rest when I'm dead Chess, for now we keep moving." Her voice was weak but left no room to argue. So with a sigh Chess moved until he was under her left arm and helped support her.

Together they moved through the dead forest. Every now and then they would hear the army but they never stopped moving. As the night wore on they slowed down. It wasn't by choice but because Alice was stumbling more and now had a fever. But she still refused to rest and insisted on getting to Marmoreal.

"Chess how much further is it?" She gasped out.

"Just a little longer Alice. We will be there soon I promise." The cat said gently. Then, the next thing she knew she was on the ground and someone's foot was on her back.

"Well, well. Looks like we've finally got you Miss Cortez." Came the cold voice of one Ilsovic Stayne.

"At least he doesn't know my real name, not that it really matters." Alice thought to herself. She felt the foot move.

"Lift her up." He ordered. She felt cold metal hands wrap around her upper arms. Once she was somewhat upright she felt a finger under her chin. Slowly she was forced to meet the cold, one-eyed gaze of Stayne.

"You gave us quite the run, Cortez. But I must say I didn't expect you to be so tired." He almost sounded disappointed, guess he didn't notice her ankle or fever.

"Sir, look at her ankle." One of the guards said.

"Ah there we go." Alice thought sarcastically to herself.

"What in the name of the shadows? Who did this?" Stayne demanded, gripping her chin harder.

"Shadow." Was all she said. Her head felt light and her body ached all over.

"A shadow, but it was sent hours ago. Don't tell me you've been forcing yourself to run this entire time injured!" For some reason he sounded really mad.

"I would rather die by this then the Red Queen and her dogs." Alice spat. She knew it was foolish but she didn't care anymore. Somewhere, deep down inside of her, she felt an anger awaken. So on her own she lifted her head and met his stare defiantly. The look of shock on his face was well worth the pain.

"Just what are you?" Stayne asked, curious but cautious.

"I'm what happens when you rip everything away from a girl, injure her and then corner her. I'm pissed!" with that she lunged to the side, while grabbing the guard's sword and rolled into a crouch.

"Oh and my name is Alice!" She said while slowly standing.

"And I'm going to kill you all." And then the fight began.

She wasn't sure how long she had been fighting them, running through the forest. But now it was just her and Stayne. Chess had gotten away earlier and she told him to make a trail for her to follow. Her body was on fire but she couldn't stop. Not until Stayne retreated.

Just then he was behind her. Their swords met and their voices filled the air. The first of the morning light casting their shadows long across the forest floor. He forced her back and she felt her ankle protest. The pain was almost enough to make her falter, but she wouldn't let it. She kept ignoring the pain, her only focus was winning.

She was going to beat this man. She was going to make him face his bloody Queen as a failure. When she asked what happened, he would have to tell her he lost to her. That he lost to Alice Kingsleigh. With that thought in her head she felt new determination and pushed him back. One step at a time.

"You don't really think you can beat me do you? I'm bigger, faster and stronger." Stayne taunted.

"Yeah, but are you one tenth as pissed off as I am?" She screamed throwing him back. She heard more then saw him hit the ground. He released a rough grunt upon his landing.

"My even injured you're a great fighter. I don't see why you don't join us. The Red Queen would give you great rewards." Stayne said humbly.

"No thanks. I have no wish to serve a blood thirsty queen with the maturity level of a five year old. But thanks for the compliment wish I could return it." Alice bit out.

That seemed to make him angry because he charged at her, sword swinging with the release of a loud battle cry. Still even though her vision was beginning to blur she blocked every blow while still delivering her own.

"Tell me. What drives you? What makes you fight for them!" Stayne asked while angrily swinging his sword.

"Do you want to be a hero? Do you want to be the champion, be their leader? Do you want them to say it was you who fought for them in this war?" With every question he asked he delivered a blow.

Stepping back to avoid a hit Alice levelled him with a stare.

"No." She said. He paused.

"I have no wish to be a hero or a champion. I have no desire to lead anyone. I am simply doing what's right. I am simply doing what no one else will because their scared. And you know what Stayne? So am I. I'm terrified that I'm going to fail, that the place I heard about as a child will be destroyed!" Alice declared.

"But I'm not ashamed of my fear. I'm not going to back down. Even though I'm scared and hurt and alone I will not give up." With that said she charged, attacking over and over. After a while Stayne moved back to get some space between them.

Both were more than tired. They both had cuts and scrapes, dirt covered them from head to toe with random leaves here and there.

"You still haven't told me what drives you?" Stayne gasped out.

"Maybe I'm tired of being a failure ok! Maybe I want to do something I can be proud of. Maybe I finally have a chance at a family and life where I'm not an outcast!" Alice screamed.

Whatever he was expecting that wasn't it. The shock on his face proved it.

"What do you know about being an outcast?" Stayne asked with clear distain.

"I have been an outcast my whole life Stayne! The only person besides my mother that wasn't ashamed of me was my great-grandmother! And guess what! They're both dead!" She exclaimed.

Clearly both of them were shocked. Stayne by what she said and Alice because she said it. For a while they both just stood there. Stayne studying her and she was trying to calm her breathing.

"You have no one?" The question caught her off guard.

"Well I have blood family but they have nothing to do with me." She said.

"Why?" Again it wasn't harsh, in fact it sounded sad and confused. Taking a deep breath she explained.

"My mother died when I was a kid and my father re-married shortly after. My father is ashamed of me and so is my step-mother. They sent me to live with my great-grandmother and after she died they sent me to boarding school full time. I have a little sister but I don't get to see her, my step-mother thinks I'll be a bad influence." She said sadly and furiously.

She couldn't believe she just told him that. This man was the Knave of Hearts. He served the Red Queen and was just trying to kill her.

"Stayne why do you serve the Red Queen?" She didn't know why she asked but she felt the sudden need to know.

"I'm a soldier. I have always fought and I never knew any other way to live. As a soldier I needed someone to serve. Iracebeth was the first person to show me any form of kindness, so I serve her." She was surprised he told her.

"Why not serve the White Queen. I'm sure if you told her the truth she would forgive you." Alice questioned gently.

"No. I have done too much to ever be forgiven." He said quickly, regret flashing threw his eye. Alice was silent for a second before she threw down her sword.

"What are you doing?" Stayne asked bewildered.

"I won't fight you." Alice said calmly.

"Why the hell not?" He asked angrily.

"Because Stayne I don't fight my friends. It's not about whether the White Queen forgives you, it's about whether you forgive yourself." She said honestly.

For a while he just looked at her then to her sword, then back to her.

"What makes you think I'm your friend?" He asked curiously.

"What we just shared, our reasons for being here, that's something friends do." Alice explained gently, slowly walking closer.

"Are you mad? I could kill you, that's what I am Alice, a killer." Stayne said gripping his sword tighter.

"You're wrong. If you were just a killer than you would have killed me the second I was on the ground with your foot on my back. You're not just a killer. You don't enjoy it and you regret what you did. I know that by looking at you Stayne. I know that by talking to you." She said honestly.

"I could kill you. Don't you have a lover to live for or something?" It sounded like he was trying to give her a reason to fight him.

"Yes, I do have someone I love and I have two best friends because of this place, and now I have you." She said softly. He stiffened.

"This man you love, don't you want to return to him?" Again it sounded off.

"He's never met me Stayne. I'm in love with the Hatter." She could feel her blush covering her face.

"I see, and you think we are friends because of this conversation?" He sounded so confused.

"No Stayne. I know we are friends, maybe one day we can even be siblings. The one we can go to and count on no matter what." And Alice really did want that. She knew they had a lot in common, he just needed someone to genuinely care about him. He would make a great big brother.

She saw him put his sword away and smiled a real full smile at him. He looked at her before slowly smiling back. That was all it took. All her energy left her when it no longer felt threatened and she fell. However her face never hit the dirt, instead it met the black leather of Stayne's shirt.

"Alice are you all right?" She smiled at the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just tired. I'll be fine once I rest." She said sleepily.

"Then rest here, I'll watch over you until you can move to Marmoreal without passing out." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Stayne." She whispered.

"You're welcome Alice." He whispered back. Slowly Alice fell asleep with the warmth of the sun on her face and the comfort of knowing Stayne was there to protect her.

Alice woke with a start and instantly regretted moving. Every part of her hurt. Looking around Alice noticed Stayne was nowhere in sight. Moving to get up her hand fell on a piece of paper. Opening the note Alice smiled for it said;

Alice,

Sorry I could not stay until you woke but I had to return to Crims. Don't worry I have called off my men and the shadows. I told the Queen that you are dead. Please be careful getting to Marmoreal and try not to push yourself.

Your friend, Stayne.

Slowly Alice folded the note then she put it in her pocket. Looking around she noticed that Stayne left her the sword she had been using and had carved an arrow into a tree pointing to what she assumed was Marmoreal.

Getting up and walking over to the sword, she picked it up and started her journey. She didn't know how long she was walking but thanks to Chessur's clues she knew she would get there eventually. It wasn't until the sun was almost setting that she saw it. The most beautiful castle she had ever seen. It looked like it was carved out of pearl and everything was the purest white. Alice knew the second she got past the gates that for the first time since arriving in Underland, that she was truly and completely safe.

~A.N.~

AWE! Bonding moment for Alice and Stayne, personally I don't think he gets enough love so I decided halfway through the chapter to make him a good guy I even plan to make him fall in love with one of Alice's friends! The line in which Stayne says "I'm bigger, stronger and fast then you" and Alice replies "Yeah but are you one tenth as pissed off as I am!" was inspired by the movie Ultra Violet. Good movie! When I was thinking of what the shadows would look like I got inspired by Kingdom Hearts. (WHICH I DON'T OWN) Not gonna lie the shadow that attacked Alice is like a large psycho version of the shadow heartless and instead of yellow eyes it has red eyes. There will be other shadows later on and yes they will be stronger and hopefully better looking. Please rate and review! *smiles and bows*


	9. Shades of White

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 7

Shades of White

At the security that came from being just in the gated walls of the White Palace Alice's body just seemed to give out. The last thing she remembered were white petals dancing across the cobble stone court yard, than her world went black.

Slowly Alice made her way to the world of consciousness and the first thing she was aware of was that she was in a bed. Not just any bed either but the comfiest bed she had ever laid in. Second was that she didn't hurt anymore, anywhere.

Sitting up she also noticed she was in a white night gown. It felt like silk and stopped mid-thigh. As she stretched Alice looked around the room she was in. It was huge. It had glass doors that led to a beautiful balcony that over looked what seemed to be the gardens. There were two other doors opposite of the bed she was in, and another set of doors off to the side, these ones were a frosted glass. There was a sitting area that included a couch and some comfy looking chairs, as well as a huge wardrobe.

Slowly pulling off the blankets which were so soft and warm, Alice got out of bed. She went to the doors across the room and found they led to what appeared to be a study. Going over to the frosted doors she found her dream bathroom. It had a huge clawed bathtub, a shower that could fit four of her and a huge vanity.

Quickly she ran to the wardrobe and found the clothes Chessur had made for her noticing they had been washed. She grabbed them and two of the big white fluffy towels before returning to the bathroom. Turning on the shower and shedding her night gown she stepped in.

The hot water was heaven to Alice; she never wanted to get out. She used the soaps and oils to wash her hair and body before reluctantly stepping out and drying off. As she dressed she couldn't help but notice the scars that now danced across her body.

They were a soft pink. Some were thin clean lines, others were rough and jagged. For a while she just stood there, looking at her body. After a bit, Alice decided she was proud of her them because she received them when fighting for what she believed in. She also had a feeling that she would receive a lot more before this is over.

Going back into the bedroom after she finished dressing Alice both felt and heard her stomach growl. So walking over to the biggest doors, which she figured led to the hall, in which she was right, she stepped out of the room and left in search for the kitchen.

Alice was in awe of everything around her, from the silver suits of armour to the views from the giant windows which lined the walls. It was all so soft and elegant. Yet one thing she noticed was that there was no one in sight. Turning down another hall Alice was met with the adorable sight of three puppies playing together.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt but could you tell me where the kitchen is?" She asked kindly. The puppies looked at her before one stepped forward.

"Oh Lady Alice you're awake. I'm Atlas; this is my sister Miya and my brother Theo. We can show you the way Lady Alice, if you'd like." Atlas said while bowing his head.

"That would be wonderful Atlas, but please don't call me Lady Alice, just Alice is fine." She said with a small laugh.

"Ok Alice, follow me." He said while walking down the hall, his siblings chasing after him.

"So how do you know my name?" She asked curiously.

"The Queen told everyone about your arrival. You were really hurt when you got here." Miya said shyly.

"I figured. I don't remember much past the gate. Could you tell me what happened?" She questioned gently.

"Sure! You passed out in the court yard. Dad found you and you were sent to the infirmary right away. You've been sleeping for almost thirteen days." Theo explained.

"Once you were stable they moved you to one of the royal rooms, the Queen then told everyone who you were and what you did for us." Atlas finished.

"You should take it easy until you regain your strength though." Miya said quietly.

"Wow, I knew I was hurt but thirteen days, that's insane." Alice though out loud.

"Well here we are. This is the kitchen. Why don't you get something to eat and we'll inform the Queen that you're awake." Atlas said happily.

"That sounds like a splendid idea." She said just as happily. With that she went into the kitchen in search of something to eat.

The kitchen was just as amazing as the rest of the castle. It also had all sorts of ingredients that Alice didn't recognize so she settled for some bisects that were on the table. Grabbing one she spread some marmalade on it. It was the best thing she ever tasted. Quickly she grabbed four more. Each bite was better than the last.

Alice was so caught up in her breakfast that she didn't even notice the voices in the hall or the door opening. She did hear the sound of a gasp. Than before she knew it she was on the floor with two fuzzy things hugging her.

"Oh Alice! You're awake! We were all so worried about you! Are you all right?" Came the muffled voice of Chessur.

Looking down she saw that she had been tackled by Chessur and Thackery.

"Awe guys, of course I'm ok. I'm so sorry for worrying you it wasn't a very nice thing for me to do now was it?" She said gently. As she looked to the door she was met with the sight of the Mad Hatter.

Alice felt her jaw drop. He was so handsome. He had vibrant green eyes and incredibly red hair that stuck out in all directions. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"That's not Alice! She looks nothing like our Alice." She looked at the source of the voice to find a dormouse.

"Mally! I told you she is Alice just a different one." Chess exclaimed protectively.

"It's ok Chess, I don't care what or who she thinks I am because both you and Thackery are ok, and that's all that matters." Alice said happily, tears running down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked clearly upset.

"Because I'm so happy. God Chess I was so scared they would get you once we separated." She said slightly shaking. When she was fighting she didn't have time to let her fear out and deal with it, but now she thought of just what could have happened if they failed.

"Oh Alice it's ok, everyone is fine, look for yourself." The cat said gently. Slowly she stood up and looked Chess all over for any sign of injury, then she repeated the same thing to Thackery, who had yet to say anything or let go of her.

"Thackery? Are you ok?" She asked gently. That was all it took, the Hare broke down crying.

"I was so scared when we found you at the gate; I thought you were going to die!" He wailed.

"Oh Thackery, I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere ok? After all we still have to save Underland, and then we have to repair everything and have all those parties we talked about. So you see I'm not going anywhere, ok?" She said hugging him while softly rubbing his back.

"Ok Alice." He said finally calming down.

"Great, now I think some introductions are in order here." Alice said turning back to the Hatter and the rude little mouse.

"My name is Alice Kingsleigh, the great-granddaughter of your champion Alice Kingsleigh." She said with a pointed look at the mouse.

"A pleasure Alice, I am Tarrant Hightop and this is Mallymkun." He said gesturing to the mouse.

"Nice to meet you Tarrant, Mallymkun." She said with a genuine smile. Tarrant smiled back vibrantly while Mally just glared. Just then Atlas, Miya and Theo came running in.

"Alice! Alice! Come play with us." Theo exclaimed happily. Laughing Alice knelt down to pick him up.

"What did you have in mind Theo?" She asked curiously.

"How about tag?" He asked hopefully.

"That sounds like a great idea." She said smiling. She put him down gently and after saying she would see them later, she raced off down the hall after the laughing pups. They played together all though the morning and Alice had met most of the people that lived there, but she still hadn't seen the Queen.

Around lunch the pups took off to be with their parents so she decided to go out to the gardens. Her muscles were sore from all the sudden use and she thought it would be good to give them a rest. However she wasn't ready to go back to her room yet, because she knew she would fall asleep again.

Upon reaching the gardens she went straight to the back. From what she heard no one ever came back this far, which was a shame because it held many plants and flowers that didn't grow anywhere else in the garden.

She sat on one of the benches and started looking through her I-Pod. She wanted to hear something relaxing but cute and happy. After she selected the song; "Can't help falling in love with you" by the "A-Teens" Alice let her thoughts wonder as she quietly sang along.

Her mind went over everything that had happened; from falling down the rabbit hole, to finding Thackery, singing on the way to Crims and tricking the evil Red Queen. Fighting the shadow and the red army, befriending Stayne, to almost dying. She felt herself shudder.

Alice forced herself to focus on the positive. They freed the White Queen and her followers. She now had many friends of all shapes and sizes, not to mention species. Plus she finally got to meet the Mad Hatter.

Letting out a sigh of longing, singing and the music long forgotten Alice let herself daydream. Tarrant was everything she thought he would be and more. From his stunning eyes to his crazy hair. Then there was his smile. Bright and white with small gap in the front teeth. Looks wise, he was perfect to Alice, and then he spoke.

When he introduced himself and Mally she thought she was going to melt. His voice was soft but very cheerful and happy. It was the kind of voice that could bring joy but it also had an undertone that was as hard as steel. From what she knew from the stories her great-grandma told her Tarrant had a temper when pushed and when he lost it he picked up a thick accent.

Thinking about it she figured he was from the Underworld equivalent to Scotland. After all in Otherworld the name Hightop would defiantly be Scottish. She sighed again. She loved a Scottish accent and she couldn't wait to hear Tarrant's. It was probably delicious.

Just then she heard a snap. Looking up quickly she saw the man she was just daydreaming about.

"Oh, Tarrant. Hello is everything all right?" she asked seeing how the man looked like he was going to faint.

"Oh Alice, yes I'm fine, you just surprised me that's all. Not that it isn't a good surprise because it is. A very, very good surprise and I quite like surprises."

"Hatter!"

"Thank you, I'm fine." He whispered.

"So tell me, what brings you out here Tarrant?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yes, I came out here for some inspiration for my hats, some of the plants here are quite unique." He said softly.

"What about you Alice?" Hatter asked.

"I wanted to just get away for a bit, you know to go over everything that's happened." She said so quietly that she was sure he missed it.

"Do you miss your family?" Tarrant asked gently.

"Not really, but I can't help but wonder if they miss me. If they even noticed that I'm gone." She said sadly.

"Not that it really matters I guess. But I just can't help but think over all that I've done here. I mean I never fought like that in Otherworld. I never felt more compelled to move forward like that I did then last night." Alice said while staring at a rose.

"What do you mean compelled?" the Hatter asked.

"I never stopped Tarrant. Despite the injuries, the fear, and the pain. In fact the only time I stopped was when I took a nap in the forest, but even in my dream I was running through the forest." She explained.

"I see and you've never felt like that in Otherworld? I'm sure it's because you're an Alice. Alice's always feel drawn here and even if they lose their muchness they always seem to get it back." By the time he finished he too was looking at a rose.

"You know what Tarrant; I don't ever want to lose my muchness. It's the reason I don't have friends in Otherworld. Maybe I was always meant to be here in Underland." She said smiling softly.

"That very well could be Alice. But if you stay won't you miss anyone?" It sounded like there was a hidden meaning but she ignored it.

"Well of course there are some people, I would miss Rose-Mary for example, she's my little sister. I will also miss Duncan and Tristen, there boys from my class. " She explained.

"Over all I think Ro is the only one I would truly feel lose for." She finished.

"What about your mother and father?" He exclaimed.

"Oh Hatter, my mother is dead. As for my father, well we're not that close." She answered.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry!" Tarrant said as his once vibrant green eyes turn a dull blue.

"Tarrant it's ok, you didn't know." She said gently while giving him a small hug.

Mean while all Alice could do was blush when she felt Tarrant hug her back.

"I can so die happy now!" She squealed mentally. For a while they just stood there; in the back of the garden hugging. Pulling back Alice smiled brightly, for looking back at her were the beautiful green eyes she had loved since a child.

"So Alice, didn't you think it was dangerous taking a nap in the middle of the forest like that?" The question caught her completely off guard.

"Well not really I had Stayne there to watch over me and the area." She realized that was the wrong thing to say a moment too late.

"What!" He roared.

"You fell asleep and let your guard down around that bloody knave! Alice are you mad!" He was pacing around the small space waving his hands like a true mad man. His once jade eyes bleeding crimson.

Stepping forward Alice grabbed his upper arms to hold him in place. Then looking him in his garnet eyes she told him the truth.

"Yes Tarrant, I am mad. I'm bonkers, crazy, a complete loon. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." She noticed he had stopped struggling and was looking at her intently.

"Tarrant I am friends with Stayne. He helped me escape, he helped me with my injuries the best he could and I even have a note for proof." Alice declared while giving him the note.

She let him read it before continuing.

"Stayne isn't a monster; if he was he would have killed me long before I got here. We have a lot in common and we became friends. Think about how useful this will be when fighting the Red Queen." Alice said practically begging for him to understand.

"But Alice, what if he betrays us?" He asked cautiously.

"Tarrant do you trust me?" She said; silently happy about the "us" part.

"Of course I do Alice, but-"He was cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"Then trust me in trusting Stayne. You know I would never endanger the Queen. But you have to realize Tarrant not everything to do with the Red Queen is black, sometimes there are shades of white that get over looked." With that she slowly walked away and back to her chambers for that nap, letting what she said sink in.

"Shades of white, huh." Tarrant whispered to himself before returning to the castle as well, fully inspired.

~A.N.~

Alice and Tarrant moment! I was so glad I finally got to write some! I like this chapter because it speaks the truth, when people hate someone for so long the slowly begin to believe that anyone associated with them is bad as well, but it is true that there are shades of white that get over looked. The puppies Theo and Atlas are inspired by my older sisters adorable dogs whom I love to play with. Please review and let me know what you think! *smiles and bows*

Song List

Can't help falling in love with you – A-Teens


	10. Champion to Champion

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 8

Champion to Champion

Alice slowly awoke feeling refreshed. Looking out the balcony doors she saw the moon was high in the sky telling her that it was very late. Still she felt restless so she got out of bed, dressed and headed out to the gardens. When she got to the spot where she had hugged Tarrant earlier she smiled.

Looking around Alice saw some of the plants were glowing. It was breath taking and they had seemed to have formed a path. Taking a deep refreshing breath she headed down the path. Soon it widened into a small courtyard and there in the middle of it was a statue of the Champion; Alice Kingsleigh.

Slowly she approached the statue. It was magnificent. It truly looked just like her great-grandmother. Suddenly what Mallymkun said came back full force. She was right; Alice looked nothing like her great-grandma. Where G.G. had stunning blue eyes and ringlets of gold with porcelain skin, she had the opposite.

Her hair was short and a blend of black, brown and red. Her eyes were rich pools of chocolate but turned black when she got angry. Finally her skin was a light tan, almost a soft mocha. It's what made her stand out the most. Gently she touched the statue. She looked so strong and confident.

"She wasn't always strong and confident you know." The voice startled Alice causing her to jump.

Quickly looking around her eyes settled on a string of smoke. Turning her head to follow it she was met with the sight of a blue caterpillar.

"You must be Absolem." Alice stated quietly.

"Of course I am you stupid girl." He drawled out, releasing a breath of smoke.

"What do you mean; "She wasn't always strong and confident?" Alice inquired.

"I mean exactly what I said." Came the same drawled reply. She felt a little taken aback. The woman she knew was always strong and confident. Even in her death she showed no fear, just understanding and acceptance.

"At one point Alice lost all of her muchness." Absolem's words startled her.

"Really? How do you think she lost it?" Her voice was quiet but still carried quite well across the small space.

"How should I know? I am not her and I am not you. You are not her either. You are you, she is her and I am me." Absolem explained.

"Ok remind me to never ask you for life guidance." Alice bit out.

"If you want maybe you should talk to her, she once said that saying your fears out loud helps to overcome them." With that he disappeared.

For a while she just stood there wondering if she really just got scolded by a worm with legs. Make that an old mean blue worm with legs. Heaving a heavy sigh she returned her focus to the statue.

"Say your fears out loud huh? Well here goes nothing." Quickly glancing around Alice saw that she was alone, or so it appeared. Alice sat on the ground and tried to figure out just what to say to a statue. Deciding to talk to it like she would the person it represented she just let go.

"What am I supposed to be doing here? I mean I know that I have to help everyone but what if I fail. I don't think I can do this alone. I'm not sure of anything right now. I mean Absolem's right, I'm not you. Nowhere close. And if someone like you could lose your muchness than how to I make sure I don't as well. I need help, there's just no way I can do this by myself. I don't know how to ask for help. I never have. I want to be strong and protect the place you loved so much, but I'm scared and confused." By now she had her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

Alice knew she looked either stupid or like she was crying but she didn't care. She wasn't afraid or ashamed to admit what she felt; for the most part she was very open about it. Now however she was scared that everyone expected her to be like her great-grandmother and she was scared to let them down. All her life she had disappointed the people she cared about, she didn't want to do it again.

"You are you, she is her and I am me." She softly whispered to herself. That was right. Her name was Alice Kingsleigh; she was nineteen years old and the daughter of Evelyn Cortez. She was the heir to the Kingsleigh estate and she was going to save Underland. Smiling slightly she felt better. She would only truly fail if she tried to be someone she wasn't.

Slowly standing up Alice dusted herself off. She was debating on going back to the castle when she noticed the sun rising. It painted the sky with purples, reds, pinks, and gold's. She felt herself gasp at the beauty before her. Soon shadows were being cast in different directions. As the sun kissed her skin she felt herself being warmed, and her doubts melting away like the darkness in the sky.

The morning chill was now being replaced by another summer day. She had no idea what she would do today, since she wasn't really used to not having classes.

"Perhaps I should practice; it would be nice to get a good stretch in before the day started." Alice thought to herself. Her poor abused muscles were not going to like it but it had to be done. Besides with how things were looking it seemed that war would be inevitable.

So with a slight bounce in her step Alice headed to a bigger courtyard and slowly started her stretches. She loved exercising first thing in the morning. Making sure her body was well warmed up she started with some simple punches. This was soon followed with simple kicks and then some combos. Soon she was doing flips and using evasive maneuvers. All in all she was having a blast, though she wished she had a sparring partner.

As she wrapped up a dodge combo nicely, Alice felt her stomach growl. Looking at the sun she guessed it was around eleven a.m. Slowly calming her breathing and relaxing her muscles she headed for the kitchen for an early lunch. As she walked through the door she was met with the sight of Tarrant talking excitedly to Thackery and Mally. Chess was sitting with them grinning and drinking his tea and eating a biscuit.

Walking over to the table she poured herself a cup of tea and added her milk and sugar.

"Alice would you like a biscuit?" Chess asked kindly.

"Why yes please, and thank you." She responded softly, still smiling from her work out.

"So what did you do this morning Alice?" Tarrant asked excitedly.

"Worked out, I love my morning practices, though I couldn't spar since no one was up yet." She explained.

"Well how long have you been sparring?" Mally asked in a frosty tone.

"Since sun-up. I couldn't sleep so I went out to the gardens until the sun rose then I exercised." Alice explained calmly. She really didn't know what the mouse had against her but it was seriously starting to get on her nerves.

"Oh I also met Absolem." She said before taking a bit out of her biscuit and then a sip of her tea.

"Really now, where did you meet him? I didn't even know he was back yet." Tarrant asked happily. Swallowing Alice told them of how she wondered down the lit trail, met Absolem, and how she spent the time after he left thinking about her life and how much she wanted to help everyone.

"Well I must say that I'm happy your on our side Alice. With all that determination we are bound to win." Chess said smiling gently.

"I hope so. I want to keep this place safe and restore it to its previous wonder." She said earnestly.

"We know Alice and we are grateful for that, but it may take a long time to restore Underland to its former glory. Are you really ok with staying that long?" Chess asked softly. He didn't want Alice to change her mind and leave. She was his friend and he already loved her like a sister.

"Well I have been meaning to talk to the White Queen about staying here forever after we defeat the Red Queen. I figured another pair of hands would be of some help when it came to the repairs. However I haven't met her yet." She said with a shrug. She knew that Chess and Thackery both knew this already, so why bring it up. Then she remembered who else was there.

Looking around she saw that Mally looked ready to kill something, most likely Alice herself. Tarrant however looked very, very happy. He was grinning ear to ear, the small gap in his teeth more and more pronounced. His vibrant green eyes were almost glowing and it looked like he was shaking.

"You mean you want to stay here? Here as in the castle or here as in Underland in general?" Tarrant asked in an excited tone.

"Well I would stay here at the castle until the grounds here were repaired then I would travel Underland, helping whoever needed it, maybe writing the story of how I came to be here and the life I live. After all one never knows where life will take them." She stated softly.

"Wise words Alice. Some would say such wisdom comes with age, but just how old are you?" Chess asked curiously. Blushing from the compliment she smiled.

"I'm nineteen; in fact I'll be twenty in three months Otherworld time." She stated happily.

"Wow, so you're almost the same age as Alice the first when she became the champion." Tarrant stated in awe.

"What can I say it must be an Alice thing. We slay mutant zombies too you know." She stated. At their shocked and confused faces she burst out laughing.

"The last part was a joke. You see there is a movie about zombies and the woman who kills them is named Alice." She continued to look at their confused faces.

"Never mind." Alice sighed.

"You're an odd girl Alice, but I like it." Chess said with a playful smile.

"Ha ha, well then thank you Chessur, I'll take my oddness as a compliment." She shot back just as playfully.

"That reminds me, Tarrant did you find any inspiration for your hats the other day?" Alice questioned curiously.

"Oh yes, especially after our talk. It helped me greatly you know. Now I have tons upon tons of ideas for my dear lovely hates." Tarrant exclaimed.

"And just when did you two talk about hats?" Mally demanded.

"Oh Tarrant joined me in the gardens yesterday where we got to know one another a little better." Alice stated with a smug little smirk.

The little mouse looked like she was going to explode; which Alice slightly hoped she would.

"Hatter, why didn't you tell me you needed inspiration?! I would have gone with you!" Mally looked like the Hatter had sicked Chessur on her or something. It truly pissed her off. Tarrant's eyes were turning blue and filling with guilt and he hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Mally calm down. Can't you see you're upsetting Tarrant?" Chess hissed at her.

"Don't bother Chessur, can't you see she's too busy being horrible to Tarrant to listen?" Alice bit out angrily.

"What did you just say about me?!" Mally screamed.

Everyone looked shocked at Alice's outburst but she didn't care, she just continued to glare at the dormouse before continuing.

"You know what Mally you're a rat of a friend. How dare you treat Tarrant like that! You don't own him, you're not his master! If he wants to go looking for inspiration then so be it. You have no right to treat him like that! No right at all!" She screamed.

With her final outburst Alice turned on her heel and left the group to go blow off some steam. And hit something. She knew Mally was jealous but it wasn't Tarrant's fault.

"Stupid mouse, should have just told me off instead of ripping into the poor Hatter. He doesn't even realize it's him we're fighting over." Alice thought to herself.

"I wonder what Absolem would have to say about all of that?" She whispered quietly.

"I think it was a childish display, then again most Alice's are just that." Came the board drawl of Absolem's voice.

"Do you have to do that, that popping out of nowhere thing?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She scolded. He however just continued to look smug.

"It is hardly my fault that you're scared easily." The blue caterpillar stated simply.

"Yeah, well where I'm from pretty caterpillars should be seen not heard." Alice said with a slight glare.

"Yes but we are not where you're from and don't forget you asked what I would have to say. I simply told you." Again even though his voice was dull his face was smug.

"Whatever. I stand by what I said. I pulled her chain, she should have taken it out on me not Tarrant. He did absolutely nothing wrong. She had no right or reason, I mean why would she be so mad about something so small? It's not like I seduced him back to my chambers, I mean come on!" Alice ranted.

"Mally has loved the Hatter for a very long time, as have you. When you came here she recognized you as a threat, which you certainly are. Tarrant has always been the center of Mally's world but when you were found he couldn't stop asking about you. You have taken her world and completely flipped it around and upside down." Absolem stated somewhat sadly.

"So you're saying she's like this with everyone?" She questioned.

"Yes, but it is worse with you, since you're obvious in your affection to Hatter." He drawled.

"Well why wouldn't I be? I'm not embarrassed by the fact that I love him, I'm just not overly confident when it comes to guys. I mean it's not like I've had any experience." Alice admitted.

She never dated anyone before. She had been asked out but they never appealed to her. She always compared them to the Mad Hatter from her great-grandma's stories and she always ended up turning the poor boys away. It wasn't like she was cruel about it. She always thanked them for their affections and turned them down gently.

Only two of them were brave enough to pursue her after the first rejection. Eventually they turned it into some kind of competition. Then there was Duncan. He was a nice guy who respected that Alice liked her space. So when his twin brother; Kyle and his best friend; Tristen were giving her a headache he would take them off her hands for a while.

"You're daydreaming again." Absolem stated, interrupting her thoughts.

"No I wasn't. I was just thinking about my lack of guy experience." Alice bit out.

"Fear not, I'm sure Tarrant will find it endearing that you have no idea on what you're doing." He said gently.

"Or he'll think I'm a loser who can't get a date to save her life, or a freak." She muttered.

"Well why haven't you ever dated?" The caterpillar asked.

"What's this? Alice I find it hard to believe a boy has never asked for your company before." Chessur's voice chimed in, scaring Alice out of her wits.

"Well it's not that I wasn't asked out because I was, quite often actually. It's just none of them could compare with Tarrant. When I first heard of him I couldn't think of a better man, and now that I've met him no other guy can compare." She said with a dreamy smile.

Chessur just grinned at Absolem; who looked most pleased with her answer.

"You must truly love him to be able to look at another man and not want them at all." Absolem stated with a small smile on his face.

"Of course I do. He is perfect in my eyes. He's creative, funny, loyal, caring, understanding, handsome and of course mad." She said happily.

"You love that he's mad?" Chess asked somewhat confused.

"I sure do. The mind is always better when it's not all there because in its place impossible things can be born and made into reality." Alice said gently.

"Yes but don't forget that being mad has its negative effects as well. Hatter hides it well but if he were to ever lose control he could seriously hurt you." Absolem said solemnly.

"And when he came back I would be there to hold him. Everyone loses control, everyone has limits that when pushed result in horrible things but it's the choices they make when they calm down that tell you what kind of person they are." She whispered softly but confidently. Absently she touched her face and remembered when her father had slapped her when she was younger. She now knew what kind of man he was.

"You truly are her descendant, there's no doubt about that. For only an Alice could have such a heart as yours." Absolem stated.

"And what kind of heart is that?" Alice asked curiously.

"The heart of a champion." And with that he was gone.

"Does he ever say good-bye?" Alice said while looking at Chessur. Soon both broke out laughing.

"Alice I hope I'm not over stepping but why did you touch your face when you finished saying how it was actions that made people?" Chess asked nervously.

"It's not over stepping anything Chess." Alice said gently.

"When I was younger, after my mom died but before I live with grams I told my dad that I didn't want a new mom. He got angry because I said it right in front of her. She started crying and saying that she just wanted us to be a family. In the moment he got caught up in his anger and slapped me saying I was lucky that I had someone who wanted to love me." She said gently running fingers over the place he had slapped her.

"Shortly after I was sent to live with my great-grandmother. I was deemed as an ungrateful wild child." When she finished she let out a sad sigh.

"How dare he hurt you! What kind of man slaps a woman much less a child!" Chessur exclaimed furiously. Gently grabbing his face Alice looked into his deep angry eyes.

"Chess it's over, he never touched me again after that." She said softly.

"Alice that does not make it ok!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not saying it's ok, it will never be ok but it's over. I'm not going to let it ruin my life. He's a horrible father, the Otherworld is full of them, bad mothers too. However I'm here now, with you and everyone else so why should I let it bother me?" When she finished Chess had calmed down a little.

"Well I still want to use him as a scratching post but if you're ok then I'll leave it be, but the second you're out of sight you can bet I'm going to destroy something. A pillow perhaps." Chess ranted, the anger rushing back to his eyes.

"Perhaps we should ask Tarrant to make us something to help us vent. I could use a punching bag and you could use a scratching post. A big one." Alice laughed.

"Absolem was right Alice, you do have the heart of a champion." Chess said in slight awe. Here was a girl who had had some terrible things happen to her and yet she could still laugh so freely, so lightly.

"Maybe I do but I'll tell you a secret Chess." Alice said playfully.

"I get my strength from my friends. If I was all alone I wouldn't be as strong as I am. After all united we stand and divided we fall." She said happily. Chessur starred at her for a second before smiling right back at her. Together they went in search of Tarrant to ask about their special orders.

~A.N.~

First Alice and Mally fight! Had so much fun writing that haha. The line "United we stand and divided we fall" is from the movie "Quest for Camelot". Also I warn you I really don't care for Mally I never really have so there will be bashing ahead! Please rate and review! *Smile and bows*


	11. Walk With the White Queen

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 9

Walk with the White Queen

After searching all over the place Alice and Chessur were at a loss of where Tarrant could be. He wasn't in the kitchen, his shop or the gardens.

"Just where could he be?" Alice asked out loud.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" Chessur supplied.

"This close to supper, I don't think so." Alice stated simply.

"Where is Tarrant's bedroom? He might be there." Alice suggested.

"That's true, follow me." Chess said happily. So they continued down the halls until they came to a pair of doors.

"Well here we are." Chess said with a wide smile.

"You go in and I'll wait out here. I don't want to invade his privacy." Alice said blushing at the thought of being caught in his room.

"What a scandal that would cause." She thought to herself sarcastically.

"Very well, wait right here." The cat commanded. Giving a fake salute, Alice laughed watching Chess disappear behind the doors. At first Alice expected him to come out saying he wasn't there but then she heard a commotion coming from inside. It sounded like they were wrestling and she was starting to get worried.

"What could be going on in there?" Alice asked herself. For the last five minutes all she had heard from Tarrant's room was thumping and the occasional smash of something breaking. Finally having enough of the curiosity she opened the door. No amount of training could have prepared her for the sight she was met with.

Standing in the middle of the room, jumping up and down in nothing but a pair of what looked like drawstring pajama pants was the Mad Hatter. And just out of reach above him was Chessur, grinning like the cat he was. For a second she just stood there, debating on just turning around and pretending she didn't just walk in on this spectacle but the other part of her was too scared to move.

This continued for a few more minutes. Hatter jumping and yelling things that she didn't understand, Chess just floating there grinning and Alice frozen in the doorway. Just then the luck she had been using ran out and Chessur spotted her. Alice felt her face go pale and heard a small "eep" escape her mouth.

That small sound was all it took because a second later Tarrant's eyes were on her. All she wanted to do was scream and run away but again she found she couldn't move. Then he spoke.

"Alice." And she was gone! She was out the door, down the hall, across the courtyard and through the gardens. When she finally stopped she was panting and her face was flushed.

It wasn't from running though, oh no. It was from the way he had said her name. His voice was so deep, so masculine. Her name sounded like a purr when combined with his thick accent. It was like she had been lit on fire and she bolted before she did something stupid, like grab him and kiss him senseless.

"Oh my god, breath Alice. Breath." She whispered to herself.

"I can't believe I just did that!" The flustered girl berated herself.

"I almost jumped the Mad Hatter! I almost jumped Tarrant!" She mentally screamed at herself.

"Idiot! Stupid girl, Absolem is right you are a stupid girl, a stupid, stupid girl!" Alice ranted to herself.

"I hate to interrupt but are you alright dear?" A soft voice asked. Snapping her head up at the voice, she was met with the face of who only could be the White Queen.

` "No, I'm not alright. I just completely humiliated myself." And with that Alice smacked her head against the stone pillar she had been leaning against.

"Oh my, I'm sure it isn't that bad Miss Kingsleigh." The White Queen said gently.

"Oh but it is, and please call me Alice." She said kindly.

"Well then please call me Mirana, and why don't you tell me what happened, it might help." Mirana suggested happily.

"Really? You wouldn't mind listening to me? Don't you have important business to take care of?" She would admit she was confused.

"Nonsense, I have plenty of time for a friend and besides it would be nice to have some girl talk, that is if you don't mind." Mirana finished nervously.

"Well if we're going to do this then we can't be friends we have to be BFF's." Alice said happily.

"BFF's? What are those?" Mirana asked shyly but curiously.

"It means best female friend." Alice explained.

"Oh well in that case I would love to be your BFF!" Mirana exclaimed excitedly.

"Great, then I'll start at the beginning, Chess and I were looking for Tarrant." Alice started, sitting down and motioning for the queen to join her.

"Finally we decided to check his room. When we got there I told Chess that I would wait outside so as not to disrespect Hatter's privacy." Looking at Mirana she saw she was completely absorbed by the story already.

"Anyway, I'm waiting out in the hall when I start to hear noises. At first I thought Tarrant was getting ready but then they got louder." Alice used her hands in exaggeration.

"Soon I started to hear thumping; like pillows being thrown, and then the smash of something breaking. Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door only to met with the oddest sight I have ever seen." Alice took a deep breath and felt her blush from before return tenfold.

"Well what happened?! Come on tell me!" Mirana begged. They had stood up at some point and were now walking arm in arm thought the gardens.

"Ok, ok." Alice laughed.

"So I open the door and there standing in the middle of the room was Tarrant wearing only what I assume are pajama pants, and he's jumping up and down trying to catch Chess who was floating above him just out of reach." Alice explained, laughing. Mirana was right, this was helping.

"Oh my, no wonder you were blushing, especially with your crush on Hatter." Mirana said in between giggles.

"So what did you do?" The White Queen asked excitedly.

"I stood there, completely frozen. Part of me wanted to just turn around, walk away and pretend I never saw anything and the other half said stay still and don't move. Unfortunately Chess saw me and I let out this little "eep" sound, which of course let Tarrant know I was there." Alice said feeling her blush deepen.

"And then what?" Mirana asked curiosity written all over her face.

"Well Tarrant turned to look at me and I noticed his eyes went from a reddish orange to a striking gold color and then he said my name. It was like a switch had been hit and I booked it out of there so fast and didn't stop until I was where you found me." She finished.

"But Alice if his eyes weren't red then he wasn't angry with you, so why did you run?" Mirana asked confused.

"It was the way he said my name Mirana. I have never heard Tarrant say it like that. It was so deep and rich like chocolate. And with his thick accent it sounded more like a purr than an actual word. If I didn't leave I would have jumped him right then and there." Alice revealed.

"To be honest I don't think he would have minded Alice." Mirana said smiling brightly. This of course made Alice curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"Alice when Tarrant's eyes change color it simply means their reflecting another emotion." Mirana explained.

"Yeah but which one?" Alice asked curiously.

"Why lust silly." Mirana laughed out loud. Then she laughed again at Alice's face, which was truly priceless. "I'm sorry, I just hallucinated, what did you say?" Alice asked, completely shocked.

"Gold means lust." Mirana said simply.

"Just like green mean happy or joyful, blue mean sorrow, red means anger, yellow means confusion, tangerine mean jealousy and purple means pure love." She explained. Alice just continued to be shell shocked.

"But that would mean that Tarrant was lusting after me!" she exclaimed, it finally clicking in her mind.

"Of course silly." Mirana said giggling.

"But that doesn't mean that he loves me." Alice said somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry Alice, I bet he does. He just might not know it yet himself." The White Queen said gently.

"Do you really think so Mirana?" Alice said hopefully.

"Of course, you know how clueless men are it takes them the longest time to figure out the most obvious things." She said laughing.

"Ha ha that's true." Alice admitted.

"Now Alice I've been told by quite a few people that you wish to be a permanent resident here in Underland, is that true?" Mirana asked gently.

"Yes it is. I love this place, and the people I've met here. I would love to be able to call Underland my home." Alice finished earnestly.

"Well then I guess the first that we should do is send you back to Otherworld so that you can get your belongings." Mirana said happily.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Alice exclaimed while hugging Mirana tightly.

"It's no problem at all. I'll send Absolem with you so that when you're done packing he can just bring everything back to your room here, alright?" The White Queen asked with a full smile on her face.

"Yes that's perfect, and then I'll just come down the rabbit hole again." Alice suggested.

"Perfect, we have a plan." She said smiling happily.

"Now let's go tell Absolem what he just volunteered for." Alice said smiling like a fool.

"I'm curious as to what kind of clothing you'll bring." Mirana admitted.

"I've always wanted to wear regular clothes but it's not appropriate for someone of my title." She said sadly.

"Well I'll show my clothes to Tarrant and then he can make you some" Alice declared.

"Perfect, now since you'll be staying with us here for quite a while what colors would you like your rooms to be?" Mirana asked.

"Blue and crème." Alice answered immediately

"What a lovely choice of colors." Mirana answered honestly. They continued walking arm in arm and talked about the most random of things. At one point they talked about their most embarrassing moments. Alice told Mirana about the time she fell into the school fountain at the Valentine's Day dance and Mirana told her of when she knocked over all the suits of armor when her crush smiled at her when they were kids.

"I have never done something like that but I did set all the lab rats free in the girl's locker room." Alice confided.

"I was always doing stuff like that, I never liked animal testing." She explained. Mirana nodded her head in understanding.

"I can't hurt a single living thing, to do so would go against my vows." The White Queen explained.

"So what do you think is the cause of Iracebeth's overly sized head?"Alice asked wickedly.

"I always thought it was a tumor of sorts and it's pressing on something in there. What do you think it is Alice?" Mirana asked intently.

"I don't know what could cause something like that, maybe a growth mutation? But I do believe she has a major split personality problem. I mean one second she like a five year old kid then the next she's a pissed off psycho five year old kid." Alice explained.

"Yes I must agree with you there. She always did have horrible tantrums as a child, because of it she was given whatever she wanted in hopes of avoiding them." Mirana explained quietly.

"So in other words she was like, crazy spoiled as a kid." Alice said bluntly.

"Well yes." Mirana agreed with a heavy sigh.

"Well either way she has to be stopped and I'll be the one to do it." Alice spoke softly but the determination was loud and clear.

As their conversation moved onto happier and lighter subjects Alice failed to notice where they were going. It wasn't until they stopped that she realized they were outside of Tarrant's room. Turning to ask what was going on, Mirana cut her off.

"I'll go talk to Absolem and you can explain things to Tarrant and Chess." The White Queen explained, Alice didn't fail to notice the devious gleam in her eye.

"And how do you know their still in there?" Alice asked. Just then there was a crash and curses could be heard through the door.

"Oh." Was her intelligent reply.

After Mirana left Alice stayed in the hall. The double doors seemed to be mocking her and it was starting to piss her off.

"I shouldn't be embarrassed or anything. I didn't do anything wrong, besides Mirana said that gold means lust." She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath in attempt to slow her racing heart, she knocked on the door. However no response was given. Growing agitated Alice growled to herself and ripped the doors open.

For the second time that day Alice was speechless. This was even more awkward then the first time. Tarrant was still in his drawstring pants but this time he was soaking wet. His vibrant orange hair was still curly but now it clung to his face, neck and shoulders. Water droplets raced down his lean muscles that were tense. She couldn't see his face because he was facing Chessur, who was just floating and starring open mouthed at her.

Alice guessed that Chess just dumped the water because not even a second later Hatter lunged at him with a battle cry. She just stared at them as Chess evaded every object Hatter threw at him. The one thing that only she seemed to notice was the more Tarrant moved the lower his pants seemed to get. The lower his pants got the hotter Alice felt. She knew she should break it up, but she wanted a better look at Tarrant's body.

His skin was an almost paper white that covered hard muscle with scars scattered about here and there. His build was that of a swimmer and he was almost perfectly proportioned. With his pants slung so low she saw just how trim his waist was and a dusty trail of orange that ghosted down his abdomen and disappeared in to his pants. His back looked powerful and his abs were a well defined six pack. Everything about him screamed man and power. He was like a living, breathing wet dream.

Tilting her head she was slightly surprised that her only competition was a stupid door mouse. Although Alice knew that if Tarrant ever went to Otherworld she would have to beat the girls off him with a stick. But she could also see their faces when she told them he was with her. The very thought made her smile. Tarrant was every girls dream guy and he didn't even know it.

Smirking Alice decided to let them know she was here, again. Clearing her throat loudly one would think she hit pause or something. Then almost comically Tarrant turned around to face her. She just stood there arms crossed, hip cocked and a smirk on her face. She was proud she wasn't blushing or twitching. Then speaking calmly, much to her pleasure, she asked a simple question.

"What are you two doing in here?"

At that moment both of them looked around the now trashed room then at each other.

"Well Alice you see after you left Tarrant and I kind of got into a tiny little scuffle." Chess said innocently. Tarrant simply nodded, his eyes never leaving her form.

"And you two call this tiny?" Alice asked while gesturing to the room.

"It may have gotten out of hand." Chess admitted.

"Yeah think? You totaled Tarrant's room!" She exclaimed.

"Technically he totaled his own room, after all he's the one that threw everything." Chess huffed.

"Right, and you did absolutely nothing to bring out his temper." Alice asked looking somewhat disbelieving.

"Well to be honest I really didn't think he would get so worked up." Chess explained. He really didn't want Alice mad at him. Meanwhile Tarrant had yet to say anything, he was busy staring at Alice. This made Chess roll his eyes. When he told Tarrant Alice was looking for him, he had failed to notice how sleepy the hatter was. Therefore the Hatter had somehow come to some messed up conclusion that HE was trying to steal Alice from him. Hence why the room was destroyed.

It was obvious that Alice loved the hatter but Tarrant couldn't see it unless he gets sleepy or angry because at that point he can't control his emotions, instead he just acts on them. Shaking himself from his thought when he heard a gasp he looked down to find Tarrant moving closer to Alice. Chess smiled it seemed like Tarrant was going to act and Alice didn't know what to think. With a final look and smile he vanished from the room.

Alice didn't know what to think. One second she was trying to get Chessur's attention and then the next Tarrant was stalking closer like a lion about to get a zebra, and she was the zebra! Part of her was excited. Who knew what he would do. Maybe hug her or even kiss her? With eyes being that gold she really didn't know what to expect but with him now in front of her, she was going to find out.

~A.N.~

Bwahahaha! What will happen? Only I know! Ok I am seriously lacking sleep which is probably why this authoress note will be very weird. First off this is the first time I wrote a cliff hanger, let me know if it worked! Second I can picture this scene so easily can't you? Third do to a very nice review I will be putting a little lime, not too sure it will actually count as a lime but hey I'll try cuz I'm cool like that. Anyway please rate and review! *smiles and bows*


	12. Return to Otherworld

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 10

Return to the Otherworld

As Tarrant got closer, despite being in front of her Alice felt her body tense, not sure how to react. Slowly he reached out, drawing his hands up and down her arms. This resulted in goose bumps erupting across her skin while electing a gasp from her. Despite the goose bumps on her skin, his touch felt like fire. His finger tips leaving a burning trail wherever they went. Alice could feel her face burn with a fierce blush. Never before had she been touched like this.

Gently his hand glided up, across her shoulder and settled at the base of her neck. She was only faintly aware of licking her suddenly dry lips, because the next moment his lips were on hers. There was a frenzied feeling to the kiss that had her body thrumming. She didn't remember closing her eyes, just the feeling of his hands moving. One coming to bury itself in her hair and the other snaking its way around her waist.

Alice was intoxicated. She never wanted this to stop, but the burning in her lungs forced them apart. However Tarrant continued undeterred. His lips moving to her jaw and neck placing kisses, nips and licks here and there. Her entire body felt hot and she knew that only Tarrant could cool her down, but she would have to burn first.

It wasn't like she didn't know or was oblivious to the world of sex. Hell she loved her adult romance novels, but it wasn't like she had any actual experience in the department either. Besides Tarrant's tongue was making it sinfully hard to form any sort of coherent thought. Just then another gasp was ripped from her mouth. Tarrant was licking her ear and it felt like a shot of fire went right through her body.

Now she wanted something to happen, this was her dream guy, the man she loved but she knew that Tarrant would regret it later.

"I think." She thought to herself. As she went to speak her words died on her lips to be replaced by a loud moan. Her hatter was happily biting and sucking on her right ear and it felt amazing.

Slowly she felt him grab her face and then his lips were on hers again. Alice felt light and it wasn't until they broke apart that she found out why. At some point in their make-out session she had been picked up and placed against one of the bed posts. Her leather clad legs were wrapped securely around his waist.

"Ha if only Mally could see me now!" Her inner voice cheered.

"Tarrant we need to stop. I have to tell you something-" Once again she was cut off by Tarrant's mouth. He was steadily licking his way down her neck to her collarbone. From there he outlined the curves of her breasts.

Alice felt her mind fight against the sensation and urge to turn into a pile of mush. She was more than willing to continue this at a later date, like when she had sexier undergarments. So with a pathetic sound of displeasure she placed her hands on his face and brought it up to hers. With one last kiss, she head butted him. It seemed to do the job because not a second later she was looking into vivid green eyes. For a second he looked confused and judging by the yellow flooding them in she was right. As if to further prove her point he looked around the room, not once letting her go.

Hatter didn't know what was happening. All he could remember was a very odd dream. It was a very, very good dream near the end though. He was with his Alice and kissing her senseless. He was hoping more would have happened but then he felt a sharp pain in his head. When he woke up he wasn't in his bed and his room looked thoroughly destroyed. As he looked forward he was met with the sight of an amorously flustered looking Alice.

Tarrant did the only thing he could think of and that was to jump away, this however seemed to fail due to the fact that her legs were around his waist. That made him freeze. Why were her legs wrapped so deliciously around HIS waist? Just what was going on in here before he woke up?

"Alice what is going on in here and why are we in this position?" Tarrant said somewhat hesitantly.

"Not that I'm complaining." He added mentally.

"Well I'm not sure about the room; you and Chess were already fighting when I came in, also just saying he's the one who poured water on you. As for this, well you just kinda lost control and well this was the outcome. The only reason I head butted you was so that I could explain that we have a plan. We meaning Mirana and myself." Alice explained. After the hatter jumped away she had grabbed the bed post so that she wouldn't fall, when he noticed he backed her against it again. All in all she was comfy and Tarrant was lightly running his hands along her thighs driving her crazy but soothing her at the same time.

"Wait so all of that wasn't a dream? All of it really did just happen?" He asked shocked. Hatter wasn't sure whether he was incredibly happy or completely mortified. He had lost control and now realizing it everything just came flooding back. Her soft lips, the taste of her skin and the sounds she made. Gods he loved those sounds. Just then another thought hit him. She responded! Not only that but she still hadn't left. In fact her legs were still wrapped around him and she seemed almost comfortable with it.

"Yes Tarrant, how else would we both be in this position. And as much as I would have loved to continue I need to tell you something." She explained. No point in being embarrassed when it was just them.

"Ok why don't you tell me now and then we can talk about "this" after" Tarrant said motioning to both of them with his hand.

"Sounds good. Well as everyone knows I want to live here in Underland forever, so when Mirana asked if I would like to I said yes. Now I have to go to Otherworld to get all of my stuff. And don't worry Absolem is coming with me." At some point when she was talking she had closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Tarrant's hands on her legs.

To say that Hatter was happy was a major understatement. His Alice was going to stay, and she was going to save Underland but the most important thing was that she was going to stay. Slowly what she had said after that registered. She was going to LEAVE! Sure she would come back, but that could be days from now. Even the thought of going one day without her smile or her kisses, which led to different thoughts altogether, was depressing. However those other thoughts reminded him of something. She said she would have loved to continue, and judging by the look on her relaxed face she wasn't lying.

"Of course not! Why would Alice lie about something like that?" Tarrant scolded himself mentally. Looking back to when she first arrived she had been special. From what Thackery and Chess she didn't hesitate to save them. She just did and nearly died doing so. The very thought made him shudder. Yet all she did was crack open her eye, reach behind her and grab the blanket. He knew she was asking if he was cold. Hatter smiled and shook his head "no".

She knew that he had a lot rushing though his mind so she opted to stay quiet and enjoy the moment. When he was ready to talk he would. When Tarrant saw her close her eyes again he smiled. Not many people got to see this side of Alice, in fact he had only seen it once before. Alice was normally talkative, as most Alice's are, but she could also understand that sometimes silence can say things better than words.

Looking at her now he could see the pale scares that were scattered around her body. Some from here yet others not. He wondered how she got the one on her left eyebrow. Another thing he noticed was just how tan she was compared to, well anyone, from here. She was just so different from anyone he'd met before. She didn't take things sitting down and was protective of those she called friend. One second she was this fierce warrior then the next a blushing young woman. She could and would take care of herself and she lived every moment like it was her last. He couldn't help but wonder what made her like this.

Tarrant wished he could see more of her. He wanted to see all of her. The scars, the tanned skin and whatever other marks were there. However he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by asking such a question. Alice was looking at him openly now. She was watching the yellow come and go from his eyes. This told he would get confused then come up with an answer and be happy. The process had already repeated a few times before she noticed he was looking at her scars.

Figuring he wanted to see more of the one on her right shoulder she took off the arm glove. She wouldn't deny him such a simple thing.

"If you want to see or touch them go ahead. They don't bother me." Alice whispered, not wanting to interrupt the calming silence too much. She felt him jump at her voice none the less which made her smile a little. Tarrant couldn't believe she said that. It was like she could read his mind and knew exactly what he was thinking. Looking back at her shoulder he traced the scar that trailed down to her elbow.

"You say they don't bother you but it hurts to know you got these because you were saving us." He whispered against her neck.

"Because you were saving me." He thought to himself and before he could stop himself, he placed a kiss at the top of the scar.

"Tarrant I can accept these because of how I received them. They are proof that I will never fail to find you and save you, or anyone else." Alice said affectionately. She was touched that Tarrant kissed the scar it meant that he could accept them. That he could accept her. Slowly Tarrant brought his head up and even though his eyes were a blend of green, yellow and blue, with no gold at all, kissed her.

Alice responded happily. She had told him what she needed to and even though they hadn't talked about whatever "this" was, she knew they would. But for now she was just happy to let him kiss her. They broke apart and much to Alice's delight the gold was back with flecks of jade thrown into the mix. As she was catching her breath Tarrant was tracing the scar on her shoulder with his tongue.

"Gods I love that tongue." Alice mentally screamed.

Missing his lips and tired of being the submissive she grabbed his face gently and kissed him. This seemed to make him happy because his hands started to trial higher on her thighs while drawing random little patterns. Slowly she dragged her tongue across his lips making him gasp for once. Instantly her tongue was in his mouth battling for dominance. Tarrant was in heaven and even though he was enjoying the battle decided to let her win. Once the battle ended she memorized and mapped the moist cavern.

Once she was satisfied she broke away so they could breath. Her hatter was gasping and inhaling the air around them greedily. Alice, never one to miss a golden opportunity decided that Hatter was going to find out just how sinful her tongue could be. Starting at his jaw she placed small kisses and nibbles here and there. Going down his throat she licked a trail only stopping to bite his Adam's apple. This resulted in a growl ripping its way from his chest. Alice just smiled, feeling very powerful at the moment, kissing her way to his ear where she whispered in a low and unknowingly seductive voice.

"Now you know what it feels like to have someone make it impossible to think because they have a sinful tongue, just like yours." After she licked the shell of his ear, she bit lightly and pulled away.

Tarrant was fully aware of what she meant. He recalled her trying to talk to him multiple times only to end up gasping because of something HE did. He also knew that whether Alice knew it or not she was going to be his. He wouldn't, couldn't let her go. And he was going to make her pay for that little game she started. He knew she had no clue what she did to him. When she whispered into his ear, each and every word went straight to his groin. Speaking of his groin, if they didn't stop soon they wouldn't at all for the next three days.

Alice could feel him against, and at her words she felt him get even harder, not to mention bigger. However she knew nothing more than this was going to happen. Both Hatter and herself wouldn't let it until they knew where they stood with each other. So giving him one more kiss, softer than the others, she smiled and asked.

"Tarrant I need to know what this is to you." Tarrant looked at her, knowing from her last kiss that this question was coming.

"I want it Alice. All of it. You in my life forever, not just as my friend but my lover as well, and then one day my wife. I want to hold you, laugh with you, and fight with you. I want to be the one who gets to touch you, kiss you and make you gasp. I want to be the one who gets to love you. I want it all." Once he finished he searched her eyes looking for rejection; however there was none, only love, shock, acceptance and joy. Before he knew what was happening; again, she was on him and kissing him with so much passion it literally left him breathless.

He quickly got over it though and kissed back with just as much passion. He was going to be with her and she with him. Nothing else mattered at that moment but them. Alice couldn't believe everything he said. She was so happy that she had her hatter, her Tarrant. No one else could ever take his place in her heart. No one else would ever make him gasp and growl in pleasure. No one else would get to see this side of him. It was all hers.

However all the thoughts of bragging rights flew out the door when Tarrant attacked her neck with renewed vigor.

"That's going to leave a mark." Both thought simultaneously. Her in humor and Tarrant in pride.

"Well if he can give love bites then so can I ." Alice thought gleefully to herself. So she did just that. When Alice went to his neck Tarrant couldn't stop the moan that passed his lips. Only she didn't stop with just one, she made a full trail from his collarbone to just below his right ear.

Satisfied she pulled back just to get captured in another heated kiss. This time it was Hatter who took control and sought passage into her mouth. Alice immediately allowed him entry and fought a little before surrendering and allowing Tarrant to have his way. He; just like her, mapped every inch of her mouth. Running the tip of his tongue along the rows of her teeth one last time he pulled back to give them both a chance to breath. Looking into Alice's eyes he saw many emotions in the dilated depths. Love, lust, joy and even a little annoyance. All in all he found it adorable. So giving her a light kiss he let his hands settle just under her firm rump.

Both stayed still, resting and just relaxing into the other's body.

"You know, you never told me what you think of this situation, not in words anyway." Tarrant said softly, resting his forehead against hers, laughing gently.

"Well I happen to be incredibly happy about this. I love you Tarrant. I have ever since I was a little girl, and now that I have you I'm never letting go." Alice said the words calmly even though her heart was just starting to slow down again.

"Alice are you sure about this? I'm mad and it isn't pretty. I could hurt you one day. I'm not a good man to want a life with." Tarrant said honestly. It would kill him to lose her, he wanted to be with her forever and meant every word he had said, but he wouldn't let her come into this blind. She had to know what she was getting into.

"Tarrant I know all of that already, and I love you anyway. So what if I get hurt, I won't run away and leave you alone because I know that you would regret it. No one is perfect. I want to be with you, if you'll let me." Alice said softly.

She was holding Tarrant's face in her hands and looking into his eyes. Tarrant just stared before a great smile broke out across his face and his lips were on hers. Her once slow heart rate was picking up speed and fast. If there was one thing Alice knew it was when she was hooked on something. Like cola, pretzels with icing sugar and those chocolate oranges you get a Christmas, and now she could happily add Tarrant's kisses to the list.

Just as things were heating up again the door burst open to reveal Mirana; who was blushing but smirking and eyes filled with mirth, Chessur; who just grinned, Thackery; who stood as still as a stone with his mouth open and lastly Mally; who looked ready to kill. However before anything could happen Absolem appeared on her shoulder and then "poof" they were back in Otherworld right beside the rabbit hole.

~A.N.~

So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, bet you can't guess why. I tried to make it realistic because let's face it Tarrant wouldn't just jump her no matter how much they both want it. I felt the need to show a softer side to both of them as well as a passionate side. I also love how Absolem does his little "Poof" thing; I can see it happening so easily. Anyway please rate and review! *smiles and bows*


	13. A Father's Failure

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 11

A Father's Failure

Alice landed with a grunt on the moist ground. Already she missed the heat of Tarrant's body. Slowly rising to her feet she saw they were beside the rabbit hole. In the distance she could see Ascot Academy standing proudly. Alice felt herself grimace. How long had she been missing here? With all the commotion going on in Underland and her injuries it had to have been at least a week.

"You have been missing from this world for five days in this world's time." Absolem told her gently, easily guessing her thoughts.

"Only five days, I would have thought it longer. Then again Grams always did say time was fickle." She murmured, not caring if he was listening or not. With someone like Absolem, one never knew.

"I will ride on your shoulder once we get to your room you can set me down and pack." Came his drawled instructions.

"Sounds good to me. The sooner we get back the better." Alice chirped excitedly.

"Missing the Hatter already. Honestly you two are impossible. However you are both equally adorable in your affections. I hope you do realize that Mally will try to kill you once we return." Absolem teased.

"Ah but the key word is try. I won't lose to a mouse especially if it's over Tarrant." Alice declared hotly. The walk back was smooth and thankfully silent. Alice was focusing on not being seen so no questions would be asked, but fate was not on her side. As she started to jog over to the building she was hit by a car. It came around the corner; which was in her blind spot so quickly that she didn't even register the impact until she was on the ground blinking.

Now Alice knew she was accident prone but this was a bit much. She didn't just get hit by any car but her very own father's prized corvette. Its shiny black paint reflected anything on its surface. Standing slowly she cursed her bad luck. He was the last person she wanted to see, ever! Still the door opened and out stepped a man that Alice had become a stranger too.

Vincent Kingsleigh was a handsome man. He had the Kingsleigh blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair which was once shaggy and free was now a short business cut and his once playful eyes were as cold and calculating as a predator.

"A snake is what he is." Alice thought to herself. As he came to stand in front of her she tensed. Who knew how he would react to her not only disappearing, then showing up out of nowhere not to mention in what she was wearing.

"Alice, would you care to explain why I was called to be informed that you have been missing for the last five days? As well as to tell me why you are dressed in such a provocative manner?" His voice like his eyes was cold and clipped. It was clear to anyone that he was pissed.

"I got lost in the woods and hit my head. I was unaware that it's been five days. I am dressed like this because I was training." She lied.

"How did you get lost in the woods? You shouldn't have been in there in the first place and how did you hit your head?" Her "Father" questioned.

"I saw a rabbit and chased after it, I tripped in a hole of some sort and when I woke up I came running back to school." At least this was a half truth.

"Where you hit me with your damned car." She added silently.

Vincent wasn't pleased. Alice had always been a troublesome child after her mother's death. She was always embarrassing the Kingsleigh name. Still at least she was alright. When he had been told she had gone missing he felt his heart stop. He never realized just how much she meant to him until he thought she was gone.

On his way here he remembered every single thing he had done wrong and it broke his heart. He knew that he was a horrible father to her. That he really didn't even have to right to call himself such a thing. He also knew that Evelyn would hate him for all he had done to their child. And now with said child in front of him he had still managed to hurt her.

"I'll go to my room, change and then head to class now. Sorry to cause so much trouble for you father." Alice said calmly before she turned to walk away.

"No you will rest for today. I will talk to Mrs. Ascot and inform her of the situation. Your health is important." With that said he climbed back into his car and was gone.

"Well that went well." Alice mumbled.

"No offense Alice but your father is an ass." Absolem drawled casually. Her laughter filled the air as they continued to her room.

Reaching her room she unlocked the door and quietly stepped inside. One nice thing about Ascot Academy was that you lived in dorms but got your own suits. Quickly walking over to the windows and closing the curtains Alice let out a sigh. She had to pack fast and then get back to Underland but first she was going to change.

After choosing what she was going to wear Alice stepped into the bathroom. Once finished she went and grabbed one of the suit cases and started filling it with clothes. She had changed into her old faded blue jeans and a coral tank top. She grabbed her old runners and tugged them on.

Frankly Alice really did own a lot of stuff but she was a master packer. She knew exactly where to put everything from clothes to books. She made sure that she cleaned out the entire room. All her pictures and knick-knacks were placed into bags or trunks and after only a few hours everything was ready to go.

Just as Absolem was about to leave there was a knock on the door. Alice's heart stopped.

"Please don't be my father!" She frantically thought over and over. With a quick look at Absolem she went to the door and opened it a crack. There looking more than a little uncomfortable was Mei-Lin Cho.

Mei-Lin was a small girl, just a little smaller than Alice herself. She was a beautiful Asian with flawless skin, shiny black hair that when the sun light hit it just right look purple and blue. It reminded her of raven wings, but what got her attention was the fact that Mei had almost electric blue eyes that seemed to glow. Said girl gave an unsure smile which caused Alice to return it with a confident one.

Mei was very shy and got picked on a lot because of it. However Alice knew the truth, they picked on her because she was pretty although she doubted Mei realized it. Once when she was practicing she saw Mei getting picked on by Samatha, the most popular girl in the academy and intervened. From then on she was kind of like her guardian and the small girl became the closest thing to a friend she had.

"Mei come on in." she said softly. She knew that if she was skipping class something happened.

"Thank you Aly." She whispered. Aly was the nick-name that Mei and only Mei could call her.

"No problem." Was her casual reply. And it wasn't. Mei was the one person who believed in the stories of Wonderland just like her and just like her dreamed of a life there. That was probably why she never mentioned missing her to Tarrant, because she fully planned to see her again.

"Aly where were you?" Mei's question brought her back to reality. Quickly looking around the room she went to the door and locked it.

"You know the story of Wonderland as well as I do right Mei?" Seeing the girl nod she continued sitting across from the girl on her bed.

"Well that's where I was. I went there and it's in danger, the Red Queen has started another war and she needs to be stopped." Alice knew that Mei would believe her because she knew Alice wouldn't lie about this.

"Really Alice! So when are you going back? Is there anything I can do to help because all you have to do is ask!" Mei stated excitedly.

"Well I was kinda hoping you would say that. I'll be leaving to return tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" the end turned into a question. She knew that Mei wasn't a fighter but she was one hell of a medic. She always tended to Alice whenever things got messy.

"Alice are you sure about this? She doesn't look like a fighter, and things will get dangerous." Absolem spoke up. He knew that this girl could be trusted with how Alice was speaking so openly with her but that's what worried him. If she was close to Alice then she would be targeted or worse killed.

"That may be true but she is a great medic and politician. She also knows some of the oldest and not to mention strongest battle strategies out there. So where it's true that she may not have much brawn she does have brains." Alice explained calmly.

"Um I hate to interrupt but I would love to go with you and help with whatever I can. Also I might not be good at hand to hand combat but I do have great skill with fire arms. I am a Cho after all." Mei huffed if she was going then she would not be a burden.

Alice let out a hearty laugh. Man she loved it when Mei lost her cool. It was rare but it was always worth it. She had a fiery spirit she just never let it out. Well unless she was called weak or it was suggested that she couldn't handle something, then she would stand up for herself.

"I see, well then I will take this to Alice's room and then come back for your things. That is after I speak with Mirana of course." Absolem drawled and then vanished.

"Doesn't he say good-bye?" Mei asked softly. This led to Alice laughing again sobering slightly she turned to face the raven haired girl.

"So why aren't you in class? Did something happen again?" It was a gentle question but the undertone said no lie would be tolerated.

"Samatha and her groupies cornered me this morning and did their usual teasing but then they demanded to be let into the dorm so they could get into your room. Samatha said that since you ran away she was going to take your stuff. I told her no, so she got her lackeys to push me into the pond. I couldn't go to class like that and I was humiliated so I hid in my room. I heard you get back and well you know the rest." She explained sadly.

Alice figured it was something like that. Mei was so shy and well just to forgiving for her own good. She never went to the teachers or the dorm head about the harassment. Nope she just took it all in stride and just said that karma will get them in the end. Secretly Alice hoped she was there to see it, that the both were.

Sighing she stood up and held her hand out to Mei. Said girl gratefully grabbed it and led them to her room. Mei's room was across from hers but now that she thought about it she had never been in it before. So once the door closed she looked around curiously. She saw all of Mei's sketching and painting supplies and smiled. The girl loved to design. Whether it was clothes or buildings, it didn't matter.

Watching as she brought out bags and trunks they began packing. For the first time Alice took in what she was wearing. A soft pink long sleeved boat neck shirt was paired with khaki skirt that went a little past her knees with cute brown boots. Her long hair hung down past her waist in soft layers, some with natural curl and others straight.

It amazed Alice how anyone could handle having that much hair. She never let her hair get to long; she preferred it short and out of the way. Realizing that she was starring she got back to work. There was light conversation flowing between the two. Alice told her about her adventure so far and everyone she had met.

She noticed that Mei seemed eager to meet Stayne and laughed when they both blushed like crazy when she mentioned what had transpired between her and the Hatter. Over all they were having a blast and timed seem to just fly by because before either girl knew it they were finished.

"Since Absolem isn't back yet and it's supper time lets go eat." Alice suggested.

"Sure besides classes are over so it's safe to go outside. What do you want to eat?" Mei asked although she already knew the answer.

"Pizza!" Alice exclaimed while at the same time Mei thought of the dough substance. Alice loved pizza and once a week they would go get some together. They weren't even study partners since Alice was a year older but that didn't stop them from being close. People were dormed together based on family statues. Even though Alice didn't act it she was still from a powerful family that was just like the Cho's in more ways than one.

From what Alice remembered the Cho family lost their Lady of the house to the birth of Mei. She had gotten sick and just wasn't strong enough to pull through. After the loss of his wife Mr. Cho, like Alice's father threw himself into his work. However unlike her father he never remarried. Instead he desperately watched over Mei to the point of putting her into a bar less prison.

She sighed. She figured too much attention is just as bad as none at all. Slowly they walked across the campus to the pizza place. Over the years businesses had opened up little shops on the campus for the students and everyone was grateful. She watched as people walked around them, for the most part they were ignored but occasionally a group would stop to stare and then break into whispers.

Personally she was used to it but she could tell that Mei-Lin wasn't and didn't know what to make of the sudden starring. Gently taking her hand Alice led her along and then into the restaurant; "A Little Slice of Heaven".

"Just ignore them Mei, they aren't worth stressing over." Alice bit out as they sat in a booth. She was kinda pissed at those people because now her little Mei looked like she had just been mugged or something.

"What were they whispering about anyways?" She asked gently. Alice shrugged she didn't know and really didn't care. She was used to this but clearly Mei wasn't.

"Who cares we won't be here tomorrow anyway right? So why should it matter. When they're in class bored out of their minds we will be on a crazy adventure to save Underland. Therefore you should just ignore them instead of letting it get to you." She explained hoping it would make her feel better.

"Yeah your right! We will be doing something much more important than learning about proper etiquette." Mei replied happily. Smiling at each other they went up, placed their order and paid. Everyone who worked there knew what they wanted to they simply asked if it was for inside or to go.

"I think we will get it to go this time thanks." Alice said politely. She was never rude to people who gave her food. Going back to their seats they picked up their conversation.

"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Mei asked intently.

"Well I'm moving there permanently so that I can be with Tarrant but I can't say how long the fight will go on for, it could be months here." She admitted.

"Do you think I could stay there too? I don't think I could handle coming back to this place after being free." Mei stated without meeting her eyes.

"I'm sure Mirana wouldn't mind, besides maybe you'll fall in love with someone there." Alice teased. She smirked in satisfaction when the girl across from her blushed.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. A misfit and a freak." Came an obnoxious voice from her left.

"Samatha. Good to see you. How's life as a half blood been for yeah lately?" Alice said casually. Where she cared nothing about blood statues people like Samatha hated to be reminded that they were never going to be as powerful as the old families.

Alice could literally see her bristle at the comment. It almost made her smirk, almost. However she kept her mask of indifference in place and after a nod at Mei both girls stood and went to get there pizza.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you really think you can just say whatever you want and get away with it?!" Came the shrill scream of Samatha Gold. She was pretty but she was also petty. Gold ringlets, pale blue eyes, fake tan and designer clothes. That's all that made up her appearance. No personality at all.

"Yup." There was no hesitation, no extra words because it was true. She could get away with it and she would because come tomorrow she wouldn't be here. So it was with that thought in mind that she turned on her heel and walked away with a giggling Mei and a yummy smelling pizza.

After the pizza was done the girls just waited for Absolem in Alice's now empty room. Suddenly there was a "poof" and Absolem smiled in amusement when Alice fell of the bed in startled surprise. After she composed herself and properly introduced them to each other they led him to her room and set him on her belongings. After a quick see you soon from Mei and nod from Alice they watched him disappear once more this time with Mei's things.

"So you ready? We will have to be careful that no one sees us." Alice explained softly as they approached the gardens.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure you can find it again?" Mei asked softly.

"Yeah that won't be a problem I will always be able to find it. Now let's go before someone comes and sees us." With those final words they took off running into the woods, neither one aware of the two sets of eyes watching their every move.

"Well what do we do?" A young male voice asked his companion.

"What do you think? We follow them of course." A second male voice stated before getting up and giving chase.

~A.N.~

Ok I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I feel like such a bad authoress right now but I have had some serious writer's block, but fear not it is over. I had a really hard time with this chapter because it's kind of an important moment. Not only did I introduce a new character (loves to Mei!) but I also brought Alice's dad to her school, where we got to see how his mind handled her missing. I also brought in Samatha, and yes she will be a major person in this story. Then we have to two mystery guys at the end of this chapter! So I hope this was worth the wait and that you can forgive me! I won't wait almost 4 months before updating again I swear! Anyways please rate and review! *smiles and bows*


	14. Close Your Eyes and JUMP!

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 12

Close your eyes and JUMP!

Alice led the way easily jumping over fallen trees and misplaced rocks. Mei-Lin was a little ways behind her. Both were running and both knew that this was the last time they would be coming to school here. Alice slowed herself to a walk deeming it safe enough. Mei looked grateful that they were deep enough to not be seen.

Taking a deep breath Alice smiled. She loved the smell of nature it reminded her of better times with her Grams. It was like a soothing balm on her still mourning heart. Looking over at Mei she almost burst out laughing. Her friend was cursing under her breath and pulling forest debris from her long hair.

"Need some help there?" Alice asked, her quiet voice shaking with mirth. She had never seen Mei this mad before.

"Please! Before I lose it completely. I mean look at my hair, my beautiful precious hair! It looks like a swallow tried to nest in it!" Mei cried frantically puling at the visible twigs.

"Now, now. Calm down or you'll just make it worse than it already is." Alice advised gently while going to walk behind the distraught girl.

"Thanks Aly. I'm sorry for freaking out like this it's just that my hair is very important to me. I know that sounds vain but it's the truth." The Asian half mumbled.

"Nah it's not vain. Everyone has something about themselves that they pride themselves on myself included. But I have a feeling that there's more to it than it just being pretty. So what's the deal? Why _is_ your hair so important to you anyway?" Alice asked curiously.

"My mom. She had such long beautiful hair and out of every one of my siblings I'm the only one who inherited it. So I promised myself that I would keep it long in memory of her. Before I knew it, it became my pride and joy. It's like there's still a part of her with me, yeah know?" Mei explained softly.

"Yeah I do. I'm the same way kinda. I mean when my mom died I swore to learn Italian so that I could feel close to her and when Grams died I got her life motto as a tattoo so that her words would always be with me." Alice admitted softly.

She had never told anyone about her tattoos or the meanings behind them. Then again she never trusted anyone enough to but after Mei sharing something so personal she just knew that she would understand. And looking into the raven's eyes that's all she saw. Slowly they made their way through the woods. Not a word was spoken and it was a comfortable silence with just the sounds of nature and the detangling of Mei's hair.

Finally when they got the last of the twigs and leafs out Alice started to braid her hair. It would prevent a repeat of earlier. Slowly they came to a stop in front of a large tree. Alice looked at it with warm and loving eyes. Turning to look at Mei she motioned with her head to follow. Going around the tree they both looked at the rabbit hole. One in joy and the other in fear.

"I don't think I can do this!" Mei exclaimed fearfully.

"What? Why? What's wrong we just jump down, fall for awhile and then bada bing bada boom we're in Underland!" Alice exclaimed not seeing what the problem was.

"Alice I'm claustrophobic! I don't think I can crawl into there to fall without hyperventilating!" Mei rushed. Just thinking about it made it hard for the small girl to breath.

"Shit." Alice felt horrible. She had completely forgotten about Mei's problem in her excitement about seeing Tarrant.

"Aly what do I do?!" Mei asked panicked. She knew this was the only way to go and if they waited too long people would come looking for them. Ok now she was really panicking.

"First thing is getting you to calm down. So just take a few deep breaths. We will figure this out." Alice spoke softly while placing her hands on the freaking girl gently. Panicking wouldn't do them any good. Then a twig snapped.

Both girls froze. Someone was there and watching them. Not knowing how much was heard or what was going to happen Alice did what any Alice would do. She grabbed Mei; who was still frozen stiff and gave her a mighty shove while quietly but firmly telling the other girl what to do. This caused said girl to snap to attention and obey.

So forgetting her fear Mei closed her eyes and jumped. Right down the rabbit hole. Looking around Alice felt her eyes straining to catch any movement. Finally she saw someone shift their weight. From her position she could see them but not the other way around. With no sound at all she ran into the area surrounding them while remaining hidden. Noting that there were two she managed to silently get behind them and putting all her strength into it she tackled the unknown enemies. Only to discover they weren't that unknown at all.

"Duncan! Kyle! What are you two doing here?!" Alice asked, well more like demanded, furious.

"We could ask you the same thing Alice but for now would you please get off?" Duncan asked with a grimace.

"Don't listen to him Alice I like the way we are just fine." Kyle spoke up with a stupid look on his face that made her want to punch him.

Quickly getting off the two Alice glared down at their forms. She felt great satisfaction when they flinched under her gaze. Still she couldn't figure out why they were there. Clearly they followed them but just how much did they hear? How much did they know?

"I'll ask again. What are you guys doing here?" she was pissed and it was evident in her voice. Everyone and anyone knew that a pissed Alice was a dangerous Alice.

"Well it's kinda obvious isn't it? We followed you after hearing you in the gardens. So the real question is what could you and Cho be doing out here that would make you paranoid about being followed?" Kyle asked somewhat sarcastically.

"None of your god damned business that's what. What I do with Mei in my spare time has nothing to do with you!" Alice growled out.

Personally she had nothing against Duncan. His twin brother however was a completely different story. Kyle was an ass, simple as that. The guy really believed he was God's gift to the female race. Yeah she could admit he was attractive on the outside; with shaggy blond hair and piercing green eyes, but on the inside he was as ugly as they came.

Duncan though was fine. He too had shaggy blond hair but his eyes were hazel and just nicer looking. Softer. He was a nice guy if not a little mischievous. It was that nature that probably got him to agree to following them in the first place. However there was no doubt in her mind that it was Kyle's idea.

"Hate to break it to yeah but since you're going to be my girlfriend that makes it me business." Kyle stated. It was like she had actually agreed. That just served to piss her off more. Like hell she would be with such an arrogant prick when she had Tarrant! The nerve!

"I'm not going to date you so just forget about it! I already have someone that I love so I have no interest in down grading because that's exactly what it would be. You will never be half the man that Tarrant is so why don't you just go home ok Kyle?" Alice didn't know where it came from but right now she didn't care the jerk deserved it.

"Excuse me! When the hell did you get a boyfriend?! You have turned down every single guy to ask you out since you got to the academy including myself! What makes this guy so special?" Kyle demanded. He had been trying to get with her for years! Years! And know all of a sudden she has a boyfriend! No it had to be a lie.

"Obviously I turned them down I wasn't interested. As to when I started dating Tarrant is none of your business so but out!" Alice yelled. That was one thing about Kyle she hated the most. He always made her lose control.

"Oh I get it you can't tell me because he isn't real! You're making him up so that I'll back off but if you think that it's going to work then you're wrong Kingsleigh." Kyle goaded. She heard Duncan sigh and roll his eyes. Seriously she swore she heard them roll.

"Hate to burst your bubble Stratler but Tarrant is very real. Who else do you think gave me this?" Pulling the top of her sweater away she showed them the love bites the Hatter had given her. She smirked at their shocked faces.

How her father never noticed was a miracle but then Absolem explained that he simply hid them and so to avoid anyone seeing the ones on her neck she pulled on a sweater. After all Absolem wasn't here to hide them right now.

"But that's-"-a love bite and judging by the color it's fresh." Kyle started but Duncan finished due to his brothers state of shock.

"That's right because I was with him earlier today and we well kinda got carried away. But you should see his neck, way more noticeable then mine." Alice said with a pleased smirk. There was no way that her Hatter could hide those marks. Mally would be forced to look at them and know that SHE gave them to him.

"Now you two should get going. I don't know about Duncan but I do know that your absence will be noticed Kyle." Alice stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan bit out. He was kind of hurt by her words, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"I didn't mean it like that Duncan. It's just that your brother is a ladies' man and therefore if his groupies can't find him all hell will break loose." She explained.

"Oh, well yeah that's true. Ok then but what are your going to do out here Alice?" Duncan inquired.

"I'm going to go see my boyfriend so get going shoo!" Alice said playfully and gave a gentle but firm push towards the academy.

Duncan just smiled and started dragging his silent brother. No doubt that he was still trying to wrap his mind around Alice not being single. Frankly he was happy for her, she deserved to be happy.

"Duncan stop! We aren't leaving we are going to stay and watch!" Kyle stated while huffing like a five year old.

"Why?" Was the simple question.

"So I can see my competition of course. I won't give up that easily, I've waited far too long to lose her now!" Kyle whispered while hiding behind a bush.

"Whatever." Duncan mumbled. Looking at her she just kept looking around then at the rabbit hole then around again. It was like she was waiting for them to jump out and scare her again, like when they were kids. Just then she got a relieved look on her face turned around and yelled something really weird.

"Just close your eyes and jump!" She yelled before the same sensation of falling took over. Alice had this nagging feeling but couldn't quite place it. Still as long as she remembered to lock the door everything would be fine. At least that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

Landing with a painful thud Alice felt herself wince. Standing slowly she looked around for Mei. Spotting her sitting against one of the doors she walked over to make sure she was ok.

"Hey sorry about that. Are you alright?" Alice asked gently crouching down in front of her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, a little shaken up but now that it's over I'll be ok." Mei replied with a small smile. She knew Alice only did that because someone was coming and if she was being honest she was kind of grateful for it.

"That's good I was scared that you might have gotten hurt on the landing." She replied happy that the other girl wasn't hurt.

"Nope I'm fine. Falling off my horse hurts way more than that." Mei replied with a giggle. Sometimes Alice worried too much.

"Well what do you say to getting out of here and starting this died crazy adventure?" Alice asked excitedly. However that excitement died when she heard two loud bangs and matching groans.

"Dude where the hell are we?" Duncan moaned while holding his hand to his forehead.

"How the hell should I know? What kind of rabbit hole was that anyway?" Kyle gasped out. Both boys pushed themselves into sitting positions before looking around and spotting the two girls looking at them with wide eyes.

"Alice what are they doing here?" Mei asked in a rushed whisper. She couldn't believe her eyes and looking at her friend she could see she was just as shocked by the sudden appearance of the boys across from them.

"Alice where are we? What is this place and what's with all the doors?" Duncan questioned slowly as if trying to wrap his head around the fact that yes he did just follow her down a rabbit hole.

"Well Alice? Are you going to tell us what's going on or not? I still can't believe that this is happening but I want answers and you seem to know what's going on so hurry up and start talking." Kyle demanded. He was getting angrier by the second. Somehow he knew this had something to do with that "Tarrant" guy and he wasn't leaving until he knew how.

"Shut up. If you would stop talking I could speak. This has nothing to do with you. You never should have followed me but now that you have I have no choice but to take you with us." Alice all but growled.

"Alice are you sure that's a good idea? They have no idea on what to expect. They don't even know where we're going or how dangerous it's going to be." Mei pointed out. She didn't like to question her friend like this but she was really concerned about the boys.

"I know Mei. However they have already seen too much. It would be way to risky to just let them go. What if they tell others about the rabbit hole? Who knows what would happen then. Therefore we will take them with us to Marmoreal and let Mirana decide what to do with them." Alice explained, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Very well. You do have a point. I just hope we don't get into any trouble on the way." Mei whispered softly. She knew that if they were attacked with just the two of them they could handle it but with these guys who had no idea of what was going on it could be dangerous.

"Hello we're still here yeah know? Can you stop talking like we're not?!" Kyle bit out. He hated being ignored and left out of the loop.

"Who's Mirana?" Duncan asked calmly. It sounded like a lovely name and he figured that since they clearly got involved in something serious it would be best to be informed and to stay on Alice's good side.

"Mirana is the White Queen of Marmoreal. She will know what to do with you. Until then you'll have to stay close to us because it's dangerous here." Alice explained tiredly. Why couldn't this day just be over already?

"White Queen? You know a queen? Since when and just what do you mean by dangerous?" Kyle burst out, once again making Alice want to hit him. Mean while Duncan went over to Mei and helped her up. Choosing to just stand beside her.

"Yes I know a queen. In fact I know two of them. As for what I meant by dangerous it's exactly like it sounds. We are entering a war zone. There is no telling when or if we'll be attacked so you have to be ready for anything. Now let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner we get to the White Palace." Alice ordered before going over to one of the doors. The others just followed behind silently. None wanting to make her angrier than she already was.

Removing the key from around her neck Alice looked behind her one more time before unlocking the door. Once it opened she stepped aside and let the others through before following behind them and relocking the old passage. After securing her key back around her neck she looked at the others and gave a cold smirk at their faces.

"Welcome to Underland." Alice announced lowly. Even though the land before her was heartbreaking she was happy to be back. It meant she was one step closer to her hatter and that was all that mattered right now.

"What the hell is this place and what happened to it?" Duncan asked softly. He was in a mix of awe and horror.

"This is a magical land. One very different then your own. It was once called "Wonderland" but that was just the name my Grams came up with when she was a child. It's real name is Underland. As for what happened to it, well you can thank the Red Queen for that." Alice spoke quietly while using her hand to gesture to the destruction in front of them.

"Wait, those stories are real?" Kyle asked in compete disbelief.

"Obviously. You're here aren't you? Now let's get moving it isn't safe to linger in one place for too long." Alice explained while slowly leading the way.

As they walked no one spoke. They didn't know what to say. The boy's minds were going a mile a minute but they knew better then to start asking questions right now. Duncan simply told his brother that Alice would explain everything once she felt it was safe.

Mei was silently taking in the wreckage before her. She wanted to cry for everyone who lost their lives, homes and loves ones. She felt determination fill her body. She wanted to help save this land and vaguely wondered if this was how Alice felt when she first arrived here. Somehow she imagined it was a lot worse for her. This was her world, her home. It must have been horrible to see it like this.

Alice herself was listening for anything that could be a threat. She scanned the area with well trained eyes. If they were attacked she would be the only one who knew how to fight so she needed to avoid conflict at all costs. She also knew that should Mirana let the guys keep their memories of this place she would have to explain everything to them once they were in the safety of the Palace walls.

After a few hours she let the group stop to have a quick rest. Pulling out two water bottles from her backpack she handed on to the boys and the other to Mei, who accepted it greedily.

"So how much longer until we get to this White Palace?" Kyle asked quietly. He didn't want to get attacked by something because he was too loud.

"I don't know actually. When I first got here I had to go to the Red Queen's Palace in Salazen Grum so I never went straight to the White Palace from the door before." Alice explained softly.

"Why would you go to the evil queen's palace? That just doesn't make sense." Duncan spoke up thoughtfully.

"I didn't really have a choice. Everyone but Thackery and Chess had been captured so I had to go and break them out." Alice explained defensively.

"Wait. You went to the home of your enemy, snuck in, broke out your allies and somehow managed to get away with it?" Kyle asked impressed. He knew Alice was brave but something like that was just boarder line stupidity.

"Yeah though I barely made it to the White Palace alive. I was out for thirteen days because of my injuries. By the way I should warn you that time moves differently here so don't lose your head thinking you've been missing longer than you really have." Alice pointed out while putting the water back in her bag.

"Now let's get moving." She ordered.

"Right, good idea because I don't want to spend the night out here." Mei whispered with a shiver. She knew about the shadows, the boys didn't.

"Don't blame you. I don't like the idea either, who knows what's out there." Kyle admitted walking a little closer the Asian. This was the first time he really spent time with Mei-Lin. He knew her but had never hung out with her before. It still boggled his mind that she could be so calm about this.

Mei-Lin laughed softly, maybe having the guys around wouldn't be so bad. They finally seemed to be getting over the shock that there was in fact another world out there. Still she wasn't going to trust them just yet. If Alice and Mirana decided that they had to go she wouldn't interfere.

So the rag-tag group continued to walk taking breaks here and there until they could finally see the white walls of Marmoreal. Alice figured that they had arrived just after day break because the sun was just starting to set casting the opal kingdom into a blaze of orange. It was breath taking and judging by the gasps behind her the other's thought so too.

Happily the group made their way down to the bridge and into the court yard. With her companions in awe Alice looked around for her other friends. Just then she heard a startled yelp and turned to see Kyle on the ground looking dumbfounded at a grinning Chessur.

"Chess!" She called happily pulling the stunning cat into a hug.

"Alice! Welcome home! We have all missed you so much!" Chessur all but gushed. Oh how he had missed her. Tarrant was just so miserable to be around without her.

"That cat just spoke! That cat just spoke and is floating!" Kyle exclaimed in alarm.

"Yeah and he can vanish too." Mei explained that Chess was indeed the Cheshire Cat and that he had evaporating skills.

"My Alice, who are your friends?" Said cat asked curiously. However before she could answer she was tackled.

~A.N.~

Yay! New Chapter! I am on a roll! So they mystery guys are now introduced and in Underland. They seem to be handling it well but what will happen when Tarrant and Kyle clash heads over Alice and what will Mirana do about the two boys? Will she let them stay or send them back to their own world with no memory of what's transpired? Who knows! Now please rate and review! *smiles and bows*


	15. Nutters and Knuckleheads

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 13

Of Knuckleheads and Nutters

Alice didn't know what hit her but for some reason she was looking at a darkening sky. Shifting her gaze down she noted long fuzzy ears. Ah, she knew those ears. Clinging tightly to her stomach was Thackery.

"Hello Thackery. It's good to see you again." She spoke happily. She had missed the crazy hare a lot even though it had only been a day for her. A very long day.

"Alice! You're back and this time you're staying right?" He questioned quickly, his buggy eyes darting to and fro.

"Yes Thackery. I promise I won't leave to Otherworld again unless I really have too." She swore gently. She could tell that her absence had really bothered him and she didn't want him to think she was going to just up and leave them.

"Um Kingsleigh, what's with the Hare? And do all the animals here speak?" Kyle asked bitterly. He hated how she was so touchy feely with everyone.

"Don't call me that Stratler! As for him, he's the March Hare; Thackery Earwicket. Thackery, Chess this is Mei-Lin Cho and the Stratler twins Duncan and Kyle." Alice introduced while gesturing to each person upon their name.

"Nice to meet you both." Mei said politely.

"Hi there." Duncan replied nervously. He never was a cat person.

"Whatever." Kyle mumbled. He just wanted life to return to normal.

"Kyle! Where are your manners? These people, animals, oh whatever are my friends so you better clean up your act because I will not have you embarrass me in front of Mirana!" Alice lectured. She wasn't comfortable calling Chess and Thackery animals even though that's what they were.

"So what? I just want to find a way to get back home and you're coming with us! I won't let you stay in some warped world where anything could happen." Kyle stated hotly while getting in her face.

"Who do you think you are?! I am not leaving. I am going to live here after we defeat the Red Queen. I'm going to stay here with Tarrant and the others and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" Alice exclaimed furious.

"What's going on here?" Mei asked confused. Why was Kyle freaking out all of a sudden and did he really think he could stop Alice from staying?

"My brother is missing the big picture as usual. He is so caught up in getting Alice to be his that he can't seem to hear a single word she says. All he wants is to date her to the point that he doesn't care about her own wants." Duncan explained highly annoyed with his twin's behavior.

"The Hatter is not going to like this. He is very protective of Alice and I don't think he would hesitate to attack your brother should he get out of line." Chess said from his place beside Mei. He really hoped the dumb boy realized soon that Alice was not leaving them.

"Chess! What do we do? If Tarrant sees this he will be very angry." Thackery whispered to the cat. He had moved over to the group when the fight started and looking over at the two it was still building.

"Don't worry. Kyle will say something stupid then Alice will attack him, beat him to a bloody pulp and storm away. It's just the way they are." Duncan stated calmly. Kyle was always pushing her too far and one day it was going to get him seriously hurt or killed.

"You seem pretty calm about all of this. Aren't you worried about your brother?" Mei asked curiously.

"No. Besides he deserves whatever she dishes out. He is acting like she belongs to him and it's going to end badly. He doesn't know how to react to everything that's happened so he's lashing out. I for one plan to stay and see if I can help out." Duncan spoke sagely, watching the two continue to argue.

Mei was shocked. Duncan really was nothing like his twin. He seemed to truly care about what was going on and she couldn't help but want to be friends with him because of that.

"You want to help us even though you have no idea as to what's going on? Even though you hardly know anyone from this world?" Mei inquired softly.

"Yup. I don't need to know what's going on or who everyone is. If Alice is determined to save this world then I'll help because I believe in her and what she fights for." Duncan stated confidently.

"Well I must say I'm impressed. I do hope we can be friends." Chess purred.

"And I'm saying that since you're not my boyfriend or a family member you have no say in what I do whats so ever!" Alice's scream drew the group's attention back to them.

"Oh please do you really think it's going to last with that Tarrant guy? I bet he leaves you the second you put out!" Kyle yelled out harshly. Alice recoiled like she had been slapped. It was dead silent. No one moved.

Alice looked down so that her bangs were covering her wide eyes. She could feel her body trembling whether it was from shock or anger she didn't know. What she did know was that Kyle Stratler was going to pay. No one talked about her or someone she loved like that and got away with it.

Honestly she didn't remember moving. All she knew was that one moment she was frozen with rage and the next she heard and felt the breaking of cartilage. She knew that his nose would never heal completely just by looking at it.

She stood over him and glared down. She wanted so much to just lose control, to snap but she was better than that. She was better than him. So she settled for warning him instead.

"You listen very carefully to me Stratler. If you ever insult my Tarrant like that again I will do more than break your fucking nose. I will rip you apart limb from bloody limb while you're still alive and feed you to the animals back in Otherworld. Am I clear?" Alice's voice was low but it carried easily across the silent courtyard.

People could say whatever they wanted about her and she could ignore it for the most part but what Kyle had said was beyond forgiveness. She would carry out what she said too and he knew it. Everyone did. Kyle starred up at her in shock and fear. She broke his nose and he was covered in blood because of it. Not only that but she threatened him! Kyle couldn't believe it! He was just about to say something when his brother spoke up.

"Whatever you're thinking of saying Kyle don't. You have no one to blame for this but yourself." Duncan growled. He was furious. Alice had looked so hurt but his brother's crass words that he felt like he had just watched someone kick a puppy.

"What do you mean Duncan?! She just threatened me! You should be standing up for me!" Kyle screamed in disbelief. How could his brother side with her?

"Oh that wasn't a threat, it was a promise." Alice whispered with deadly intent. They all watched as Kyle flinched at her voice.

"What is going on out here?" Mirana asked rushing down the steps and over to Alice's side. Looking down at the bleeding boy then back at her new champion Mirana looked confused.

"Forgive me Mirana. I didn't mean to cause a commotion however these two followed me down the rabbit hole. It would have been too risky to leave them so I brought them here, where I then broke Kyle's nose for being a bastard." Alice explained calmly.

"It really wouldn't have gotten so violent if Kyle had left Tarrant out of it." Mei mumbled softly. However Mirana had heard her and her eyes went wide in understanding.

"I see. Well Alice you did the right thing by bringing them here. As for this fight, I will not say anything to Tarrant about it. I feel it would be best if you told him about this yourself. Now that this is settled allow me to introduce myself. I am Mirana, White Queen of Marmoreal." The royal said with a curtsy.

"An honor your highness. I am Mei-Lin Cho." Mei said while bowing politely.

"Your highness. I am Duncan Stratler and that is my older brother Kyle. I am honored to meet you." Duncan introduced, his eyes never leaving hers even while he bowed. She was breath taking. He had never seen a more beautiful woman.

"A pleasure I am sure. Please let us go and get you all settled. I do apologize that it may take a few moments to get your rooms ready gentlemen. However Alice and Mei your rooms are ready and all you need to do is unpack." Mirana explained leading them into the palace.

"It's fine your highness. After all we are unexpected company." Duncan assured her. He didn't want her to feel bad about their unannounced arrival.

"Please Duncan, call me Mirana. That goes for you as well Mei, Kyle. I see no need for such formalities when it's just us." She stated happily. As she led them to the kitchen she explained the grounds layout and the basic rules. Opening the door she glided in and started mixing up something for Kyle's nose.

"Alice! You're back!" Came the voice of Atlas, with Theo and Miya right behind him.

"Yup, I sure am. How have you been? Did yeah miss me?" She asked the puppies playfully scratching each one behind the ears. No matter how angry she was just one look at them had her wanting to go "Awe".

"We sure did but now that you're back we can all play together!" Theo exclaimed.

"Tomorrow that is. Dad said that you would be tired so we were to let you rest." Miya said sternly while glancing at her brothers. Sometimes she wondered how they could be so simple minded.

"Ok then! I'll play with you tomorrow." Alice promised earning herself three wagging tails. Looking up at the occupants in the room she saw everyone watching Mirana work her magic. She snickered at Kyle's disgusted face when he saw what he was going to have to drink.

"If it's all right with everyone I'm going to go and explain the situation to Tarrant. I'll see you all later if not in the morning." Alice said with a half-hearted wave before walking out the door to seek out her hatter.

Alice walked the familiar path to the gardens to see if he was in "their" spot as she liked to call it. When she arrived he wasn't there. She sighed and continued to the court yard. She looked at the blood that was still on the stone. It made her anger return tenfold.

"Stupid jerk." She muttered. Deciding to check his shop she walked back into the castle. Once again he wasn't there and Alice was getting frustrated.

Finally she stopped in front of his bedroom doors. Forcing the blush at remembering what happened last time she was here down, she knocked on the doors. Getting no answer she knocked again. This time a little louder. Still nothing.

"Screw it." She mumbled and ripped the doors open, stepping inside. The lights were on but there was no one I sight.

"What the hell? Where is he?" Alice asked aloud.

"Who's there?" Came his voice from behind one of the doors. Shrugging her small shoulders Alice walked over the door that she saw was slightly ajar. Opening it a little wider she popped her head in.

"It's Alice. I've been looking" She chocked on her words. Tarrant was standing in nothing but a towel slung low in his hips while drying his hair with a smaller one.

"Oops my bad!" She yelped while closing the door.

"Damn it focus! You came here to tell him something not jump him! God why does he have to be so fucking hot! Ok calm down. Deep breaths." Alice thought to herself frantically. She was completely unaware of the startled man she left in the bathroom.

"What just happened? Alice was here right? But she isn't back yet is she? Was it my imagination playing tricks on me again?" Tarrant wondered to himself. Finally deciding to go out and check he threw on his sleeping pants and exited the bathroom only to in fact find his Alice pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. He thought she looked just adorable.

"Alice what are you doing?" Tarrant asked chuckling at her startled expression. He watched her eyes rake over his body and saw them darken until they were almost black in color. He loved that he had that effect on her and that she was so open about her attraction to him but if she kept looking at him like that he was going to lose it.

"Alice, love, what are you doing here?" He asked again, this time snapping her out of her lust induced trance.

"Right well I came to let you know what was going on. You see there was a slight complication." She began.

"What kind of complication? Are you alright?" The Hatter asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry. Do you mind if we sit?" Alice asked while gesturing to the bed.

"Of course not. Please make yourself at home." Tarrant said affectionately. Smiling she did just that. She tugged off her runners and socks, god she hated socks, and pulled off her sweater. She missed how Tarrant's eyes glowed with pride at seeing the love bites he gave her.

"Right, here goes. I'm not sure if you know about how Mei is coming to live here but she is and just after I got her down the rabbit hole I ran into a problem, well two of them if you want to get technical." Alice explained. Seeing him nod she continued.

"You see one of my guy friends and his jerk-off twin brother had followed us. Needless to say we got into an argument but eventually they left, or so I thought." Alice stated wearily. Would he be mad that she wasn't more careful?

"Go on Alice." Tarrant urged gently. No, she decided he wouldn't, he would understand.

"Well they didn't leave and they followed us down the rabbit hole. I couldn't risk them telling anyone so I brought them here. And god do I regret it!" She exclaimed burying her face in her hands. She really didn't want to tell him what Kyle had said but she knew that she had too.

Tarrant noticed how she seemed to be holding something back and knew that it had to do with the noise he had heard from his window. He knew that she was arguing with a male but couldn't make out what was being said. At least he figure it was her, after all his Alice had a fierce temper.

"Why do you regret it?" Tarrant asked attentively.

"Because that bastard Kyle keeps pissing me off. I should have dragged his ass up that hole and just have knocked him out instead of dealing with his shit." Alice exclaimed angrily. Standing up she started pacing again, a habit she picked up from her Grams.

"I mean who does he think he is acting like he can dictate my life for me? News flash! I already have a father! And I swear if I hear him say how I'm going to be his girlfriend one more time I'll kill him. What's worse is he brought you into it and that is just not ok!" She ranted while Tarrant watched on silently.

At first he was slightly amused. Alice was cute when she was mad. Well not cute, that wasn't the right word. Sexy was a better choice. Her eyes were blazing and her hair was a mess from her running her hands through it. She looked so dangerous like this. It made him wonder what she would look like in the throes of passion with a different fire in her eyes.

However Tarrant's lustful thoughts came to a screeching halt when she said this Kyle guy was trying to claim her. She was his. Then she said that he was brought into the fight and he couldn't help but wonder what was said to make her this angry.

"Alice, love, what did he say?" Tarrant inquired calmly. His voice snapped her out of her rant and her eyes filled with hurt. It was swirling around with the anger like a storm. Now he was getting concerned.

"Love?" His voice was soft, like he was scared that he would spoke her and she'd run from the room. He saw her take a deep breath.

"He said something that was untrue and I know that. But it still hurts that he could say something like that without even meeting you first." Alice's voice was no longer angry. It was sad and tired, and Tarrant decided that he never wanted to hear it come from her again.

"He said that you would probably leave me after we slept together." She didn't look away from his eyes. She simply watched as the crimson bled into the green. It wasn't until he stood up and went for the door that she moved. She knew Hatter was going to go after Kyle, and while part of her wanted to let him she knew he would be upset afterwards.

"Tarrant calm down. I already broke his nose and threatened him with a painful death so please let it go." Alice asked quietly while hugging him from behind. Her face was buried in his back so her voice was a little muffled.

"Nah Alice. Dat bugger wen' and 'urt ye, I will na forgive 'im." Came his rough reply. She shivered. She was right his accent was delicious however she knew he was serious about hurting Kyle.

"Quick think! What do I do? I have to distract him somehow!" Alice thought rapidly. Just then a devilish smirk appeared on her full lips.

"Oh I know just what to do, and we'll both enjoy it ha ha." She thought triumphantly. Slowly she placed small feather light kisses on his back while drawing random patterns on his stomach.

Tarrant was hell bent on finding this Kyle guy and beating him to a bloody pulp until he felt Alice kissing his back. Her little hands running teasingly across his stomach making his skin erupt into gooseflesh. Tarrant felt all thoughts of the boy fly out of his mind at her words.

"Tarrant please stay. Just stay here with me." Alice asked softly into his back while still placing small kisses here and there. She wanted time with him before they had to focus on the war and Iracebeth.

Slowly turning around Tarrant looked down at the small woman in his arms with gold eyes. Small flecks of jade blending into the mixture. Bending down he brought her in for a kiss. As their lips met Alice felt herself melt.

Soon their kiss turned from sweet and loving to passionate. Alice tangled her fingers into his damp hair in an attempt at getting him closer. Tarrant sensing her slight problem simply cupped her rump and lifted her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. Smirking into the kiss he backed her up against a familiar bed post.

"Looks like we get to continue what we started before we were so rudely interrupted." Tarrant gasped out, taking in all the air he could. Alice however was unfazed and continued to kiss her way down his neck, stopping to bite softly at his Adam's apple before continuing to his collar bone where she proceeded to leave a nice love bite.

Tarrant felt a groan rip from the back of his throat when her legs tightened around him pulling her closer to her center. His hands were messaging her firm rear and his mouth was exploring every piece of flesh he could see.

Alice brought his mouth back to hers and the battle for dominance began. She let him win when he gave her ass a tight squeeze. This was heaven and she never wanted it to stop. All she could think about was getting more of Tarrant. It was like he was a drug and she was the addict.

Tarrant was more than happy with how things had progressed. This time Alice initiated their little make out session and that just made it all that much better. She may have only been gone a few days his time but it was to long as far as he was concerned. Now he wanted nothing more than to toss her on his bed and ravish her senseless. He could feel himself harden at the mere thought.

"Almost time to stop." He thought to himself. As much as he would love to continue and have her right then and there he wanted their first time together to be special. So with a small sigh he pulled away to look her in the eye.

When she heard him sigh she knew it was time to stop. That's one of the things she loved about Tarrant, he knew when to stop something before it got out of hand. So she just smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Can we stay like this for just a little longer?" She asked quietly. The Hatter just smiled softly.

"Of course. We can stay like this for as long as you want Alice." Tarrant said lovingly. Just then his door slammed open. Again.

"Alice Kingsleigh! You are going to pay for breaking my nose!" Kyle screamed. The two lovers just starred wide eyed while thinking the same thing.

"We have got to start locking the door."

~A.N.~

Yay! Another chapter! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I have never had to try and write with an accent before so I hope I didn't butcher it too badly. Please tell me what you think! Please rate and review! *smiles and bows*


	16. How to Fight With a Teapot

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 14

How to fight with a Teapot

Tarrant quickly came out of his shock and turned worried eyes to Alice. She was looking at Kyle with something akin to hate. He knew that she disliked the boy immensely and personally he didn't blame her for it one bit, however upon seeing the murderous intent in those chocolate orbs he began to fear for the boy's life.

She couldn't believe it! Didn't anyone know how to fucking knock anymore? But what really had her blood boiling was the fact that it was Kyle who had barged in on them. She never should have brought him with her. Even worse was that he was ranting and raving about how she broke his nose and how much it hurt getting it fixed.

"I should have broken his back instead of his stupid nose." Alice thought darkly. Deciding that she had heard enough she slowly untangled herself from Tarrant, who silently complied. As she started to advance on the stupid Otherworlder with clenched fists she felt her Hatter gently grasp her shoulders.

Tarrant wasn't stupid, he knew Alice was furious and that a serious fight was about to break out. Kyle seemed oblivious to the raging champion and just continued to rant on and on about how sorry Alice was going to be, which just served to anger her further.

"Tarrant, love, please let go so I can kill him." She growled, not taking her eyes off the obnoxious boy.

"Now Alice, dear, you need to calm down. Nothing will come of killing the git. Besides think of his brother. How would he feel knowing you killed his other half?" That Hatter tried to reason.

"I don't care anymore, just get him out of here before I change my mind and do kill him." Alice conceded albeit a bit grumpily. Clearing his throat Tarrant was about to interrupt Kyle when he himself was interrupted by a young woman latching onto Kyle's arm.

"Kyle that is enough! Are you trying to get Aly to kill you? Besides you only got what you deserved!" Mei exclaimed now highly annoyed. Tarrant looked at them and felt it was safe to assume that the girl was Mei-Lin. Seeing her look at him he gave a slight nod of his head in which she returned.

"Me! What did I do? I simply told her the truth, that's all! Then she broke my nose! It's not my fault she's to blind to see that she's being used!" Kyle exclaimed outraged. Why was everyone taking her side? It wasn't fair! Mei tensed, tightening her grip on his arm.

Tarrant quickly grabbed Alice just as she lunged and pulled her to his body but she fought against him hell bent on murdering the bastard across from them. Normally it would be him that needed to be restrained but he simply promised himself that he would get the boy later.

"Let go of me this instant Tarrant! I am going to kill him! I warned him not to insult you again but he clearly didn't listen, that makes him fair game!" Alice roared while doubling her efforts to escape her lover's arms. He just tightened his grip on her instead.

"Love you must calm down. I know you're very upset right now but killing him isn't the answer. You would never forgive yourself afterwards." The struggling man once again tried to reason but it seemed that his words fell on deaf ears. All it did was make her lash out more.

"Oh please you couldn't kill me. The only reason you broke my nose was because I was caught off guard but it won't happen again. I could take you on any day of the week!" Kyle boasted. Just as Alice was about to break free Mirana and Duncan came into the room.

"Don't listen to him Alice, everyone knows you're stronger than him." The younger twin tried to reassure her. Poor Mirana looked around unsure of how to deal with the Otherworlders.

"She's not stronger than me, she's just a little girl!" Came the voice of Kyle, followed by a sigh from Mei. Well it was nice knowing him but he's a dead man now. Stepping away from him Mei slowly went over to Mirana and Duncan.

"That is it! I am seriously going to kill him! So what if I'm a girl and a little on the short side, I've fought in numerous championships and won!" Alice thought fiercely. Forcing herself out of Tarrant's arms with great difficulty she grabbed the first thing her hands touched, which happened to be a teapot.

"I swear Kyle I am going to murder you with this teapot!" She threatened. Duncan stepped in front of her holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Alice put down the teapot. This is ridiculous, think about all the commotion this fight is causing. Mirana looks like she's going to have a heart attack, Mei looks ready to faint and Tarrant is really worried that you're going to hurt yourself." Duncan spoke calmly and slowly continued to approach the seething female. He noted the change in her eyes at the mention of the Hatter and smiled slightly.

Alice felt horrible. Here she was causing problems for her friends and lover because she couldn't control her temper. She felt Duncan take the teapot from her hands and didn't bother to try and take it back. If she was being honest with herself she just wanted to go to her room and hide in shame.

"God could I be any more of a brat?" she thought to herself. Alice literally felt her shoulders sag and her eyes start to sting.

"Oh no, no you are not going to cry in front of him! Stupid traitorous eyes stop misting and listen to me for once. I will not cry in front of that bastard." Alice ordered herself. Swiftly she turned away from the group so they wouldn't notice how glossy her eyes had gotten.

"Awe is the little girl going to cry now?" Kyle teased smugly. Just as she was about to whip around and give him a piece of her mind she heard a smash and a collection of gasps. Slowly she turned and was shocked by the sight that awaited her.

"I have had it Kyle! All you have done since we first followed her down the rabbit hole is insult her and Tarrant, but so help me if you utter one more word against either of them I'll skewer you myself. They have done nothing to warrant this behavior so just grow up!" Duncan exclaimed in rage. His hands were clenched and his body shook from barely restrained anger.

Alice couldn't believe it. Duncan had thrown the teapot and it connected with Kyle's face. She knew that out of the two Duncan was the one you never wanted to piss off. He was pretty tolerant but once you pushed that final straw he was deadly. Then again he had been the captain of the boy's fencing team for a reason.

"Duncan? Just calm down you don't want to do something you'll regret later." Mei spoke softly. She was there when he accidentally blinded one of his opponents and he was never the same after that. He quit fencing and never touched it again. The sad thing was it wasn't even his fault. The guy he was dueling didn't have a level approved face guard and therefore it didn't protect his eye from the finishing blow.

"Mei is right. You're not the kind of person who enjoys causing others pain. So please don't do this to yourself." Mirana spoke gently. She liked Duncan he was a nice guy who was as curious about her world as she was of his. She didn't want to see those bright eyes filled with regret.

Alice remained silent beside Tarrant. She knew that this was hard for him. People who didn't know him like she and Mei did, people who weren't there that day, didn't know of the anger he had for Kyle. It was bottled up for the most part so it wasn't noticeable. She decided that she would intervene if it was necessary but she doubted it would be since Mirana seemed to be calming him down.

"You're right Mirana, I apologize for my behavior but I can't let him get away with this. He needs to learn that were as I do not enjoy mindless violence I will beat him if he continues to act the way he is." Duncan spoke clearly with a low voice, one of the signs that he was close to snapping. Slowly Kyle got to his feet with a groan.

"What the fuck Duncan? Are you trying to kill me? I'm your brother for Christ's sake. This place is making all of you go mad which is why we're leaving and yes Alice you're coming with us and that's final." Kyle stated like he wasn't bleeding from getting a teapot to the face. Alice winced, Duncan was gone and Kaine had taken his place.

Duncan tried to keep calm, he really did. The last thing he wanted was for Mirana to meet Kaine. He was the last thing they needed right now. Hell his split-personality would probably encourage Alice to kill his stupid brother. So he really did try to hold him back but when his idiotic twin just stood up and started yelling and giving orders that last bit of self control snapped. Next thing he knew Kaine was taking the reins.

Kyle swallowed and hard. He saw the look in his brother's eyes. He knew "they" had switched places and it terrified him. It was no big secret that his brother had a split-personality, everyone at the academy had been informed after Kaine put a senior in the emergency room for picking on Duncan. It was also a well known fact that Kaine hated him.

"My, my, it seems that you're causing problems for people again, huh, Kyle? Now what have I told you about doing that? I said that if you weren't going to play nice with others then I would make it so you never play again." Kaine said gleefully while walking towards the terrified male. He hated this kid and even though Duncan usually kept him under lock and key he could still hear and see everything that happened. After all they were sharing the same body.

"Easy there Kaine. Don't you think you should introduce yourself? I'm sure that Tarrant and Mirana are very lost as to what just happened." Alice suggested calmly. She knew that the longer they put off the fighting the sooner Duncan would calm down and take back control.

"Why yes I do believe you're right my little bird. Tarrant, Queen Mirana, my name is Kaine and I am Duncan's other half so to speak. It is a pleasure to meet you both." He announced with a bow and a wickedly charming smile.

"Nice to meet you as well Kaine." Tarrant said politely, easily accepting the oddly mad looking man before him. Where Duncan had happy shining eyes, Kaine's shined with a madness that Tarrant had seen in his reflection more than once. A madness to fight.

"A pleasure I'm sure Kaine but please just call me Mirana." The White Queen said happily. It seemed that the fight had been forgotten and for that she was truly thankful.

"As you wish dove. I must admit that we don't have many beauties like you back in Otherworld, it's wonderful to be in the presence of such a pretty little bird." Kaine all but purred.

"Kaine behave. Sorry about that Mirana, he's a bit of a flirt." Alice explained while going to stand beside the man they were talking about.

"Now Alice don't be so mean, you know I only have the purest intentions with her majesty. I would never disrespect her by openly flirting with her." Kaine said innocently. If she didn't know him so well she might have actually bought the act.

"Yeah, right, hate to break it to you fox but nothing about you is pure. You're going to have to admit it sooner or later so why not do it now? Besides you never nick-name someone unless you're interested in them so you're busted there." She almost laughed at how he pouted at being called out.

"What do you mean by nick-name?" Mirana asked curiously. She almost blushed at the vulpine grin that broke across the man's face.

"Well as I'm sure you've noticed, Kaine is very fox-like in nature and there for likes to play games with people. When someone catches his interest he nick-names them as he sees fit." The champion explained.

"That's right! Alice is my little songbird, where as sweet Mei is my little raven and you my lovely White Queen are my little dove." Kaine answered lovingly. He loved his little birdies and even he would admit that he was incredibly protective of them.

Before it was just his little Alice, when she met him for the first time he had gone a little mad and probably would have stayed that way if not for her song. From then on she was his songbird. After awhile he came across Mei and her beautifully odd hair color. He instantly took a shine to his little raven. She was so shy, not outspoken like his songbird.

And now he had his little dove to add to his collection. The second they saw her he wanted her. She was so pure looking and her voice so gentle. There was no way she could be anything but a dove. Now he had three little birdies and he would help Duncan and Tarrant keep them safe. Though he was worried about his little raven, she needed someone to watch over her.

"I'll have to talk to Duncan tonight about finding a way to keep her safe." He thought to himself.

"I see so my nick-name is dove then? You know what I like it! I've never had a nick-name before so I'm quite happy about it! Thank you Kaine!" Mirana said excitedly. He just smiled at her gently.

"Um Kaine? When is Duncan coming back?" Kyle asked nervously. Slowly the man in question turned back to face the terrified boy, his eyes starting to take on a look of pure glee. It made Alice escort the girls over to Tarrant who looked concerned at the change in the man's behavior.

"Don't worry he's just going to mess with him a little bit. He wouldn't actually kill him in front of Mirana and Mei." Alice told him while taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. Tarrant looked down at her and smiled softly, happy that she wasn't angry anymore.

"I don't know. You see you made the "Big Boss" pretty angry so I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon. You should be grateful about it too. I have no doubt that he would kick that worthless ass of yours all the way back to the door and up that rabbit hole." Kaine said while getting a look on his face; like he was concentrating on something no one else could see.

"Duncan must be ranting or something." Alice explained. This just got her two confused looks and one of understanding.

"Because Duncan and Kaine share a body they can share their thoughts with each other. However unless they are asleep it's only one way in Kaine's favor. This means he can listen to Duncan's thoughts whenever he wants. Which is probably what he is doing now." She explained to the Underlanders.

"He is most likely trying to gauge how angry Duncan is." Mei spoke softly. The other's eyes lit with understanding.

"That's amazing! So it would be like dating two people instead of one, because even though they share a body they are two separate people right?" Mirana questioned happily. Mei looked like she was thinking it over but Alice already knew the answer.

"That's right. It's why he never dated back in Otherworld. The girls there couldn't accept Kaine and frankly he held no interest in them. He sees Mei and I like sisters but I think you might be something else entirely Mirana." She spoke calmly and smiled when the monarch blushed.

"What do you mean Alice?" The White Queen asked slowly. It was like she was unsure if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"I think she's talking about the way he looked at you. We've known Kaine for awhile now and not once has he ever looked and Aly or myself like that. It was like he had just found some lost treasure." Mei supplied trying to explain it to the best of her abilities. It ended up making Mirana blush more.

"I see. Well I don't mind being treasured. In fact it would be quite nice since everyone in my court doesn't know how to be anything but proper and servant like." Mirana sighed sadly.

It was so lonely to be the Queen sometimes. She could never make mistakes, show weakness or just be herself without the fear of being judged by her court. Nope she had to be perfect and sometimes it was enough to drive her mad. But then Alice came along and changed all that. Suddenly she didn't have to hide. She had someone she could be herself with.

Not only that but Alice brought more people with her. People who like Alice would let her drop her guard and lose her mask. She was already close to Mei. The girl was a medic who was very curious about the making and workings of potions. Mirana was so happy to have someone to finally brew with.

Then there was Duncan and Kaine. She was already so fond of both of them in just the short tie she's known them. For some reason she almost craved their company. They brightened up the day and just made her laugh and smile. However she could do without Kyle. She had never met such a rude man before. It was no surprise that Alice was always so angry around him. Slowly she released another sigh.

"What's wrong dove? You seem sad all of a sudden." Kaine asked startling the young queen at his suddenly close proximity.

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just thinking of how I now understood why Alice was always so angry around Kyle. He is quite rude after all." Mirana quickly explained, only to blush scarlet when she realized what she said. Alice broke out into peals of laughter soon followed but Tarrant and Mei, then Mirana herself.

"Well then I'll just have to teach him some manners, no?" Kaine asked before walking over to a terrified Kyle and dragging him out the door and down the hall.

"Ha! Serves the bastard right! Come on Mei we better go and unpack before something else happens." Alice suggested. With that the girls left the room to settle in laughing the whole time.

~A.N.~

YAY! Another chapter and another character! Lots of love to Kaine! So we get to kind of hear more about Duncan in this chapter and how lonely Mirana feels sometime. Fear not there will be more Duncan, Mirana, and Kaine moments. In the next chapter I plan to let Mei meet Stayne! Won't that be fun! I kinda can't wait to start but since I have a serious crap in my hand right now it will have to wait. As always please leave a review, they make me smile! *Smiles and bows*


	17. Ravens with Tasers

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 15

Ravens with Tasers

Alice hummed happily to herself as she continued to set up her room. Her books, writing supplies and Otherworld maps were already in their proper place in her study. She had switched the bedding with her own, pleased with how they fit the bed and the color scheme.

She was now trying to organize her clothes. It was truly amazing that she managed to fit everything into her trunks and bags. If there was one thing Alice took pride in it was her customized wardrobe. She scoured all over London for the best shops and it had paid off beautifully. Her closet was literally a blend of designer, retro and vintage, and she loved it.

Releasing a sigh she decided to finish the rest of the unpacking before trying to tackle the huge piles of fabric on the floor surrounding her. So continuing her little tune she moved over to the other trunk and started to pull out her pictures.

She smiled fondly at the first one; it was of her and her great-grandmother. She was sitting at the piano and her Grams was standing behind her smiling. It was one of her favorites. The second was of her mother standing in a sundress laughing in the gardens. Alice felt proud and smiled looking at her mother's photo.

Evelyn was truly an amazing and beautiful woman. She always had a smile on her face, even when she got sick. She touched the hearts of everyone she met and when she died it was like her father's heart died as well. Quickly shaking away the thought Alice continued to take out pictures and gently place them on the shelves.

Something the young champion had discovered was that if she wanted a shelf or desk to appear, it would. It was like she could summon anything with just a mere thought. To test her theory she went over to the bathroom and imagined a plug-in for her flat iron, and it fazed out of the wall just like she pictured it. The more amazing thing was that it worked! However thinking about it, all the lights were electric so it probably shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did.

"That's magic for you. Such a wonderful advantage. I bet I can even get Otherworld internet!" Alice thought gleefully before returning to placing her pictures around her room. She decided that her photo albums would go on the bookshelf in the lounge. Stepping back to admire her handy work she had to admit that the room felt a lot more like home now.

"Right now all that's left are my clothes." She thought to herself as she placed the last of her knick-knacks in their place.

"Looks like I can't put it off anymore Mr. Beans." Alice spoke aloud to a stuffed bunny that sat on her bed. That stuffy had been hers since she was a baby, it was the first gift her father when she got home from the hospital. It was a faded grey with black button eyes and she loved it more than anything.

Slowly trudging over to her clothing she began the long process of organizing it. She was so caught up in sorting the styles that she didn't hear the knock on the door or the "I'm coming in". Alice just continued to sort and place everything into piles based on style and color. She had already gotten through seasons.

Cautiously Tarrant opened the door and stepped inside only to freeze in shock of the sight before him. There on the floor, surrounded by clothing was his Alice. She was facing away from him but he could tell that she was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't hear him. He knew the feeling all too well. He always got caught up in his hat making.

"Alice, I brought you something to eat." The Hatter laughed watching the woman he loved jump in surprise.

"Oh Tarrant, I'm sorry I didn't even hear you come in. How long have you been waiting there?" She asked guiltily feeling a blush dance across her cheeks in embarrassment. When she noticed the food her stomach growled loudly making her blush deepen.

"Not that long love. Come on and take a break, you need to eat something. It is morning after all." He explained lovingly while taking the tray of food over into the lounge. Quickly getting up and following she couldn't help but ask.

"Is it really already morning?" True she felt a little dumb for asking but she couldn't help it, she really didn't think she had been up all night.

"Sure is. The sun should be up in a few minutes. I had a feeling you were still up so I figured some breakfast would be nice." Tarrant answered happily. He was a morning person because that's when his dreams were still fresh and thus able to inspire him.

"I see. Well you're right a bit of food is just what I needed. Once I finish getting my clothes put away I'll be completely moved in!" Alice said cheerfully, buttering a biscuit while Tarrant poured them some tea.

It was wonderful. There were little breakfast sausages, bacon, toast, eggs, biscuits and rolls. Plus the tea was absolutely divine. She could get used to this in the mornings, her and her Hatter, relaxing and just enjoying each other's company over a lovely meal.

As the sun began to peak over the walls of the palace and into the room everything just seemed to come to life. She smiled as the sun kissed her skin leaving a nice warm feeling. Tarrant watched her closely taking in her beauty.

Sitting there in the sun sipping her tea, he couldn't imagine her looking any more beautiful. Her hair was a mixture of reds, browns and gold's, with the occasional black here and there. Her skin seemed to glow and looked almost like the sands of the beach in color. Her long eyelashes casting even longer shadows over her high cheek bones as she closed them in content.

However it was when she reopened her eyes that he almost gasped out loud. With the sun hitting them they became liquid pools of milk chocolate with swirls of dark chocolate blending in. But what startled him was the flecks of gold and green that unless seen in sunlight one would never know was there. They were breath-taking.

Looking at Tarrant Alice noticed that he was watching her closely. He had a gentle smile on his face and she couldn't help but return it. Just as she was about to ask what he was smiling at, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alice called out happily, already knowing who it was.

"Aly, Tarrant good morning!" Mei exclaimed happily. She was practically glowing causing both the champion and the hatter to break into full smiles.

"Good morning to you too Mei. What has you in such a wonderful mood this early?" Tarrant asked while pouring the smiling raven some tea of her own.

"I think I know. You discovered that we can make anything appear just by thinking it right?" Alice asked knowingly. She just laughed as her friends shook her head viciously. Mei liked to style her hair so she was beyond happy to see that she could make plug-ins appear just by thinking it.

"I see, so you both discovered how to summon have you? It's a wonderful skill to have really but you must be careful that you don't get carried away with it. If you do you could wined up bringing something dangerous here without meaning too." Tarrant explained gently.

"So we just have to make a few rules then. We can call the others here and decide on what we cannot ever summon." Alice suggested. Tarrant and Mei nodded in agreement.

So it was a short while later that had everyone gathered in Alice's room, sipping tea and wondering why they were called there.

"Ok, listen up. As you know we can summon things by will and they will appear. This is very helpful but also very dangerous. The Otherworld has weapons in it that don't belong here, which is why we are going to make rules as to what is and is not allowed." Alice began looking closely at everyone in the room.

"That is a wise decision. It would be horrible if the Red Queen ever discovered automatic firearms or worse yet bombs." Duncan said solemnly. He had woken up as himself, but for some reason Kyle would flinch every time he so much as moved.

"Aly and I have already decided on the first few rules. The first is no firearms of any kind. The people of Underland have no need for guns so we aren't going to bring them in. The second is no bombs or grenades. The third is no missiles." Mei stated going into full politics mode. The others nodded in agreement except of the Underlanders who just looked confused but figured their friends knew what they were talking about.

"What about blades and bows?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Blades should be fine since they are common here, same with bows. I was thinking that since Mei doesn't have her guns I'd teach her archery instead." Alice explained while Mei nodded her head in consent to the offered lesson.

"How about scopes? Will we be able to bring those here?" The younger twin asked. He wanted to know just what the limits were.

"I think that should be fine. I don't think it would severely alter the battle if the Red Queen found out about them. Besides she wouldn't know how to properly use them anyway, the bows here aren't that advanced." The young champion stated making them all smile.

"We can't call in any cars, trucks or tanks though. However we might be able to pull off motor bikes or dirt bikes. They would be able to handle the terrain better anyway." She added. The boy's eyes lit up at the mere thought of having their toys.

"That would also give us a great advantage in the speed department as well." Mei said thoughtfully. She personally preferred horses but she wasn't going to rain on their parade.

"Let's see what else? No TV's, gaming systems or anything else like that until after we win the war. We need to stay focused. Also no contacting your many girlfriends Kyle. If you have to get a hold of anyone it can only be family or those viewed as such. Also we will use walkie-talkies to communicate when on missions or fighting that way we can regroup." Alice reasoned.

"Why are you the one who gets to make all the rules?" Kyle bit out.

"Um, because she's the leader?" Mei asked sarcastically. She was really starting to lose her patience with him and it was starting to show.

"Why is she the leader? The leader should be someone brave, loyal, smart, strong and able to handle high stress situations. You know someone like me." Kyle stated. However all he got were snorts and the middle finger from Alice.

"Hate to break it to yeah Kyle but if anyone fits that description it's Aly. Besides that she is the White Queen's champion. That gives the right to be leader. So stuff a sock in it because believe it or not no one wants to hear how great you think you are." Mei explained exasperated. Honestly and she thought her brothers had egos.

For a minute it was silent. Kyle more so out of shock. Mei slowly started to turn red from both anger and embarrassment. Why did people always react like this when she snapped? Then laughter erupted from Alice. She almost fell off the couch but luckily Tarrant caught her looking concerned.

However Duncan soon followed after her. He had never seen Mei-Lin snap at anyone and the effect it had on his stupid twin was priceless. His mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out and his eyes just about ready to pop out of their sockets. Kyle truly looked like a fish.

Soon everyone was laughing at the boy. The two Underlanders not able to take the look on his face either. Mirana laughed until she cried and her sides hurt while Tarrant tried his best to keep Alice and himself on the couch. Kyle however was less than amused. He hated being laughed at.

Once the group settled down again Mirana had to excuse herself to tend to her duties in which Duncan asked if he could assist her. She happily agreed and the two left the group to their own devises. Tarrant said he had hates to make and Alice went with him. The others leaving with them and going their own ways.

Happily Mei made her way to the gardens. She knew that she would find some wonderful inspiration for her fashion line there. Walking with a bounce in her step and a camera in her hand she hummed a soft tune to herself. She was completely unaware of just what awaited her.

Stayne couldn't believe he had actually made it without being spotted or followed. He had to find Alice and let her know just what the Red Queen had planned. The knave still couldn't believe how far the mad woman was willing to go to get her so called revenge. It shook him to the core when he saw that crazed gleam in her eyes. Yes he had to find Alice and warn her.

Making his way through the back of the gardens he was pulled from his thoughts by a soft humming. Cursing mentally he hid and watched to see if whoever it was planned on leaving anytime soon. However when he caught sight of the one responsible for the soft tune his breath left him.

There standing before him was the most beautifully unique woman he had ever seen. She was by far the tiniest girl he had ever crossed paths with and her remarkably long hair only served to highlight her small stature. Yet it was her heart shaped face and almond shaped eyes that caught his attention. She was darker skinned then anyone he'd met and it only seemed to make her startlingly blue eyes glow.

Stayne couldn't get his eye to leave her form. Despite her small size she was obviously a young woman. She was wearing a light yellow dress that went a little past her knees and white shoes with matching ribbons that tied up to her shapely calves. Even in the flowing material Stayne could make out the curves of her body, from the soft curves of her breasts to the gentle flair of her hips.

Mei felt like she was being watched and resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. She knew that she should be safe within the walls of the White Palace but she just couldn't shake the feeling. So lifting her camera she took pictures of all the surrounding area and then looked back at them to see if anyone was there.

What she saw made her heart freeze. There was a person hiding ahead of her and to the left. Realizing it could be a spy Mei took off in a run, only to be grabbed from behind by the biggest set of hands she had ever seen. Quickly one of the hands covered her mouth successfully muffling her scream.

When Stayne saw her eyes widen he knew she had seen him and when she ran he did the only thing he could think of which was to grab her. She was even smaller up close and her hair was like a raven's wing. She came up a little past his hip but even so she was surprisingly strong as she struggled in his grip.

Mei fought with everything she had. She twisted and squirmed but the mystery man held firm. Finally having enough of not knowing who her attacker was and the hand against her mouth the small Asian bit down hard. She felt her assailant stiffen and smirked.

Stayne was easily keeping her in place until he felt teeth sink into his hand. He quickly went to rip his hand away only to find she hadn't let go yet which only caused another wave of pain to shoot through his hand.

Mei thought she was going to lose a tooth when he ripped his hand back but she held fast. If he wanted his hand back then he was going to have to let go. And the second he did she was going to drop kick his skull into the fucking ground.

"Now little girl, let go of my hand or you'll lose all of those sharp teeth." Stayne growled. He wouldn't actually hurt her but she didn't know that. However the only response he received was her biting down harder.

Mei's jaw was killing her but she wasn't going to give into his threats, she was a Cho damn it! Seeing that she wasn't going to give in he tried pulling his hand again but she just repeated the action of tightening her jaw.

"Ok look. I'm going to let go so when I do I want you to release my hand ok?" Stayne asked. He both saw and felt her nod her head. Slowly he moved his arm so that it was behind her and just as slowly felt her remove her teeth from his hand.

In a flash Mei whipped around with a fierce glare which she felt shift into a look of amazement. The man before her was huge. He towered over her measly four foot eight by easily two and a half feet. He had black hair and pale skin, but what she noticed was the eye patch shaped like a heart.

"Well so much for drop kicking him. There's no way in hell I'd be able to reach his head without a ladder!" Mei-Lin thought to herself bitterly. She hated how short she was compared to everyone else in Underland. This man just made it all the more frustrating.

"Ok think Mei. What can you do? Obviously you can't fight him in hand to hand combat and we agreed no guns! Gods if only I had something to hit him with, like a bat or something!" As soon as the thought crossed her mind a black bat appeared in her hand catching the man in front of her off guard. Without a moment's hesitation Mei swung with all her strength. She watched as he fell holding his side swearing and then she ran.

Stayne was stunned. Not only did the little woman bite him but she was somehow able to summon a weapon and proceed to strike him with said weapon. Now she was getting away! Forcing himself to his feet he ignored the burning in his ribs and ran after her. He easily caught up and pushed her into one of the many corners of the garden.

Mei was so startled by the sudden push that she lost her grip on her bat. Seeing this Stayne quickly took it from her weak hold and tossed it behind him. The last thing he wanted was for her to fear him more than she already did. Using his much larger body to cage her in he proceeded to look her over once more now that he was closer.

She was slightly panting making her chest rise and fall much faster, it made him notice just how nice her chest was. However looking at her face he was struck stupid. She was glaring at him for all she was worth. There was a promise of pain in those vibrant blue eyes and Stayne felt himself swallow hard.

Mei was not impressed. He had her pinned in a corner and now he was checking her out! She felt a surge of satisfaction when he swallowed at the sight of her glare. If he thought he was getting away with this then he was dead wrong. After all no one said anything about tasers. As soon as she felt the weight in her hand she jammed it into his leg.

Stayne should have known by the look in her eye that something bad was going to happen but instead he just kept on looking at her and taking in her exotic form. He truly had never seen someone like her before. However those thoughts left when the pain tore it's way thought his person.

Mei winced when he fell to the ground with an undignified "thud". Yet when she saw him move she tased him again. This guy wasn't getting up anything soon if she had anything to say about it.

"Sweet dreams creep." Were the only words Stayne heard before his world went black and silent. Looking down at the now unconscious man Mei knew she couldn't leave him there. So summoning a long sled with wheels she started the task of moving him onto it. After a few failed attempts one in which she grew frustrated and kicked him a few times to feel better she managed to get him on and secure.

"Right. Now to take you to Aly." Mei said aloud. Grabbing the handle she made her way into the castle and to the Hatter's shop. She was so grateful she didn't run into anyone on her way there. She was starting to feel bad about what she did to him, he really hadn't hurt her but this was a war and she just couldn't risk it.

Stopping outside the shop she quickly knocked and upon hearing a happy "enter", opened the door and pulled him inside. Once in she closed the door and turned to look at the pair. Alice looked horrified while Tarrant was shaking from trying not to laugh.

"Mei what did you do to him?" The Hatter asked with muffled laughter.

"I tasered him. He was in the gardens and when I went to run he grabbed me. So after a scuffle and hitting him with a bat I tasered him. Why who is he?" Mei asked with a feeling of dread filling her.

"Mei you just tasered Stayne." Alice answered in disbelief while Tarrant finally broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god!" The Asian exclaimed horrified. This was not good. This was really not good.

~A.N.~

Ok so sorry I haven't updated lately, I was moving into my new apartment and getting my boyfriend moved in as well. Also I've been looking for a job. However here it is! Mei has just met Stayne and it wasn't all that fun. There really weren't a lot of Alice and Tarrant moments but I did get some Mirana and Duncan in there. I also explained the whole summoning thing, which I plan to use making this story a blend of both worlds. As always I would love to hear what you think so please rate and review! *smiles and bows*


	18. Apologies and Appearances

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 16

Apologies and Appearances

The first thing that Stayne was aware of when he awoke was that he hurt, a lot. It felt like every part of his body had been beaten with a blunt object. He recalled a small beautiful woman, a bat, pain, running, caging the raven haired beauty with his body and then more pain.

"What the hell did that girl do to me?" He wondered, completely unaware that he had spoken out loud, until he heard a gasp. Snapping his head the side he was met with the sight of the lovely lady occupying his thoughts.

"Oh thank the gods you're awake. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize who you were, if I had known I never would have attacked you. I'm just so glad you're finally awake!" Mei-Lin gushed. She had been worried sick since she found out just who exactly she had tasered.

Stayne didn't know what to think. The woman he had met before was confident but now she was apologizing and looked like she was about to cry. Yet what really surprised him was how much the idea of her crying bothered him.

"What did you do to me exactly? And I don't blame you for what you did. As far as I'm concerned you only did what was natural. However I'm also curious to know how you were able to summon." The knave asked curiously. He wanted her to know that it was ok and that he understood her actions.

"Well I kind of tasered you, and what do you mean? All of us from Otherworld can summon. At least that was my understanding. I'm Mei-Lin by the way. Mei-Lin Cho." The young Asian introduced with a small bow.

Stayne was gob smacked. Just how many Otherworlders did Alice bring with her? He felt his chest fill with hope. If Alice brought more like this Mei-Lin then they might just stand a chance against Iracebeth. Mei-Lin, the more he played it in his mind the more he liked it.

"Miss Cho, just how many more Otherworlders are there? Also what is a taser?" The confused man asked. He was going to be on his best behavior to make up for how he acted earlier and just maybe he would be able to get to know her better.

"Please just call me Mei. Including me there is four of us. There's Alice, Duncan, Kyle and yours truly. Although the guys weren't really meant to come." Mei-Lin explained. She watched as his eye lit up at the mention of Alice and then darkened at the mention of the boys.

"As for a taser, well it comes from Otherworld. It's a small device that releases volts of electricity rendering whatever is attacking you either in pain so you can escape or unconscious. I didn't know what to do so I tasered you. Again I'm sorry about that." She apologized. She knew Alice would never let her live it down.

"I see. And you said that all of you can summon? That just might be what we need to defeat the Red Queen once and for all. Tell me Mei, what do you do?" Stayne asked loving the way her name sounded on his lips.

"For the most part I'm a strategist. Aly is going to teach me archery though since we agreed on the no gun rule. As for your earlier question, yeah we can all summon. Why is it so surprising?" Mei asked curiously also loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Well very few can actually summon. It's considered a lost art. So the fact that all of you can is simply amazing." Stayne explained while shifting into a sitting position.

Instantly she was by his side moving the pillows so that he would be more comfortable. With her being so close the knave could make out her sent. It was a soft blend of apples and wildflowers. It was a sent he could grow addicted to. As she pulled back he finally took notice of what she was wearing.

Stayne was slightly surprised to see that she had changed out of her dress and it made him wonder just how long he had been out. Now she was in a pair of tight fitting black pants and a very tight white tank top that said "I'm big in Tokyo". On her feet was a pair of red shows that went to her ankles. There was no heel so she could easily run in them and they looked very comfy. The red almost matched the coloring of her shirt lettering.

When Mei noticed him looking at her clothing she felt herself blush. She had changed after her dress became the next victim of one of the March Hares famous food fights. She wasn't expecting him to wake up and see her in it. But she was glad that he seemed pleased by her appearance. Still she saw the question in his eye.

"You've only been out for a few hours but I got caught in one of Thackery's food fights so I had to change. Luckily I had everything unpacked otherwise it would have taken a lot longer to get cleaned up." Mei explained.

Her voice made Stayne snap out of his not so pure thoughts. He made a mental note to thank the crazy hare later, for as much as he loved her dress this view was just so much better. She looked like she was ready for a good scrap and he found that incredibly sexy. Still all his mind wanted to know was what would she look like naked?

"No! Stop it Stayne. This amazing woman would never want to be with someone as broken as you!" He mentally screamed at himself. Still he felt like a love sick fool just starring at her. As he went to ask what she meant earlier about the boys the door slammed open and a young man ran in and clung to the startled girl.

"Mei! Help me! This time he really is going to kill me!" Kyle's panicked voice rang out.

"Kyle? Wait who's going to kill you?" Mei asked slightly scarred for the terrified man clinging to her.

"Kaine! That's who! I swear I didn't do anything to trigger it. He just snapped and came out!" The twin explained while trying to look innocent. Mei didn't buy it for a second.

"Really now? So you're saying that you did nothing at all to push Duncan so far that he would snap and let Kaine try to kill you?" The Asian asked disbelief clear in her voice.

Stayne didn't know what was going on but he did know that seeing this Kyle guy touching her pissed him off to no end. Yet what pissed him off even more was that he couldn't do anything because moving hurt a lot.

"Look Kyle, Duncan is the calmest one out of all of us. So just come out and say what you did or so help me I'll beat it out of you myself." She threatened. Mei didn't know where it came from but for some reason she was really mad now. Maybe it was because he interrupted her time with Stayne. Yup that could be it. Just as it looked like he was about to say something a familiar voice filled the room.

"My, my, my. You're not causing problems for my little raven now are you Kyle?" Kaine all but sang while walking over to the two. He chuckled as the older twin ran to the other side of the bed. Looking at the man sitting in it he felt his eyes dance in amusement.

"Why hello there. You must be Stayne. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kaine, keeper of birds." The man stated with a flourished bow. Righting himself he quickly latched onto Mei-Lin's small form.

"Nice to meet you Mister Kaine. I am Ilsovic Stayne. If you don't mind me asking what is the "Keeper of Birds"?" The knave all but growled. What was with men and touching his Mei?

Kaine's eyes lit up at hearing his possessive tone. If he wasn't mistaken that was the tone that Tarrant used with his little song bird. Deciding to have some fun he moved to that his body was wrapped around the young woman's almost intimately. Luckily for him she was used to his touchy feely behavior.

"Well it's exactly as it sounds. I am the keeper of birds. Not just any birds mind you. They have to be special little things. I have three right now. A playful song bird, a beautiful white dove and of course my brilliant little raven." At the last three words Kaine placed small kisses on the Asian's head.

Stayne was beyond confused. Just who was this guy to Mei? She didn't seem at all annoyed by the man's actions. In fact she looked almost bored. As the knave heard her sigh he focused his attention on her once more.

"Alright Kaine, enough games. Don't let what he said confuse you Stayne. Kaine calls Aly, Mirana and I his little birds. It's simply his way of showing affection. Hence why he is called the "keeper of birds". He looks out for us and is like a brother to Aly and I." Mei explained. She smiled softly when the knave nodded his head in understanding.

"Now Kaine, what brings you out so soon? Why are you trying to kill Kyle?" The raven asked calmly, completely used to these situations.

"Well my little raven, this fool was going on and on about our little song bird. Needless to say good old Duncan lost his cool and here I am." The man stated happily. All she did was roll her eyes. Kyle really needed to watch what he said.

"I see. I'm not surprised, however as you can see Stayne is still recovering so if you must beat some sense into your brother please do so elsewhere." Her voice was calm yet it held an air of authority.

"Wait that's not fair! You can't just hand me over to him! Besides you're the one who put this guy in here in the first place so you can't use him as a reason to not help me!" Kyle screamed in outrage. Something you should never do in front of two possessive males.

"Don't talk to her like that boy! Yes she defeated me, something you should be thankful for because it means if the enemy tried to break your scrawny neck, you would be saved. So why don't you show some respect to someone who can clearly kick your ass." Stayne's voice was cold and if looks could kill Kyle would be dead, ten times over.

"He's right little fool. You shouldn't talk to our raven that way. It just makes me want to kill you even more." Kaine's sadistic reply rang out.

Mei looked at Kaine in shock. Did he just share her with Stayne? For Kaine that was like saying you're a part of the family. She couldn't stop the smile or the laugh that escaped her. However when she saw all three of them looking at her she felt the need to explain.

"Stayne, Kaine just shared me with you. In other words he accepts you as one of us." She said happily, a radiant smile on her face the whole time.

"The little raven's right black knight. I expect you to take good of her." The younger twin sang happily.

"Black knight?" The knave muttered, ignoring the fact that Kaine had just chased Kyle out of the room.

"Kaine likes to name things that he considers interesting or precious to him. I'm raven, and you're black knight, I'm also pretty sure that Kyle is little fool. It's a term of endearment." Mei explained while sitting down on the side of his bed.

"I see but I thought you said there were only four of you, including Kaine it would be five." He mentioned confused.

"Yes but Kaine is a special case. You see Duncan and Kaine share the same body." She said softly.

"What like split personalities?" Stayne questioned wanting to know the truth.

"That's right. Both Kaine and Duncan are one person and yet they aren't. They share a body but are both different people. When Duncan loses control over his emotions Kaine takes over. It's why I knew Kyle did something. Duncan doesn't ever just let Kaine out. He always fights to stay in control of their body." The raven stated sadly.

"Why not separate them then? Wouldn't it be easier for both of them if they each had their own body?" The knave wondered out loud.

Mei looked at him in awe. He was right! If they were separated, then they wouldn't have to fight for control and Duncan wouldn't have to be so scared of losing his temper.

"Is that even possible?" She asked in curious amazement. If it was then everyone would win. Well everyone but Kyle but maybe this is what he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes it is possible. You just need the right text. I'm sure the White Queen would have an idea as to where it has been hidden." Stayne explained.

Seeing the way she lit up with joy, Stayne felt like the luckiest man in the world. All he wanted was to hold her close and give her reasons to smile like that every day.

"Oh this is wonderful! I'm sure the guys will be so excited to hear the news!" Mei exclaimed happily. Without thinking she threw herself on the knave giving him a hug. When she realized what she did she went to move away only to be caught in his arms as he returned her hug with one of his own.

Slowly pulling back a little the young strategist looked into the eyes of the tall man before her. Slowly their faces got closer and just as their lips were about to meet the door was thrown open by none other than Alice herself. Everyone froze.

To say Alice was surprised would be an understatement. When she heard from Kaine that her friend had woken up she decided to visit but now she felt like she should've waited until tomorrow.

"Oh god. Sorry guys! I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just leave and come back tomorrow ok Stayne? Oh and Mei? Make sure you take it easy on the guy after all he's still recovering." With a wink and a very cheeky smile the champion ran out the door calling for Mirana.

Both the knave and the raven remained still. Neither one spoke due to the embarrassment dished to them by Alice. Without really thinking Mei buried her face in Stayne's chest as if hiding would make the fierce blush on her face fade.

Stayne simply starred at the door that his devil of a best friend disappeared through. When he felt Mei move to hide herself with his chest he simply tightened his hold on her. He wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better but he didn't trust his voice.

"How is it that a mere woman can make me feel like a child caught doing something wrong?" He thought to himself. Finally not able to take the silence he spoke.

"Mei? Are you alright? You don't have to hide anymore the big mean Alice is gone now." His voice was soft but playful. He felt her shake from her laughter.

"Yeah, I'm just a little embarrassed is all. I mean I feel like my dad just walked in on us not my best friend." The Asian explained pulling back while staying in his arms, she felt safe there.

"Yes. I know what you mean. I also have a feeling that she is going to tell everyone she sees about what she interrupted." Stayne said lightly. He smiled when he heard her groan.

"I guess she's just happy to finally be the one interrupting instead of being interrupted." Mei joked causing the knave to chuckle. She had to admit she liked seeing him like this. He seemed so relaxed and she wanted nothing more than to stay there in his arms.

"You know, if it's alright with you I would very much love to give you that kiss now?" Stayne asked, even though they both knew the answer. So with a shy yet playful smile Mei gently placed her lips against his.

The once gentle kiss soon turned passionate. Mei felt as if her whole body was hit by lightning. Kissing Stayne just felt right, as if they were meant to be together. She moved her hands from his chest to his ebony locks, entangling her fingers in them.

Stayne was on a high he'd never felt before. Never in his life had he felt so much from just a kiss. He knew then and there that he was addicted. Like a moth to the flame, Mei was quickly becoming all that mattered to him. She was his light and if he had to burn to protect her he would.

All thoughts left him when he felt her nails on his scalp, lightly scrapping and massaging. He couldn't stop the moan even if he had tried. As they broke apart for air, both lightly gasping neither could stop the smiles from forming on their lips.

Slowly Stayne laid back down with his raven right beside him, curled into his side. If this is what life without Iracebeth would be like then both would fight harder than ever.

"Sweet dream Stayne." The young woman whispered.

"Sweet dreams my Mei." The knave whispered back before following her into the land of dreams themselves.

~A.N.~

Ok, I feel absolutely horrible for my serious lack of updating. I have been sick and once I recovered I had to go to the anime convention Ai-Kon. Not gonna lie, best time ever. But still that's no excuse for my lack of writing. I promise to try and up-date again soon. For those who are solid Alice/Hatter fans, don't worry the next chapter will be about them and what they are doing during the time of this chapter. SO like always please rate and review, I look forward to seeing what you have to say! *smiles and bows*


	19. The Hatter's Hot Hats

I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, only this story and my original characters.

This story is rated M, for violence, language and sexual themes.

Chapter 17

The Hatter's Hot Hats

The walk back to the Hatter's shop from the medical wing was filled with light and playful banter mainly consisting of how Stayne got beat by a girl who was literally half his size.

"I bet when he wakes up the first thing on his mind is how she beat him." Alice declared with a small giggle. The man beside her gave a chuckle of his own basking in the small woman's smile.

Tarrant himself couldn't believe his eyes when Mei dragged in Stayne's unconscious body. He of course almost laughed to the point of tears when she told them the story. Although he knew the next time he saw the knave he would laugh again he would also try to have more control.

"I find it funny because from what I've gathered Mei has a crush on him does she not? Talk about a memorable first impression." Tarrant's voice was filled with laughter.

"I know but I bet the end up together. I mean come on they would be perfect for each other." Was her excited response. With a shake of his head at his hearts loves antics the hatter opened the door and let her step into his shop.

Just like the first time Alice's eyes lit up in excitement. She loved her Hatter's shop. All the different fabrics and accessories that littered the room just made it all the more magical in her eyes. But the part that she loved most was that there was one wall that was completely lined with his creations.

There were hats of every shape and size. Their colors varied from bright and playful to rich and sophisticated. She could feel her fingers twitch in want. Oh how she would love to try them all on.

"You know love, if you want to try them on you can. It would make me very happy to see you in my hats." Said Hatter spoke as if reading the champions mind

"Really Tarrant? Well in that case I have a lot of hats to try on!" Alice exclaimed happily. She practically floated over to the wall completely unaware of the proud smile on her beloved's face.

Alice loved to think of herself as fashionable. She made her own style while managing to keep up with all the trends. However the one thing she loved most was hats. Ever since she was a small child she had always loved them. Her great-grandmother always told her she had the perfect face shape for them.

This of course resulted in the young champion owning quite a large collection of said accessories. Hell she needed a chest just for her autumn collection. Still seeing Tarrant's work made her realize she still had a lot to add to her personal stash.

Looking at the wall Alice really didn't know which hat she wanted to try on first. Then she saw it. The hat was like a female version of Tarrant's. The champion broke into a brilliant smile as she picked it up and went to a mirror before gently placing it on her head. It was a perfect fit.

When the hatter looked back at the woman he was in love with he almost had a heart attack. There was his Alice in the top hat he had made back when peace was first returned to Underland. It was almost identical to his due to the simple fact he had made it for if he ever fell in love.

No it was no surprise that being a hatter Tarrant had developed a fetish for what he created. He simply couldn't help but get excited when he saw a beautiful woman in a stylish hat. However seeing Alice in his creation smiling like a goddess he almost lost all control. Then she spoke.

"Tarrant what do you think? Isn't it perfect? I love it almost as much as I love yours!" Alice exclaimed happily. Then she noticed he was shaking. Rushing over to him under the impression that something was wrong she was shocked by the pure gold eyes that met the worried stare for her chocolate orbs.

"Tarrant?" Before she could say another word he was on her. His lips covered every inch of exposed flesh. All Alice could do was moan. Gods she loved it when he went gold but she couldn't help but wonder what had set him off.

Finally claiming her lips the hatter growled in approval and happiness not even noticing his hat falling off taking hers with it. Alice however did so slightly pushing him back she bent down and picked them up. Noticing the way her hatter's eyes focused on the hats in her hands the young champion got an idea.

Tarrant had never really been aware of when he gave into his emotions before but this time it was like he was watching from the inside of his body. So when he saw his little woman put on his hat and not the one he had made for a female he nearly ravaged her or well his gold side did. But his Alice didn't really seem to mind him tackling her onto his couch or stroking her body with his large hands. In fact she seemed to enjoy it very much.

"Bloody Hell I'll go completely mad at this rate. The longer I'm with her the more I want to take her!" Tarrant thought wildly to himself. All he wanted was to have her completely in every way and form. However he didn't want to insult her by pushing her. After all sex was something saved for marriage.

All thought left him the second he felt her hands pulling at his hair. Her left leg had hitched itself on his hip allowing her to grind into him nearly sending all of his restraint to Hell. His control was pushed again when she moaned breathlessly.

Alice knew that she was playing with fire but she didn't care. It just felt so good. His large hands left a blazing trail across her body and his lips left her gasping. She couldn't help but to wish there was less clothing between them. Still she knew her precious Hatter had old day honor and that sex wasn't an option.

Just then her eyes lit up with an excited spark. Sure sex wasn't allowed yet but that didn't mean she couldn't make him feel good until he decided they were ready. She may be a virgin but she was a perverse virgin. She knew a little something-something even if she had never actually used her knowledge.

So she slowly unhitched her leg, not even sure when it had gotten hooked on his hip in the first place and gently pushed him back. Seeing his look of confusion she gave him a sultry smile and got off the couch. Moving so that she was standing in front of her lover she gently lowered herself onto her knees.

Tarrant was confused when his Alice slowly pushed him back and for a second he feared he had offended or pushed her to hard. However when he saw that mesmerizing smile he became curious. Just what was his little woman planning? He became even more curious when she lowered herself to her knees.

"Tarrant, love, I want to do something for you, will you let me?" Alice asked looking at him with big eyes full of love. Those eyes turned him into a puddle of goo. If he hadn't already been sitting he would have fallen. He knew he couldn't deny her. Seeing how he couldn't speak he settled for nodding his head.

Slowly and with surprisingly steady hands the young champion caressed the man's thighs. She smiled when she heard his breath hitch. Soon she started messaging the corded muscle, moving a little higher before retreating. Alice continued this pattern until the tent in his trousers was highly evident. Taking a calming breath she looked up at her hearts love through her sooty lashes. She felt chills when she met his molten gold orbs and dilated pupils.

Looking back down she returned her focus to the task at hand. With confidence the heiress didn't know she possessed Alice swiftly popped open the top button of his pants and slid the zipper down. She heard her hatter hiss as the cool air hit his exposed flesh. It seemed her love didn't like underwear which suited her just fine.

Tarrant's heart was going a mile a minute. He had never been more turned on in his life, or so he thought. When she looked up at him after what seemed like a life time of teasing he almost lost it. The hatter felt like he was on fire. Then when she undid his trousers he couldn't help but to hiss.

Calling on all the muchness she had Alice pulled his pants to his knees. She tried not to gape, she really did but damn the man was huge!

"There is no way in Hell that is going to fit without doing some serious damage!" The champion thought to herself now glad they were waiting on having sex.

Seeing his woman go slack jawed at the sight of his flesh sword sent a wave of pure male pride ripping though his body. Although he still didn't really know what she was planning he could tell he was going to enjoy it greatly.

Alice felt her fingers twitch wanting to touch the hard but soft looking flesh. Happily she gave into her curiosity. Softly she weighed him in her hand finding he was surprisingly heavy in her palm. It felt like velvet coated steel and when she gave a testing squeeze she smiled pleased at his moan.

Getting a gentle but firm grip on his erection Alice pumped once then twice before tracing the tip with the pad of her thumb. Tarrant released panted moans building up her confidence. Soon she became more comfortable and started using both hands to work him. One would pump while the other switched from teasing the tip to gently squeezing his sack. It was when he got thicker in her hold and was panting while gripping the arm of the couch that she knew he was close. Still she wasn't though with him yet so with an evil smirk she stopped.

He was close, so close to finding bliss at his Alice's wonderfully skilled hands, then she stopped. Tarrant couldn't stop the sound of protest even if he had tried. Why did she stop? He was so close damn it and he was so hard it was painful. Then just when he was beginning to think this is what Hell felt like he was in Heaven, a warm moist Heaven.

Looking down Tarrant was met with the sight of his Alice taking his rigged length into her mouth. He had never seen something so hot. He shuddered as she gently scrapped her teeth along his sensitive skin while pulling back only to buck when she ran the point of her tongue across his slit.

Alice always thought that giving a blow job would be gross but she found she couldn't get enough of his taste. Another thing she couldn't get enough of was the sounds he was making. It was then and there that she decided she would be the only one who ever made him make those noises.

She forced herself not to jump when he threaded his fingers into the hair at the base of her skull. Whether he knew it or not he started guiding her head trying to reach his peak. Alice simply relaxed her throat and thanked the gods she could control her gag reflex. Tarrant started pumping faster and faster through her plump lips, hitting the back of her throat before his entire body clenched.

The champion braced herself and swallowed as much as she could. She had heard that semen was gross but she honestly didn't mind it, sure she wasn't crazy about it but she'd had worse. It was salty and thick, coating her throat. Looking up at her hatter she smiled at his utterly content expression. The small woman felt pride that she was able to bring him so much pleasure.

Tarrant couldn't believe what just happened. Where did she learn to do that? More importantly did she ever do it to someone else? The mad man could feel the jealousy rise with every passing second. He'd kill 'em no questions asked. Alice was his now and he wouldn't let some Otherworlder take her away.

He was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't even realize he was pulling Alice to him and crushing her to his firm body. He did however notice when she wiggled against him trying to get more comfortable. This only resulted in her breasts rubbing against his placid member.

"Um Tarrant, could you let go so I can get into a better position?" Alice asked not liking the strain that was currently on her back. Before she could say another word her hatter had her up and cradled in his arms.

"Sorry love I was caught up in my thoughts. Thoughts like where you learned to do that and if you ever did it to someone else before you met me? I was also thinking of how I'd kill them and how I wasn't going to let some boy take you away from me." A gentle kiss stopped the hatter's rant and he let out a hum of approval.

"You listen to me Tarrant I learned these things because where I'm from sex is an openly discussed activity. Many people are sexually active by the age of seventeen. However I have never done anything intimate with anyone before this. You are going to be my first for many things so don't worry. No one is going to take me away ok?" Alice asked while gently caressing his face. She understood that things were done differently there but she wasn't ashamed of what she knew, if she could pleasure Tarrant than that was all that mattered.

Tarrant took in the small woman held in his arms. She still had a brilliant blush on her heart shaped face but he could clearly see the honesty in her chocolate eyes. Leaning down he placed a tender kiss on her full lips. Grinning, the mad hatter deepened the kiss and before either of them knew it they were back at the beginning.

Eventually they broke apart and gained control of their hormones. Looking at each other they smiled while laughing lightly. Alice relished in the sound. If it was up to her Tarrant would laugh every day. The couple stayed on the couch simply holding each other when there was a sudden and loud interruption. Kyle came bursting into the room before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Damn that Kaine! Why did I have to have a twin with a split personality? It isn't fair!" The boy complained. Alice and Tarrant stared at the boy with wide eyes. If he had come in a little sooner he would have seen them! They both shuddered at the mere thought.

"Kyle what are you doing in here? Go face Kaine like a big boy and leave us alone." The annoyance was clear in her voice as they watched him slowly turn to face them. There were many emotions in his eyes; fear, shock, jealousy and anger being the most noticeable. Lifting his hand the twin pointed an accusing finger at them.

"What are you two doing in here alone? Alice, I thought I had made it clear that I didn't want you anywhere near him! Oh god why do you have sex hair? Did you sleep with him?" The more questions he asked the more enraged Kyle became however he was not expecting the answer.

"This is Tarrant's shop and I came to look at the hats. As to what you want I really couldn't care less. Tarrant is my boyfriend not you! We were making out before you so rudely barged in and slaughtered the mood with your stupidity." The champion stated getting angrier with every passing second. When she saw he was going to speak she cut him off with the one word he feared.

"Kaine come in here and get your stupid brother before I kill him myself!" Alice yelled her voice echoing off the walls. Then just like magic the man was leaning against the doorway glaring daggers at his brother.

"Picking a fight with ma song bird again are yeah little fool? I thought I beat some manners into you but clearly I was wrong. I'd watch myself if I were you, you're on some pretty thin ice and I wouldn't put it past her to kill you." There was almost something off in his behavior and Alice recognized it almost instantly.

"Kaine how long as Duncan been sleeping?" Her tone was gentle and soothing. Suddenly the man's eyes seemed to dull and he looked so exhausted that the champion jumped over the back of the couch and went to him. Gently leading him over to a plush chair she helped him sit completely ignoring Kyle.

Because of the fact that they shared a body the woman had learned that the balance of those personalities was very delicate. Kaine was never meant to be the constant personality and couldn't maintain their body on his own. If Duncan became distant or refused to take control the strain on Kaine would drain him completely of all his energy and cause serious harm to their body.

"The boss hasn't woken up since I took over this morning when stupid here pissed him off. I'm worried Alice, his control is slipping. I can come out with no trouble at all but I can't go back to sleep!" The fear in Kaine's voice made the woman's eyes light with determination.

Standing Alice headed for the door. They needed to let Mirana and the others know what was going on. Knowing what she was doing Tarrant helped Kaine up before supporting the wild man and following after her. First they went to Stayne's room where they were met with a sight that literally made the champion go awe.

"Mei, Stayne you guys have to wake up." Not getting any movement from the couple Alice slammed the door loudly causing both occupants in the bed to wake with a start or in Mei's case scream.

"What's going on? Is it the Red Queen? Are we under attack?" Stayne asked panicked. When he noticed his black haired beauty hyperventilating beside him he gently rubbed her back . Once she calmed down she turned to Alice with a pout.

"That wasn't funny Ali." She would have continued if it wasn't for the seriousness on the other woman's face. Instantly the pair knew something was wrong and then they saw Kaine. Looking at their champion they waited until she spoke.

"Something is wrong with Duncan. He can't control Kaine's personality and retake control of their body. We have to get him to Mirana right now. She might have some idea as to what's going on." There was an urgency to her voice that instantly had the duo up and out of bed although Stayne seemed to regret the quick movement.

"Stayne maybe you should stay and rest more." Mei suggested gently not wanting him to get more hurt than he already was. Seeing him shale his head negatively the Asian sighed and grabbed his hand. Seeing that they were ready they set out for the White Queen's study preying that not only she would be there but Absolem as well.

~A.N.~

So here is chapter 17…finally! I had the worst writers block for this chapter mainly because I had so many ideas for what I wanted to happen. This is my first time writing a lime or anything sexual for the longest time much less for public reading. Now the story is going to get interesting because of Duncan and Kaine getting sick. I have the idea planned out and I really hope you all like what I've decided to do with it. So as always I love to hear what you think so please leave a review. *Smiles and bows*


	20. authors note

Author's Note

First off I would like to start by apologizing to all of my readers. I know it has been quite some time since any updates and there are many reasons for that. First off I have lost three family members within this last year. I have been fighting against the depression those loses and my recent health problems have brought on. It has been hard and I had to take time from work to try and sort myself out. It is only because of my loving fiancé, family and friends that I have even picked up a pen. I started writing again last week, really writing, as in more than five sentences. I had forgotten the freedom it brings and as hard as it is I am planning on writing more chapters for the stories I have out. I can make promises on when the updates will be or how frequent but I will not put any stories on hold. Thank you for taking the time to read this and feel free to message me with any questions, I will do my best to answer them for you.


End file.
